Feuillets
by Realgya
Summary: Ensemble de petites histoires avec différents personnages de Shaman King.
1. I Le vendredi de Noël

**Avertissement : **Les personnages sont bien entendu la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei.

_**Partie I : Fêtes**_

**Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est la première fiction que je publie sur Shaman King et il s'agit d'un ensemble d'OS sur différents personnages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous serai très reconnaissante de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ce n'est pas la première fiction que j'écris donc ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et ne soyez pas indulgents ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnage :** Jeanne

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le vendredi de Noël**

Tous les vendredis, elle est là, elle l'attend. Ses yeux se perdent tantôt sur le carrousel devant elle, tantôt sur les lignes de son livre. Si vous passiez par là, vous ne pourriez pas ne pas la voir. Vous entendriez la musique joyeuse du manège, vous croiseriez parfois les enfants souriants, vous seriez éclaboussés par l'eau froide de la fontaine, et en passant sous les arbres, vous la verriez, seule et immobile sur son banc. Elle ni bonnet ni gants, juste une écharpe qui semble bien ridicule par rapport au vent froid qui souffle, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid.

Peut-être que quelques flocons de neige tomberont ce jour-là. Alors vous verrez les enfants se faire plus rares, mais ils seront toujours présents. Bien emmitouflés et avec d'énormes chaussures à pompons, ils riront aux éclats sur le manège. Quand ils sourient, elle sourit un peu. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu. Un éclat passera dans ses yeux, puis elle reportera son attention sur son livre. Et si les flocons sont trop nombreux, elle rangera ce dernier, pour ne pas l'abîmer, et se contentera de regarder le manège tourner, avec ces lumières et ces guirlandes.

Elle arrive toujours à la même heure, et part avec le soleil. Quand la nuit se couche, elle se lève, elle s'en va. Derrière elle, vous verrez peut-être, les guirlandes sur les arbres s'allumer et les boules de Noël scintiller. Chaque vendredi, elle l'attend. Elle ne peut pas imaginer qu'il ne viendra pas, et pourtant quand elle part, il n'est pas venu. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de revenir le vendredi suivant, et le suivant encore.

Elle a toujours un sac avec elle, avec un parapluie. Cependant quand il pleut, elle ne le sort pas, et préfère se réfugier au petit café à côté du parc. De là, elle surveille les lieux en sirotant un chocolat chaud. Son regard est perdu ailleurs, et si vous lui parlez, elle ne vous répondra pas. Dès que l'averse se calme, elle paye, ressort, et retourne s'asseoir sur son banc, toujours le même.

Quand des commerçants se promènent en vendant des ballons, elle lève la tête sur leur passage. Peut-être qu'il s'était là, il lui en offrirait un, de ballon. Un joli vert en forme de fleur, ou mieux encore, bien qu'elle rougisse un peu à cette pensée, l'énorme rouge ressemblant à un cœur. S'il se dépêche d'arriver, les vendeurs ne seront pas encore partis. Mais bien sûr, il ne se presse pas de la rejoindre, puisqu'il ne la rejoindra pas. Alors les commerçants passent, son sourire s'efface, et elle replonge dans sa lecture.

On pourrait croire qu'à force d'écouter la chanson du carrousel, toujours la même, elle en deviendrait folle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. A vrai dire, elle n'y prend pas garde, à cette joyeuse mélodie, de même qu'elle ne prête aucune attention aux patients. De temps en temps, elle ouvre son sac pour en sortir un chocolat, ou une bouteille d'eau. Elle ne vient jamais deux vendredis d'affilée avec le même livre. Pourtant quand elle arrive, elle le commence toujours, et en repartant, ne l'a jamais fini. Et quand elle arrive en retard à son rendez-vous, c'est qu'elle sera passée chez le libraire pour acheter un nouveau livre, ayant oublié ou ayant déjà lu celui qu'elle désirait emporter.

Ce soir, c'est la veille de Noël. On penserait qu'elle prépare le repas, et on penserait mal. Car aujourd'hui, on est vendredi, alors elle est au parc, assise sur son banc, et elle attend. Cependant cette fois-ci c'est différant, car lorsqu'un passant vient la voir, elle lève la tête au lieu de se contenter de fixer les pages de son roman. Et quand il lui parle, elle l'écoute.

- Vous vous faites du mal, Jeanne, il ne reviendra pas.

Elle dévisage l'homme blond devant elle, dont le regard la couve chaleureusement derrière ses lunettes carrées. Il lui tend la main, mais elle ne la prend pas. Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle attend.

L'homme soupire, puis s'en va. Il sait que c'est inutile d'insister.

« Il ne reviendra pas. » Les mots lui font mal. Elle refuse de les croire, essaye de les oublier, mais ils sont comme inscrits dans son esprit, refusant de s'effacer. Quelques larmes se perdent sur ses joues, puis dans son écharpe, mais nul ne pourrait affirmer qu'elle s'en rend compte. Ses grands yeux rouges sont fixés sur le carrousel, mais elle ne semble pas le voir. Ce dernier est rempli d'enfants dont les éclats de rire s'égarent dans le vent.

Le temps passe, et de plus en plus de couples se promènent dans le parc. Il y en a d'autres, comme elle, qui s'assoient sur les bancs et attendent quelqu'un. Mais contrairement à elle, ils finissent par être rejoints, se lèvent et s'en vont flâner, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elle, tous les vendredis, elle a attendu, et tous les vendredis, elle est repartie seule.

Ce jour-là, quand le soleil s'est évaporé pour laisser place à la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle ne s'en est pas allée. Elle est restée là, sur son banc, les yeux dans la vague, à écouter la musique du carrousel. On ne lui prête pas attention, à cette jeune fille aux cheveux blancs perdue seule sur son banc. Il se met à neiger, et les flocons se posent en délicatesse sur son visage et se mêlent à sa chevelure. Ils se fondent avec ses larmes et se lovent dans son cou. Elle a froid mais elle ne bouge pas, elle continue d'attendre.

La nuit est totalement tombée à présent. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, et elle distingue quelques étoiles malgré les réverbères allumés environnants, et la lumière provenant du manège et des guirlandes. Et quand elle reporte les yeux à son niveau, elle se rend compte que quelqu'un est assis sur son banc.

- Tu m'as l'air bien triste à la veille de Noël, commente-t-il.

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Les gens continuent de passer devant eux, mais pensent passer devant elle, jeune fille solitaire sur son banc. Ils ne voient pas l'esprit à ses côtés.

- Cela fait longtemps, dit-elle d'une petite voix, que je n'ai plus entendu parler de toi, seigneur Shaman King.

Il tourne la tête vers elle et lui adresse un sourire.

- Tout se déroule-t-il selon tes souhaits ? interroge-t-elle poliment.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça, répond-il. Disons que le sursis que j'ai accordé à l'humanité n'est pas encore parvenu à son terme.

Une question brûle les lèvres de la jeune fille, mais ces dernières restes closes. Cependant, il semble deviner.

- Tu aimerais savoir s'il va venir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus lire dans les pensées, note-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour deviner ce qui te tracasse en ce moment, réplique-t-il. Et puis, ne suis-je pas Shaman King ? Je sais tout.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Il rit doucement, et elle détourne la tête.

- Peu importe ce que tu me diras, je continuerai de l'attendre.

- Je sais, déclare-t-il. Tu l'attends depuis tellement longtemps.

Un silence s'installe entre eux, et tous deux regardent le carrousel tourner, et les enfants sourire et s'amuser.

- Je regrette, tu sais, reprend-elle avec l'envie de se confier. Avant, nous venions souvent ici. C'est d'ailleurs là que nous avons passé Noël, l'an dernier. Un peu avant… qu'il ne parte.

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots, et un petit nuage se forme devant ses lèvres. Quand elle parle, il y a toujours un peu de vapeur qui se forme, comme il s'en forme près des visages des enfants sur le manège ou de ceux des parents qui les contemplent en souriant. Mais quand lui parla, il n'y en avait pas.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de le retrouver ? l'interroge-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Je suppose… qu'un simple coup de fil à Lyserg m'aurait vite permis de savoir où il était. Je suppose qu'il doit penser à moi, de temps en temps…

- Le vendredi, termine l'esprit pour elle.

- Oui, peut-être… concède-t-elle. C'est le vendredi qu'il faisait le mur pour venir me retrouver sans que ses parents ne le sachent. Quand sa sœur s'en ait rendue compte, elle nous a félicités et nous a aidés en le couvrant. Mais tu le sais déjà.

- Bien sûr, approuve-t-il. Comme je sais que c'est un vendredi, que vous vous êtes disputés, et qu'il t'a quittée.

Elle ne dit rien, se contente d'approuver de la tête. Oui, c'est bien un vendredi qu'il a claqué la rageusement la porte. Elle pensait qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps, qu'ils se reverraient sûrement le vendredi suivant. Mais il n'était pas venu. Elle était allée l'attendre ici, à cette place-même, là où elle avait l'habitude de l'attendre, et il ne l'avait pas rejointe. Pensant qu'il était en colère, elle avait remis leur rendez-vous à la semaine suivante, mais de nouveau elle avait patienté en vain. Alors elle avait pris contact avec sa sœur, qui lui avait appris qu'il avait quitté le pays pour une période indéterminée et qu'elle ne savait pas où il était parti. Il n'avait rien laissé à son attention, pas même une lettre d'explication.

Alors depuis, elle attendait. Elle ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour, il viendrait la retrouver. Et depuis un peu moins d'un an, chaque vendredi, elle s'asseyait sur son banc, leur banc, et elle priait intérieurement. Et chaque vendredi soir elle était repartie, le cœur déchiré, mais avec l'espoir que peut-être serait-il présent le vendredi suivant. Elle aurait voulu qu'au moins, si ce n'était son amour pour elle qui l'attirerait dans ce lieu, ce serait de la nostalgie.

- Je vais te laisser, j'ai des obligations, la sort de ses pensées le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Il est très légèrement vêtu, mais il n'a pas froid. Normal, vu qu'il n'était pas vivant.

- A une prochaine fois, Jeanne.

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

- Et joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Hao.

Il lui sourit puis disparaît lentement, comme si le vent effaçait sa silhouette. Elle est de nouveau toute seule. Mais aux yeux de la foule, elle l'a toujours été, de toute manière. Elle replonge dans ses pensées, ses yeux redeviennent inexpressifs. Le peu de couleur venu sur ses joues avec la présence de l'esprit s'effaça, rendant son teint plus blanc que la neige qui couvrait désormais l'ensemble du parc.

- Jeanne ?

Son cœur rate un battement. Cette voix, sa voix… Elle se retourne lentement, n'osant espérer qu'il s'agisse bien de lui de peur d'être déçue. Cependant il est bien là, en chair et en os, devant elle. Il a grandi depuis la dernière fois, sans doute parce qu'il boit trois bouteilles de lait par jour. Ses cheveux bleus sont parsemés de neige, et sa grosse écharpe jaune lui cache le bas du visage. Cependant, elle ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il puisse s'agir de lui.

Alors elle se lève brusquement et se jette dans ses bras. Il chancèle un instant, déséquilibré, puis elle le sent lui rendre son étreinte. Les larmes roulent sans interruption désormais sur ses joues, et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Tu m'as… tellement manqué, arrive-t-elle à lui souffler.

Il l'enlace un peu plus fort et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Pardon.

Un vrai sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il était revenu, il était tout pardonné.

C'était un vendredi, le vendredi de Noël.


	2. II Le cadeau du père Noël

**Personnages : **Yoh, Hana

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau du père Noël**

- Y a les cadeaux, y a les cadeaux !

Le petit garçon sauta plusieurs fois sur son père en criant.

- Debout, y a les cadeaux !

- Hana, geignit Yoh en ouvrant les yeux, ses lèvres tordues en une grimace.

- Allez lève-toi !

L'adulte se redressa et s'étira en bâillant. Il aurait bien dormi encore un peu.

- Mais dépêche-toi ! s'énerva Hana en trépignant d'impatience. Tamao a dit que je ne pourrais les ouvrir que quand tout le monde serait là.

- Ah bon ? Et bien je te donne l'autorisation de les ouvrir sans moi.

- Vrai ? sourit l'enfant.

Yoh allait acquiescer mais il croisa le regard furieux de Tamao qui venait de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa chambre.

- Non, bien sûr que non, se rattrapa-t-il précipitamment. Si Tamao a dit quelque chose, il faut lui obéir. Je te suis jusqu'au salon, ne t'inquiète pas.

La femme disparut en une pirouette rose et Yoh soupira. Depuis son retour, elle lui faisait presque plus peur qu'Anna. Si cette dernière était devenue un peu plus calme depuis la fin du Shaman King, l'éducation de Hana avait rendu Tamao très… dangereuse.

Quand Anna et Tamao se mettaient ensemble en colère, c'était terrifiant. Mais ça l'était encore plus quand Tamao hurlait contre Anna, car il fallait être franc, quand elle se criait toutes les deux dessus mutuellement, c'était toujours Tamao qui avait l'avantage. Etonnant mais vrai.

Leur dernière dispute était quand Anna avait puni Hana en le privant de dessert. Première embuche, Tamao n'avait jamais interdit Hana de manger quoique ce soit, cela allait contre le principe éducatif qu'elle avait suivi jusque là. Seconde embûche, le dessert du jour était le gâteau qu'elle avait cuisiné. Le conflit avait été violent, et Yoh avait trouvé sage d'aller faire un tour dehors, suivi par les Hanagumis et son fils. A leur retour plusieurs heures plus tard, Tamao n'était toujours pas calmée et Anna s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Mais il n'y aurait pas de dispute aujourd'hui, car c'était Noël.

- Papa !

Yoh crut que son fils allait lui sauter à la gorge. Il se hâta de le suivre dans le salon où l'immense sapin avait été dressé.

- Stupide fête occidentale, crut entendre Yoh en passant devant Anna.

Cependant, cela faisait des années que Noël se fêtait au Fumbari Onsen, en particulier dû au fait que Canna, Mari et Mati étaient européennes, et Anna n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. De toute manière, si elle avait élevé la voix, Tamao aurait sûrement répliqué très vertement, alors mieux valait éviter de remettre en question la fête.

Hana se jeta sur les paquets. Il attrapa un grand rectangle rouge, et après avoir déchiffré l'étiquette, l'apporta à Ryu.

- Tiens, c'est ton cadeau.

Ryu découvrit avec un ravissement totalement forcé le nouveau robot de cuisine qui était sorti sur le marché, et remercia à voix haute le papa Noël en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers Anna et Tamao. Elles avaient du se cotiser ensemble pour le lui offrir.

Yoh déplia ensuite soigneusement le papier vert que lui tendit son fils pour découvrir une statuette porte-bonheur. Accroché à elle, il y avait un petit mot d'Anna qui le fit sourire.

Bien évidemment, c'était Hana qui avait le plus de cadeaux. Après avoir déballé les présents de la part de ses parents, de Tamao, de Ryu et des Hanagumi, il empila soigneusement tous ses cadeaux dans un coin, qui allaient de l'écharpe tricotée main au dictionnaire pour l'école en passant par une carte des étoiles. Yoh sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant son fils aussi heureux. C'était le premier Noël qu'ils passaient ensemble, et Hana était aux anges.

Il ne restait plus qu'un emballage près du sapin, mais apparemment tout le monde, sauf Anna et lui, savaient de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'est pour qui le dernier ? questionna Yoh.

- Pour moi, déclara Hana. Mais c'est le meilleur alors je le garde pour la fin.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est le meilleur ? s'étonna son père.

- Je le sais, j'ai le même chaque année. Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique. Ca s'appelle une flamme d'amour. Je vais chercher celle de l'an dernier.

Le petit garçon sortit en courant et Yoh adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ryu.

- La flamme diminue petit à petit à chaque fois, et tous les Noël il en reçoit une nouvelle qu'il faut ajouter à l'ancienne pour la revigorer, le but étant de ne jamais la laisser s'éteindre.

- Et lequel d'entre vous a eu cette idée de cadeau ? interrogea Anna.

- Aucun, lui répondit Canna. Mais quand vous verrez la flamme, vous devinerez facilement.

Avant qu'Anna ne puisse répondre, Hana était de retour avec un bocal presque vide, dont le couvercle était parsemé de petits trous. Yoh crut voir quelque chose brillait à l'intérieur mais il n'en était pas sûr.

- Heureusement que Noël est arrivé, elle était en train de mourir, déclara Hana avec sérieux avant d'attraper son dernier paquet.

Il ouvrit le bocal, et versa le contenu de l'emballage à l'intérieur avant de le refermer. Une flamme en suspension en jaillit, éclatante, et se fondit avec les quelques braises qu'il restait. Elle se mit ensuite à tournoyer dans sa prison, cherchant à sortir, avant de s'immobiliser.

Hana rit.

- Il faut la laisser s'habituer à l'endroit, expliqua-t-il. Et puis lors du réveillon de la nouvelle année, je pourrais la sortir de temps en temps pour jouer avec elle, et elle reviendra toujours dans le bocal ensuite.

- C'est un esprit ? demanda Anna en s'approchant.

- Non, lui répondit Ryu. La première fois qu'Hana a reçu ce cadeau, on a fait toutes sortes de tests dessus avant de le lui laisser, mais on n'a jamais trouvé ce qui faisait vivre la flamme.

- Vous n'avez pas voulu nous écouter à cette époque là, se rappela Mari. Nous, nous avions reconnu ce feu, mais vous ne nous avez pas cru quand nous vous disions qu'il était sans danger.

- Mieux valait prendre trop de précautions que pas assez, se défendit Ryu.

Mati soupira mais ne commenta pas.

Hana était tout sourire et Yoh regardait avec fascination le bocal. Soudain il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit sursauter l'assemblée. Il imaginait très bien son frère avec une barbe et un gros manteau rouge descendre dans les cheminées pour jouer au papa Noël.


	3. III Matinée entre shamans

**Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre que je ne trouve pas très réussi. En réponse à ta demande Star Twins c'est sur Yoh et Hao, mais j'ai voulu conserver le contexte original donc je ne suis pas sûre que le rendu soit celui que tu aurais espéré... Je réessaierai à l'occasion, histoire de ne pas restée sur un échec.

Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce petit feuillet. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Yoh, Hao, Anna, Opacho

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Matinée entre shamans**

Yoh se redressa et s'étira tout en bâillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et se tendit brusquement en apercevant une deuxième couchette à côté de la sienne. Il avait totalement oublié que son frère était venu dormir ici. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus dans la chambre, donc il avait du partir.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Au moins il n'aurait plus à surveiller ses pensées. Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que le soleil était déjà levé. C'était bizarre qu'Anna ne soit pas déjà venue le réveiller à grand renfort de coups de pieds, surtout qu'aujourd'hui allait se dérouler l'étape ultime de son entraînement.

- T'es enfin debout espèce de fainéant !

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence sur une Anna surexcitée. Yoh sursauta violemment et tomba à la renverse.

- Ah !

- Dépêche-toi mollasson, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Yoh se dépêcha d'obtempérer, passa très rapidement à la douche et arriva prêt de pied en cape dans la salle à manger.

- Demande autorisation de prendre un petit déjeuner, essaya-t-il en se tenant au garde à vous.

Anna se planta face à lui pour l'examiner et il cilla immédiatement.

- Anna s'il te plaît…

Un éclat de rire le fit se détourner de la jeune fille pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il grimaça subitement en découvrant Hao, tranquillement assis à table, entre Opacho et Rakist. Ren, Horo, Chocholove, Faust, Manta, Ryu, Manta, Tamao et Pirika étaient également présents, semblant crispés mais tous présents.

Anna alla s'asseoir et adressa la place vide de la tête à Yoh.

- Il faut que tu prennes des forces, fit-elle pour tout commentaire avant de boire son chocolat chaud.

Yoh s'assit en face de son frère et croisa brièvement son regard. Zut, il allait devoir surveiller un minimum ses pensées et ne pas penser à… non, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose ! Ah, Tamao était bien coiffée aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude.

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de son frère et s'aperçut que celui-ci le regardait en souriant. Génial, il se moquait de lui !

- Au fait Hao, résonna la voix d'Anna dans le silence. Je suis persuadée que tu comprendras que nous ne sommes pas d'accord quant au fait de tuer tous les humains qui vont débarquer ici.

- Bien sûr, mais je suis sûr que tu comprendras également que votre avis importe peu, répondit ce dernier, son éternel sourire ne le quittant pas.

Il tourna la tête vers Opacho quand celui-ci tira doucement sur sa manche.

- Seigneur Hao, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une bouteille de lait en plastique.

- Du lait humain plein de bisphénol A très mauvais pour la santé, je te déconseille d'en boire.

- D'accord Seigneur Hao, fit Opacho en hochant vigoureusement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

A la place, il attrapa la briquette de jus d'orange en carton et faillit en renverser la moitié à côté en essayant de se servir.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? proposa timidement Tamao qui était juste à côté de lui d'une minuscule voix.

Le petit garçon approuvant, elle lui prit le jus d'orange des mains et en versa un peu dans son verre avant de bien refermer la briquette.

- Merci, s'exclama Opacho d'une voix fluette, coupant la parole à Anna qui ouvrait la bouche.

Ne se démontant pas pour autant, la jeune fille poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Alors passons un marché, déclara-t-elle à l'attention d'Hao. Aucun mort, et Yoh se bat à tes côtés.

Le concerné tourna violemment la tête vers sa fiancée, manquant de se tordre le coup. Anna avait préparé cette « guerre » depuis le début pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner et soudainement, elle décidait qu'il n'y participerait plus ! Il avait du louper un épisode.

- Bien tenté Anna, mais eux essaieront de nous tuer, je ne vois pas comment il serait possible de les battre sans en faire autant.

- Je voulais dire aucune mort définitive, expliqua cette dernière. Tous ceux qui seront tués, chez nous comme chez eux, seront ramenés à la vie.

- Et comme vos pouvoirs de résurrection sont limités, il ne faudra pas que j'en tue trop, c'est cela ? conclut Hao. Ou alors que je les fasse revivre moi-même par la suite.

Yoh garda le silence mais sa tête tournait à plein régime. Avait-il mal compris ou son frère était-il en train de… « négocier », avec Anna ? Cette dernière avait réussi à trouver un moyen de pression sur Hao, et ce dernier c'était lui. Wahou, il ne se serait jamais douté que son frère tiendrait à ce qu'ils se battent côte à côté…

- Contente de voir que tu as un cerveau, claqua la voix d'Anna.

Tous les membres autour de la table se raidirent en jugeant la jeune fille totalement inconsciente mais celle-ci continua sans s'en soucier.

- Alors, avons-nous un accord ?

Hao la contempla un instant avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pense Yoh ?

Totalement pris au dépourvu, celui-ci mit quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Que devait-il répondre exactement ?

- Je suis de l'avis d'Anna.

Yoh se félicita mentalement. Il trouvait sa parade vraiment superbe, son frère n'y verrait que du feu. Ah non zut, il lisait dans ses pensées, se rappela-t-il brusquement en remarquant le regard amusé que ce dernier lui portait.

- Très bien, le marché est conclu, déclara-t-il sereinement. Nous y allons ?

La question sonnait plutôt comme un ordre et tous se levèrent. Les yeux de Yoh se posèrent sur son croissant qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché. Il l'attrapa et l'avala rapidement sous le regard sévère d'Anna. Il faillit s'excuser mais se rappela qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine et préféra s'abstenir, de peur qu'elle ne se fâche davantage.

- Le Seigneur Hao est de bonne humeur ce matin, remarqua joyeusement Opacho en le suivant à l'extérieur.

- L'idée d'anéantir des humains pour bien commencer la journée a toujours cet effet, confirma-t-il en souriant.

Yoh fronça les sourcils en avalant son dernier morceau de croissant. Son frère ne venait-il pourtant pas à l'instant de faire la promesse de ne pas trop en tuer ?


	4. IV Instants de Noël

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici 5 petits drabbles (soit 5 textes de 100 mots chacun, pour ceux qui ignorent ce qu'est un drabble) sur les différents noël des 5 soldats. En espérant que ça vous plaira et que vous prendrez un peu de temps pour me donner votre avis :) Bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Les cinq soldats (Horo-Horo, Ren, Lyserg, Chocholove et Yoh)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Instants de Noël**

Je regarde avec satisfaction l'harmonica que je viens de finir de sculpter. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais je suis fière du résultat.

- Salut Pirika !

Je sursaute violemment et me retourne vers mon imbécile de frère. Je crie et le tape, le contraignant à baisser la tête en se protégeant de ses bras.

- Pardon, pardon, je m'en vais !

Je continue de le poursuivre en râlant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit loin, puis retourne sur mes pas. Mes yeux se reposent sur l'instrument. Idiot de frère ayant failli découvrir à l'avance son cadeau de Noël.

...

Ses yeux volent d'un bijou à l'autre. Or jaune ou or blanc, le choix est difficile.

- Veux balançoire ! se plaint son fils en tirant sur sa main.

Ren resserre sa prise tout en réfléchissant. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il prend Men dans ses bras et lui montre la vitrine.

- Lequel tu préfères ?

- Pour maman ?

Ren acquiesce et l'enfant semble en proie à une grande réflexion intérieure avant de pointer un collier en argent.

- Demande lui au papa Noël, fit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Ren sourit en reposant son fils.

- D'accord.

...

Lyserg relit la lettre qu'il vient d'achever de rédiger.

- Qu'en penses-tu Morphin ?

La petite fée s'assoit sur son épaule et donne son approbation d'un hochement de tête. Lyserg plie la feuille et l'insère dans l'enveloppe contenant déjà une photo de toute la bande réunie au Fumbari Onsen datant de la fin du Shaman Fight. Il la ferme et la range avec les autres déjà écrites, et toutes accompagnées du même cliché.

- J'irai les poster demain, indique-t-il à son fantôme. Comme cela, ils les recevront chacun la veille de Noël.

...

- Quand je vois Chocholove, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment il a bien pu se retrouver en prison avec nous, confie un détenu à son voisin.

- Des erreurs de jeunesse, répond l'autre. Il s'est livré lui-même à la police pour payer ses crimes.

- C'est un type bien.

Son interlocuteur approuve et un léger sourire relève les commissures de ses lèvres.

- Ouais, et on a de la chance de l'avoir avec nous pour les fêtes de Noël, fait-il en regardant avec amusement le clown faire rire le groupe de prisonniers assis autour de lui.

...

Yoh hésite devant la porte de son fils. Ce dernier est allongé dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton.

- Bonne nuit papa, fait-il doucement.

- Fais de beaux rêves Hana, lui répond son père.

Il s'apprête à quitter la chambre, puis se ravise au dernier moment. Il se penche sur son enfant et dépose tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de le laisser pour de bon. Il tire le battant sans le fermer complètement, comme il sait que son fils préfère, puis s'éloigne silencieusement dans le couloir. Sous sa couette, Hana s'endort avec bonheur.


	5. V Jeu de Noël

**Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce feuillet ci est d'un style plutôt différent des précédents. Je vous serai vraiment très reconnaissante de me laisser votre impression à son sujet. Je suis partie sur l'idée de faire jouer toute la bande à un jeu, et en même temps je voulais rester dans le contexte de Noël comme c'est la période. A vous de me dire si c'est plus ou moins réussi. Et si vous avez des idées particulières de sujets que vous voudriez que je traite, surtout n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Toute la petite bande :)

******

* * *

**

********

Chapitre 5 : Jeu de Noël

Lyserg revoyait encore le grand sourire de Jeanne lorsqu'elle l'avait invité en souriant.

- Je tiens à ce que vous soyez tous présents pour Noël, avait-elle déclaré avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune détective frappa à la porte de la grande demeure où il devait se rendre et fut accueilli par le sourire de l'ancienne chef des X-laws.

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi !

Lyserg entra et déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau du vestibule avant de suivre Jeanne jusqu'au salon. Tous les autres étaient déjà présents, discutant debout par petits groupes.

- Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Horohoro à son entrée.

- Navré, mon avion a eu du retard, s'excusa platement le nouveau arrivé.

- On arrive à être à l'heure en venant de l'autre bout de la planète et toi qui est la porte à côté en Angleterre tu te débrouilles pour être en retard ! C'est un comble quand même, s'exclama son ami.

- Tu es toujours aussi insupportable, commenta Ren.

- Non c'est faux ! s'écria Chocholove en donnant une baffe à Horohoro.

L'assistance le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié l'attaque du troisième larron, expliqua l'humoriste.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez tous là, déclara Jeanne, empêchant une quelconque dispute d'éclater.

Lyserg se mêla aux invités et leur hôte rejoignit Ren. L'ensemble des personnes présentes fixèrent ce dernier avec amusement et il se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec votre sourire stupide ! s'exclama-t-il sortant son arme.

- Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller Men, lui reprocha Jeanne en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

Ren grogna mais se calma.

- Que ce soit clair tout de suite, je me charge personnellement du premier qui réveille Hana, annonça Anna d'une voix froide en balayant l'assemblée des yeux.

Chacun frissonna et se jura de se faire silencieux.

- D'ailleurs Jeanne, où sommes-nous exactement ? s'enquit Yoh.

- Nous avons louée cette villa pour quelques jours, exposa-t-elle. Je tenais à tout prix à fêter Noël en France, pour amener Men voir la tour Eiffel illuminée. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, poursuivit-elle, on pourrait passer à table, qu'en dites-vous ?

Chacun prit place autour de la grande table disposée pour l'occasion, et les filles furent chaleureusement félicitées pour leur cuisine.

- Jun n'est pas venue ? s'étonna Ryu.

- Non, elle a préféré rester en Chine avec nos parents, répondit Ren.

- La sauce est excellente, fit savoir Manta.

- Ah, celle-ci est de Jeanne, leur apprit Tamao. Vous devriez aussi goûter celle d'Anna.

- Anna a cuisiné ? s'exclama Horohoro.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard rougeoyant, et le jeune homme se félicita que la table les éloigne. Il crut un instant avoir échappé à une punition mais reçut une claque magistrale de la part de Pirika.

- Tiens-toi correctement et arrête de me faire honte, le gronda-t-elle.

- Comment se fait-il que Men et Hana soient déjà couchés au fait ? demanda discrètement Lyserg à Chocholove.

- Ils ont piqué une crise pour rester avec nous mais leurs mères ont insisté pour qu'ils mangent avant et se couchent tôt, expliqua son voisin. Demain c'est la veille de Noël et elles estiment qu'ils ne dormiront pas beaucoup, donc il faut qu'ils se reposent ce soir pour ne pas être fatigués.

- D'accord, approuva Lyserg.

Le repas passa, chacun discutant avec animation avec son voisin.

...

Quand tous les plats furent débarrassés, toute la petite bande se retrouva assise en cercle dans le salon, image même des vieux amis.

- Alors, la maîtresse temporaire des lieux avait-elle une idée pour finir la soirée ? demanda gaiement Yoh.

- A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à un petit bac, avoua cette dernière.

- Jeanne ! se plaignit Ren. Nous n'avons plus dix ans.

- Et alors ? répliqua cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Moi ça me dit bien un petit bac, déclara Yoh avec enthousiasme.

- Oh oui, c'est sympa, renchérit Pirika. Pas vrai Horo ?

Son frère se rattrapa juste à temps de dire quelque chose de désagréable avant d'affirmer d'un hochement de tête.

- On pourrait faire des équipes, non ? proposa Lyserg.

- Je me mets avec Lyserg !

- Je me mets avec Manta !

Ce dernier se leva avec un soupir pour céder sa place à Ryu et alla rejoindre son nouveau partenaire en la personne de Yoh.

- Je me demande parfois si ton maître n'est pas un peu suicidaire, confia Bason à Amidamaru, ayant avisé le visage rouge de colère d'Anna.

- Je me posais justement la même question, renchérit Tokagerô.

Le samurai conserva le silence par soutien envers son maître mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Mais Anna ! essaya de se justifier Yoh. C'est juste un choix stratégique parce que Manta connaît le dictionnaire presque par cœur.

- On pourrait faire des équipes de trois, non ? proposa Manta pour essayer de venir à la rescousse de son ami.

- Je préfère l'idée des duos, fit savoir Pirika. Tamao, on se met ensemble ?

- A trois on pourrait refonder notre ancienne équipe, s'enthousiasma Horohoro.

- Je vous ais déjà supporté tout le Shaman Fight, tu n'imagines quand même pas que je veux rester avec vous, claqua la voix de Ren en réponse.

Horo s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son ancien coéquipier quand Chocholove le retint par le bras.

- Laisse-le se mettre avec sa chérie, voyons, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

L'expression faciale de Horohoro changea du tout au tout et il se rassit avec un sourire en coin.

Finalement, Ren et Jeanne se mirent, comme c'était ô combien prévisible, ensemble, Ryu avec Lyserg, Pirika avec Tamao, Horo avec Chocho, et Anna avec Manta et Yoh. Etant un nombre impair, il fallait obligatoirement une équipe de trois et personne ne se serait avisé de contrarier Anna de toute manière.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, je vais chercher les papiers et les crayons, déclara Jeanne avec un sourire radieux en se levant.

...

- Qu'inscrivons-nous comme colonnes ? s'enquit Manta.

- Prénom de fille, prénom de garçon, pays, ville, animal, végétal… commença à énumérer Lyserg.

- Végétal ? s'étouffa Ryu. Comment peut-on trouver des noms de plantes ?

- Si tu étais à l'écoute de la nature, tu le saurais ! rétorqua Horohoro.

- Très bien, trouve-moi une fleur en Y, le défia son ami.

Le shaman du Nord resta bêtement à réfléchir sous le regard exaspéré de l'assistance.

- Oh ça va, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras.

- On pourrait adapter un peu les règles, suggéra Jeanne. Par exemple, ne mettre que les prénoms de gens que nous connaissons tous.

- Bonne idée, approuva Tamao.

- On est obligé de garder les animaux et les végétaux ? demanda Ryu d'une voix gémissante.

- Oui, déclara Anna d'une voix autoritaire.

- Tu connais des noms de végétaux toi ? s'inquiéta Yoh.

- Moi non mais le minus si. Il doit même connaître les noms en latin, répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

Manta baissa la tête, dépité.

- Et n'oubliez pas la colonne sport, rajouta Chocholove.

- Ca devrait suffire, décida Ren.

- Tu vas voir Ryu, on va gagner, fit Tokagerô en se plaçant derrière son maître.

- Ne rêve pas trop l'affreux ! s'écria Ponchi.

- Ouais ! C'est Tamao qui va l'emporter ! C'est elle la meilleure ! hurla Konchi.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu lever le petit doigt, ils avaient été purement et simplement écrabouillés par Anna.

- Il nous faut quelqu'un de neutre pour choisir la lettre, annonça Lyserg.

- R, déclara Ren.

- Pourquoi R ? s'offusqua Horohoro.

Il n'obtint cependant aucune réponse, car Ren était déjà en train de gratter sur la feuille, sous l'œil attentif de Jeanne, à l'instar de toutes les autres équipes.

- C'est quand tu veux que tu te décides à nous aider, le réprimanda Pascal Avaf.

La partie était lancée.

...

- Fini ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Lyserg, Ryu, Manta et Yoh.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on a juste trouvé l'animal et le végétal ! s'exclama Horohoro.

- Si tu faisais travailler ton cerveau on s'en serait mieux sorti que cela, rétorqua Pascal Avaf en le frappant derrière la tête. En plus, je te signale qu'on a aussi un nom masculin.

Kororo lui lança un regard attristé et s'assit sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à comparer leurs résultats.

**R selon Manta, Yoh, Anna** /13 points

Prénom masculin : Reoseb

Prénom féminin : Rutherfor

Pays : Rwanda

Ville : Riga, capitale de Lettonie

Animal : Raton laveur

Végétal : Rhododendron

Sport : Randonnée

**R selon Tamao et Pirika **/7 points

Prénom masculin : Ren

Prénom féminin :

Pays : Russie

Ville :

Animal : Renard

Végétal : Rose

Sport : Rugby

**R selon Ryu et Lyserg** /10 points

Prénom masculin : Ryu

Prénom féminin : Rutherfor

Pays : Royaume-Uni

Ville : Rome

Animal : Rhinocéros

Végétal : Rose

Sport : Rallye

**R selon Ren et Jeanne **/6 points

Prénom masculin : Ren

Prénom féminin :

Pays : Roumanie

Ville : Rome

Animal : Renard

Végétal : Rose

Sport :

**R selon Chocholove et Horohoro** /6 points

Prénom masculin : Rackist

Prénom féminin :

Pays :

Ville :

Animal : Rat

Végétal : Ronce

Sport :

- R comme Ren… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as choisi cette lettre, remarqua Horohoro.

- Tu n'avais toujours pas compris, se désespéra sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Chocholove et Pascal Avaf soupiraient.

- Lettre suivante, exigea Ren d'une voix impérative, détestant rester sur une défaite.

- M, décida Yoh avec enthousiasme.

**M selon Manta, Yoh, Anna** /10 points

Prénom masculin : Matamune (Yoh) Manta (Manta) Mosuke (Amidamaru) Vous êtes des crétins (Anna)

Prénom féminin : Mach

Pays : Mali

Ville :

Animal : Musaraigne

Végétal : Merisier

Sport :

**M selon Tamao et Pirika **/8 points

Prénom masculin : Mikihisa

Prénom féminin :

Pays :

Ville :

Animal : Mille-pattes

Végétal : Marguerite

Sport : Marche à pied

**M selon Ryu et Lyserg** /11 points

Prénom masculin : Marco

Prénom féminin : Morphin

Pays : Mauritanie

Ville : Milan

Animal :

Végétal : Menthe

Sport : Motocross

**M selon Ren et Jeanne **/13 points

Prénom masculin : Marco

Prénom féminin : Meene

Pays : Mongolie

Ville : Madrid

Animal : Marmotte

Végétal : Muguet

Sport : Musculation

**M selon Chocholove et Horohoro** /10 points

Prénom masculin : Mick

Prénom féminin : Mary

Pays : Mexique

Ville : Mexico

Animal :

Végétal : Marronnier

Sport :

- Stop, retentit la voix de Ren au bout de quelques secondes.

- Dommage, il ne nous manquait que l'animal, soupira Lyserg.

- On compare ? demanda Tamao.

Chacun lista ses résultats et ils comptabilisèrent les points.

- C'est un sport ça le motocross ? questionna Chocholove.

- Parfaitement, répliqua Ryu. SI tu veux mon avis, j'aurai plus de doute au sujet de la marche à pied de Tamao et Pirika.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Tokagerô. Ce n'est pas un sport ça, de marcher.

- Tu as quelque chose à redire ? demanda Tamao d'une voix froide en le fixant.

Tokagerô n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ponchi et Konchi lui étaient déjà tombés dessus. Ryu, quant à lui, jugea prudent de battre en retraite pour ne pas essuyer une des fameuses colères de Tamao.

- La manche est pour Ren et Jeanne, déclara Yoh.

- Hey ! s'exclama Horohoro. Pourquoi y a-t-il plusieurs solutions pour votre prénom masculin. Ce n'est pas de la triche ça ?

- On n'arrivait pas à se décider, expliqua Manta avec un air penaud.

- Mais comme de toute manière personne n'a une proposition identique à l'une des nôtres, nous marquons deux points, conclut la discussion Anna.

- Vous êtes sûrs que la capitale du Mexique c'est Mexico ? Ce n'est pas un peu facile ? s'enquit Pirika, soupçonneuse.

- Parfaitement ! s'offusqua Pascal Avaf.

- Vexée d'avoir moins que nous petite sœur, se moqua Horohoro.

- Pas du tout, s'énerva la jeune femme.

- On fait une dernière manche ? proposa Jeanne.

- K, lança Lyserg à la cantonnade.

**K selon Manta, Yoh, Anna** /8 points

Prénom masculin :

Prénom féminin : Keiko

Pays : Kenya

Ville : Kaboul

Animal :

Végétal : Kiwi

Sport : Kung-fu

**K selon Tamao et Pirika **/6 points

Prénom masculin : Konchi

Prénom féminin : Kororo

Pays :

Ville :

Animal : Koala

Végétal :

Sport : Kyudo

**K selon Ryu et Lyserg** /5 points

Prénom masculin : Kevin

Prénom féminin :

Pays :

Ville : Katmandu, capitale du Népal

Animal :

Végétal : Kiwi

Sport : Kung-fu

**K selon Ren et Jeanne **/6 points

Prénom masculin : Kevin

Prénom féminin :

Pays :

Ville : Kiev, capitale de l'Ukraine

Animal :

Végétal : Kiwi

Sport : Kendo

**K selon Chocholove et Horohoro** /12 points

Prénom masculin : Karim

Prénom féminin : Kororo

Pays : Koweït

Ville : Koweït

Animal : Koala

Végétal : Kaki

Sport : Karaté

- Fini ! s'écria Horohoro en bondissant.

Nouvel étalage de feuilles, nouvelle comparaison.

- Pourquoi avez-vous deux fois Koweït ? trouva étrange Yoh.

- C'est à la fois le nom du pays et de la capitale, comme pour le Luxembourg, répondit Lyserg à la place de Chocholove et Horohoro. Zut, je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- C'était une très mauvaise idée ton K, fit remarquer Tokagerô. C'est vous qui avez le plus mauvais score.

- Nous, rectifia Ryu. Je te signale que tu fais aussi partie de l'équipe. Et arrête de rejeter la faute sur Lyserg.

- Tu vois Tamao, soupira Pirika. Je te l'avais dit qu'on aurait du mettre Kanna à la place de Kororo pour marquer plus de points.

- Tant pis, fit sa partenaire en haussant les épaules.

- Faites moins de bruit, s'agaça Ren. Jeanne n'arrive pas à se concentrer pour faire le total des points.

Horohoro et Chocholove tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui en souriant bêtement.

- Comme c'est mignon, fit le premier.

- Je dirai même plus, comme c'est mignon, renchérit le second.

- J'ai fini, fit Jeanne en se redressant avec ravissement, empêchant Ren de se jeter sur les deux garçons. Alors, l'équipe d'Anna 31 points, l'équipe des filles 21, celle de Lyserg 26, la notre 25 et celle de Horo 28.

- On a gagné ! s'écria Yoh en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Tu es sûre que tu as bien compté ? s'exclama Horohoro. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il nous batte de trois points !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'énerva Ren en se levant brusquement pour prendre la défense de Jeanne.

- On a gagné ! Heureusement que tu étais là Manta, tu es le meilleur !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dernières ? se fâcha Pirika.

- Mais tu es d'accord avec moi Ren que Yoh ne peut pas avoir gagné, non ? poursuivit Horo avec exubérance. Jeanne a du faire une erreur de calcul.

- On a gagné !

- Hey…

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée de jeunes adultes qui tournèrent la tête vers la porte du salon. Hana, bâillant, et Men, se frottant les yeux d'une main, étaient en train de les observer avec mauvaise humeur, tous deux en pyjama.

- Vous faites trop de bruit, se plaignit l'enfant Asakura. On ne peut pas dormir.

Jeanne se leva vivement pour aller recoucher son fils et Tamao s'éclipsa à la cuisine, prétextant à voix basse allé vérifier quelque chose. Les autres qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir se tassèrent sous le regard d'Anna. Aïe !


	6. VI Cadeaux de Noël

**Notes :** Coucou à tous ! Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de trois scènes, comme pour le feuillet "Instants de Noël", mais ce ne sont pas vraiment de drabble puisqu'ils font respectivement 200, 300 et 200 mots (double-drabble, triple-drabble ?). Je les ai écrit pour Rain et pour Star Twins, car je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon Yoh/Hao précédent et que j'avais envie d'essayer Marco et Meene. Donc voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaira :) Et vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir le droit de donner votre avis ! *grand sourire à tous les autres lecteurs* Joyeux Noël à tous et à bientôt ! (en théorie en bas de cette page si vous êtes de bons lecteurs xD Mais non je ne fais pas la quête !)

**Personnages : **Marco et Meene; Yoh et Hao; Jeanne et... Ren ! (désolée, le dernier a failli être un Hao/Jeanne... mais c'est raté; pour ceux qui sont allergiques à la guimauve, faites-y attention)

**

* * *

**

****

Chapitre 6 : Cadeaux de Noël

_« Toutes les âmes du passé et du futur ont besoin d'amour » - Marco_

Rackist et moi rejoignions le Greet Spirit. Je songe à Lyserg, Jeanne et les autres. J'espère qu'ils réussiront à sauver cet enfant égaré. Nous, nous devons nous préparer pour notre dernière bataille afin de les aider.

Les autres X-laws se sont déjà tous rassemblés, même Azazel est présent. Ils nous accueillent avec un sourire joyeux et mon cœur s'emballe en croisant le regard heureux de Meene. Elle est tellement belle, quand elle sourit ainsi.

Je ne sais quoi lui dire, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour me comprendre. Nos voitures, nos anges sont derrière elle, les deux nôtres côte à côte.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, m'indique Rackist.

J'acquiesce avant de prendre place près de ma bien-aimée. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

- C'est… fini.

La voix que nous reconnaissons tous nous tire de notre torpeur. Le Seigneur Maiden se tient face à nous, ses cheveux argentés épars autour de son visage et des larmes dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non, je la rassure d'un sourire. Le Shaman King n'aura rien contre une petite visite de notre part. C'est un commencement.

...

_« Je suis tellement content pour toi, frangin. » - Yoh_

Yoh lève la tête vers sa mère. Avec énergie, elle frotte ses cheveux gorgés d'eau d'une serviette blanche son fils de quatre ans.

- Keiko ! appelle sa belle-mère depuis le couloir. Il y a Mikihisa au téléphone pour toi.

- Dis-lui que je ne veux pas lui parler.

- C'est Noël, tu pourrais faire un effort.

La jeune femme soupire mais quitte sort de la salle de bain. Yoh la regarde sortir puis s'approche de la fenêtre derrière laquelle tombent des flocons.

Il ne peut d'abord apercevoir que son reflet à travers la vitre, qui se déforme peu à peu. Ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus long, l'éclat dans ses yeux différents, son visage froid et impassible.

Yoh sursaute et recule précipitamment. Dehors, la silhouette lui ressemblant lui sourit, puis s'échappe. Yoh ouvre la fenêtre, laissant le vent glacé s'engouffrer dans la maison et balayer son corps dénudé.

- Reviens ! crie-t-il vainement à l'ombre qui se dissimule dans les arbres.

Ce soir était la veille de Noël, et son grand-père Yohmei disait toujours que les fantômes se regroupaient autour des maisons d'humains, en particulier de shamans pour retrouver la chaleur caractéristique de cette période de fête. Cette ombre solitaire est-il l'un d'entre eux ? Yoh se sent triste pour elle, qui doit mourir de froid dehors sous la neige.

- Yoh ! La fenêtre !

Sa mère se hâte de refermer la vitre ouverte et entreprend de réchauffer son fils congelé. Il ne l'écoute pas vraiment râler, occupé à fixer la neige au-dehors.

Une fois sa mère partie, il rouvre rapidement, juste le temps de murmurer un « joyeux noël » au vent avant de rejoindre sa famille au salon.

- Joyeux Noël, petit frère, lui répond-on depuis les arbres.

...

_« Moi aussi, je veux te donner de l'amour. » - Jeanne_

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le toit, et son visage s'adoucit devant ses yeux brillants.

- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il.

- Les étoiles sont magnifiques d'ici. Beaucoup plus brillantes qu'en France, répondit-elle.

- Tu commences à ressembler à Yoh.

Jeanne partit d'un rire cristallin qui tira un sourire à son amant.

- Alors… Aimes-tu suffisamment la Chine pour y rester ? questionna Ren.

Jeanne prit le temps de réfléchir à ses mots avant de lui répondre.

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise lors du Shaman Fight, c'est que le meilleur des guides était le cœur. Quand je regarde les étoiles, je pense toujours à lui, qui doit nous surveiller, et j'ai l'impression que renier mes sentiments, c'est comme le renier lui.

Son regard se perdit un instant au loin, avant de revenir sur le visage de Ren. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient en France, et puis on voit très bien les étoiles d'ici. Alors j'ai décidé d'écouter mon cœur et… je veux rester avec toi.


	7. VII Les 108 voeux de la nouvelle année

**Notes :** Bonne année 2011 à tous ! J'espère que vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions pour l'année qui arrive :) Comme vous allez vite le voir, c'est le cas des personnages de Shaman King. Je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes. Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Personnages : **Tous (même ceux de l'anime... il me fallait 108 personnages, et les lily-five et leurs fantômes m'en donnaient 10 d'un coup, alors à la fin, en ramant pour chercher, j'ai cédé à la facilité... et vous allez aussi croiser Basil, parce que je l'aime bien ^^) En même temps, s'il ne fallait en citer qu'un seul, je dirai le vent :) A vous de deviner qui peut bien l'incarner. Un indice: c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas écrit de petit bout de papier. Le premier qui trouve a gagné ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les 108 vœux de la nouvelle année**

- Il sera bientôt minuit, les cloches vont sonner pour chasser les bonnô, signala Manta.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Lyserg.

- Les mauvais désirs, expliqua Anna. Les 108 coups de cloches serviront à s'en débarrasser pour la nouvelle année. C'est une manière de purifier le temps.

- Intéressant, commenta l'anglais.

- En France, il est de tradition de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir, déclara Jeanne.

L'idée fit sourire la grande assemblée shamanique réunie pour l'occasion, quelques jours après la fin du Shaman Fight.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Yoh. On a qu'à chacun écrire les nôtres sur un bout de papier. Ensuite on les met tous dans un grand chapeau puis on les tire les uns avec les autres.

- Génial ! se réjouit Pirika.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir des idées aussi stupides, fit valoir Horohoro.

Cependant, chacun s'attela à la tâche avec bonne humeur, même le shaman des glaces après avoir réussi un coup de poing parfaitement violent de la part de sa petite sœur.

- Tu ne participes pas, Ren ? s'étonna Jeanne en s'approchant de lui.

- Je n'y vois pas l'utilité, répondit ce dernier en grinçant des dents. Et puis, je n'ai pas de résolution à prendre.

- Tu n'as qu'à écrire un vœu alors, proposa Jeanne. De toute manière, il sera anonyme.

Il maugréa qu'il allait faire un effort et en retour reçut un sourire resplendissant de la part de la jeune fille, ce qui le fit légèrement rosir.

…

Finalement, chacun eut rédigé un ou plusieurs petits mots qu'ils glissèrent dans le chapeau que Rakist voulut bien prêter pour l'occasion. Certains refusèrent bien sûr de se prêter au jeu, mais dans l'ensemble tous y prirent part, y compris ceux qui avaient choisis de rester auprès du Shaman King dans le Great Spririt mais qui étaient présents sous forme d'esprit.

- On les lit maintenant ? lança Yoh depuis une petite surélévation en prenant le chapeau.

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Horohoro le bouscula en courant, fuyant un Ren apparemment très fâché. Le chapeau renversa son contenu qu'une brise de vent balaya, et ainsi vit-on ainsi les petits mots tourbillonner au-dessus des têtes des shamans.

- Raté, commenta Chocholove. Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois.

- Bonne année ! s'exclama Yoh.

Et sur ces paroles, les coups sonnèrent. Chacun s'enlaça en riant, les yeux brillants d'amusement. L'assemblée se mit en route vers le temple, et on oublia bien vite les petits mots. Seul le vent les lit tous, devinant sans mal l'auteur de chacun. Alors pour à notre tour tous les découvrir, nous nous mélangerons avec le vent. Ainsi pourrons nous les lire, ces petits bouts de papier, un pour chaque coup de cloches sonné.

…

« Que je grandisse » Manta

« Que je puisse conserver mon best-place » Ryu

« Que Ryu ne se ramollisse pas trop » Tokagerô

« Que je combatte ma timidité » Tamao

« Que je croise pleins de jolies filles » Conchi

« Que Tamao devienne une super jolie fille » Ponchi

« Que j'aide toujours efficacement maître Yoh » Amidamaru

« Que je reste avec Yoh » Anna

« Que ma sœur soit heureuse » Reoseb

« Que mon frère s'inquiète moins pour moi » Seyrarm

…

« Que mon maître trouve le bonheur » Bason

« Que Pyrong soit toujours à mes côtés » Jun

« Que je reste toujours aux côtés de Jun » Pyron

« Que je ne sois pas trop vite grand-mère » Ran

« Que mon fils trouve une épouse digne de ce nom pour perpétuer la famille » En

« Que j'ai un petit fils aussi vif que son père » Tchin

« Que j'ai un petit fils moins flemmard que son père » Yohmei

« Que mon mari arrête de laisser traîner son linge sale » Keiko

« Que Keiko me gronde moins que l'an passé » Mikihisa

« Qu'Anna ne s'égare pas en chemin » Kino

…

« Que Rakist ne révèle jamais à personne l'activité que je pratiquais étant petit » Marco

« Que Marco nous fasse une démonstration de danse classique » Rakist

« Qu'il arrête de m'offrir les mêmes chocolats auxquels je suis allergique chaque année » Meene

« Que notre chef se rende enfin compte que Meene est allergique aux chocolats blancs » John

« Que nous nous retrouvions tous à leur mariage (s'il arrive enfin à se décider à lui demander de l'épouser, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne à combattre » Kevin

« Que notre sainte puisse enfin vivre sa propre vie » Chris

« Que je n'oublie jamais ce que m'a appris ce Shaman Fight » Lucky

« Que les X-laws restent unis par l'amitié » Pof

« Qu'Amano me donne un fils » Reiheit

« Que notre vie avec Reiheit soit bien remplie » Amano

…

« Que nous préservions l'équilibre » Sati

« Que la volonté de maître Sati soit respectée » Jackson

« Que mon maître cesse d'appeler Sati maître » Fudow

« Que le monde soit plus beau » Yainage

« Que mon maître arrête son régime » Gundari

« Que nous continuions de faire des efforts » Kadow

« Que les Gandhara restent grands » Aizen

« Que Sati n'oublie pas les enseignements que je lui ai enseigné » Daei

« Qu'en grandissant je sois comme ma grande sœur Sati » Komeri

« Que Komeri soit plus attentive à mes enseignements » Seikyou

…

« Que Sati nous montre la voie » Ian Li

« Que je fasse toujours de mon mieux » Mami

« Que nous trouvions notre voie » Pino

« Que Pino continue de nous guider » Zoria

« Qu'il nous reste encore une longue route glacée à parcourir » Cardimahide

« Que je cesse d'embêter mon frangin à tout bout de champ » Anahol

« Que je ne meurs plus avant très longtemps » Anatel

« Que le monde reconnaisse la suprématie des esprits égyptiens » Khafre

« Que nous donnions un nouvel essor à notre pays » Nakht

« Que nous devenions super célèbres » les Bozu

…

« Que le seigneur Hao soit fier de nous » Kanna

« Que j'accomplisse toujours les désirs de maîtresse Kanna » Ashcroft

« Que je ne quitte pas Kanna et Mach » Mary

« Que Jack cesse de me voler mon pistolet » Chuck

« Que je fasse plus d'efforts pour accompagner Kanna faire du shopping » Mach

« Que Chuck arrête de me voler mon poignard » Jack

« Que Turbin reconnaisse que ma team de mariachis est la meilleure » Peyote

« Que Peyote arrête de nous casser les oreilles avec sa musique » Turbin

« Que mon maître accepte que je me débarrasse du génie d'Aladdin qui est une honte à tous les génies du monde » Jin

« Que tout le monde aime le rugby » Big Guy Bill

…

« Que les animaux cessent d'être menacés par les hommes » Zenchin

« Que les pandas vivent en paix » ShionShion

« Que je trouve le repos dans le Great Spirit » Blocken

« Que la vie soit belle pour maître Yoh » Boris

« Que je me tienne toujours très éloignés des chauves-souris » Damayaji

« Que je devienne un puissant shaman » Basil

« Que le seigneur Hao soit heureux et qu'il vienne me voir de temps en temps » Opacho

« Que je devienne la digne héritière des paches comme le voulait maître Goldova » Lip

« Que Lip arrête d'être trop sérieuse » Rap

« Que la vie soit belle pour les jeunes » Silva

…

« Qu'Horohoro réalise son rêve » Karim

« Que nous soyons efficaces au sein du Great Spirit » Blon

« Que le seigneur Shaman King suive nos conseils avisés » Magna

« Que Nichrom continue de grandir mais ne me dépasse pas » Chrom

« Que Chrom arrête de me traiter comme un bébé devant tous les autres » Nichrom

« Que l'année soit bénéfique pour faire changer les choses » Namari

« Que j'arrive enfin à préparer des bons cafés dans le Great Spirit » Tarim

« Que j'essaye de dire moins de vulgarités » Radim

« Que les garçons arrêtent de me protéger sous prétexte que je suis une fille » Rutherfor

« Que Lip et Rap poursuivent la mission des paches » Goldova

…

« Que les filles continuent de veiller sur moi » Millie

« Que Millie cesse de faire des cauchemars » Onibi

« Que Sharona accepte de changer de prénom » Ellie

« Qu'Ellie puisse retourner vivre sans crainte au milieu des humains » Kamaitachi

« Qu'il y ait toujours des occasions pour se battre » Sally

« Que ma maîtresse ait toujours quelqu'un sur qui je puisse me défouler » Korogashi

« Que je retrouve le goût d'aller en cours » Lilly

« Que j'ai le droit de mordre ce qui embêtent ma maîtresse » Jangurian

« Que les filles reconnaissent enfin que je suis la plus belle des cinq » Sharona

« Que les chevilles de ma maîtresse dégonflent un peu » Enra

…

« Que mon fils s'épanouisse » Asanoha

« Que je puisse retourner auprès de mon ancien maître » Matamune

« Que Yoh perpétue la lignée des Asakura » Yohken

« Que nous trouvions la paix » Faust et Elisa

« Qu'elle me sourie de nouveau » Ren

« Que la paix se répande sur toute la Terre (et qu'il me regarde plus souvent) » Jeanne

« Que la justice soit » Shamash

« Que mon frère pense toujours à moi » Pirika

« Que je fasse fleurir un immense champ de fuki et que Damuko soit heureuse » Horohoro

« Que tout aille bien pour Usui-kun » Kororo

…

« Que je m'engage et me donne tous les moyens dans les études que j'entreprendrai quelles qu'elles soient » Lyserg

« Que Lyserg ne reperde plus son sourire retrouvé » Morphin

« Que le rire l'emporte toujours » Chocholove

« Que mon maître accepte toujours que je reste à ses côtés » Mick (mais l'écriture est celle d'Orona)

« Que mon disciple et ses amis deviennent plus intelligents » Pascal Avaf

« Que Chocholove améliore son humour » Orona

« Qu'Amidamaru prenne plus soin de mes sabres » Mosuke

« Que tout aille bien » Yoh

…

Les 108 coups viennent de retentirent, il est temps pour le vent de laisser voyager les petits papiers en toute liberté, soufflant une dernière fois quelques mots sur leur trajet.

« Bonne année »


	8. VIII Sous le gui

**Notes :** Coucou à tous ! Voilà, j'avais envie d'essayer un nouveau style d'écriture, donc je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis dessus. Je n'ais pas l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne de manière aussi légère. Enfin, vous me direz. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** Horohoro, Tamao

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sous le gui**

J'adore Jeanne, et j'adore la France ! Pourquoi ? Parce que là-bas, il y a une coutume qui veut que lorsque deux personnes se retrouvent sous une branche de gui, elles s'embrassent. Jeanne nous en parlé il n'y a pas longtemps, quand on comparait nos différentes traditions pour le nouvel an. Alors certes, j'ai mis un temps fou avant de trouver une branche de gui, mais maintenant je la serre dans ma main comme s'il s'agissait de mon skate-board.

J'ai toujours trouvé Tamao mignonne, avec ses grands yeux timides et ses joues toujours roses ou rouges selon son degré de timidité du moment. Seul problème : comment l'approcher sans qu'elle ne s'enfuie au courant ou se ferme comme une carpe. Dès qu'elle est gênée, elle n'ose même plus parler et communique avec sa tablette. Heureusement que Jeanne, décidément je l'adore, nous a parlé de cette coutume avec le gui.

Jeanne aussi est vraiment mignonne, dommage que Marco soit toujours en train de la surveiller. J'aurai bien expérimenté le coup de la branche de gui avec elle mais je tiens encore à ma vie. Et puis si je meurs, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'occuper de l'immense champ de fuki pour les koropockles.

Ca y est, j'ai accroché la branche dans la nuit à la porte de la cuisine, il suffit que je me lève avant tout le monde et que j'attende à côté. Tamao est toujours la première levée pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, donc nous nous retrouverons tous les deux sous la branche !

…

C'est idiot mais je commence à être nerveux. Je me suis levée aux aurores pour l'attendre, mais ils sont encore tous en train de roupiller. Ah mais quels flemmards, je vous jure !

J'entends des pas dans le couloir et je trépigne sur place. Ca y est, elle arrive. Kororo apparaît à côté de moi et essaye de me dissuader, mais je lui explique gentiment et à voix basse que même s'il elle restera éternellement le premier amour de ma vie, il est normal que je trouve Tamao mignonne. Mon fantôme a l'air désespérée et semble me prendre pour un idiot mais je ne l'écoute plus, les pas s'étant fait encore plus proches. Je calcule exactement le moment où elle entre dans la cuisine pour me rapprocher d'elle subitement.

- Hey t'as vu ça, du gui ! Il faut qu'on s'embrasse !

Moi-même je trouve ma réplique totalement stupide, mais au moins j'obtiendrai ce que je veux. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je me rends compte avec effarement que ce n'est pas Tamao qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine mais Anna, et ses yeux me foudroient sur place. Ah, c'était donc ça que Kororo essayait de me dire.

…

J'avais oublié à quel point les claques d'Anna étaient douloureuses.

…

Je regarde Tamao surveiller sévèrement Kanna, Mary et Mach. Elle a bien changé en quelques années. Elle ne rougit plus, n'utilise plus sa tablette, s'est affirmée. Des fois, il arrive même qu'elle me fasse peur. Ca me fait toujours un peu rire de repenser à ma piètre tentative de l'approcher quand j'étais gosse. Demain soir c'est le nouvel an, et Anna et Yoh viennent le passer au Fumbari Onsen. Pour ma part, je prends l'avion demain matin dès l'aube pour retourner auprès de ma sœur.

Cette histoire de gui me revient en mémoire. Peut-être que cette fois-ci…

Comme la dernière fois, trouver une branche relevait de l'impossible, mais j'ai fini par y arriver, à force de persévérer. Je l'accroche dans le salon avec un sourire un peu niais. A côté de moi, Kororo soupire. Elle pourrait essayer de m'encourager au lieu de me regarder avec pitié !

Un grand bruit retentit dans la cuisine et je m'approche discrètement de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il m'est formellement interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce depuis que Tamao m'a surpris a emprunté à manger dans le frigo. Enfin, ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais faim ! Ne me dites pas que je suis le seul à avoir des fringales nocturnes.

J'entrouvre le battant et me fige. Tamao est allongée par terre, Mach sur elle, toutes deux les jambes enlacées et bouche contre bouche. Je referme la porte et vais m'affaler dans le salon. Au passage, je récupère distraitement la branche de gui, et j'aperçois Kororo m'approuver dans son coin.

En fait depuis le début, je n'avais aucune chance.


	9. I Envie

_**Partie II : Péchés**_

**Notes : **Et un nouveau feuillet ! Oui je sais, c'est très rapproché du précédent, mais j'avais de l'inspiration, donc... Vous remarquerez que j'ai regroupé ces feuillets en parties. Tous les précédents appartiennent donc à la catégorie "Fêtes", et désormais je vous présente la partie "Péchés", qui comprendra très exactement 7 chapitres, je pense que vous devinez pourquoi ^^'

**Personnage : **Hana

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Envie**

Hana regardait la pluie par la fenêtre de sa chambre, perdu dans de sombres pensées. Il avait enfin réussi à faire sortir Horohoro qu'il avait croisé dans l'escalier en disant qu'il allait chercher du gui. Drôle d'idée, mais venant de cet adulte irresponsable, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Son attention fut attirée par deux silhouettes qui traversèrent son jardin d'un pas vif avant de disparaître sous le perron. Depuis sa porte entrouverte, il entendit des voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Amidamaru, vas-voir qui c'est, lança-t-il, curieux mais n'ayant pas envie de se lever lui-même.

Malheureusement, le fantôme n'était pas là, sans doute en train de discuter avec l'autre guerrier chinois de cet insupportable Men. Il serra les poings de frustration mais finit par se lever, et alla jusqu'à la rambarde de l'escalier donnant sur l'entrée. Une très belle jeune femme se tenait dans le hall, à côté de celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Ren, le père de Men.

Quand elle se tourna vers Tamao, Hana put apercevoir son visage orné d'un sourire doux et de deux yeux rouges, des yeux qu'il détestait car appartenant à Men, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sur cette femme. Elle ôta sa veste, libérant une cascade de cheveux argentés qui voletaient dans son dos.

Elle appela son fils d'une voix enchanteresse, et Hana sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit l'autre garçon arriver. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, pendant que son père posait une main bienveillante dans ses cheveux. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Tamao lever la tête et se baissa rapidement, pour ne pas qu'elle le voie.

- Je vais vous préparer du thé chaud, déclara-t-elle. Tous les autres sont dans le salon.

- Merci Tamao, mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps, nous ne voulons pas t'importuner, fit savoir Ren.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui répliqua la maîtresse de maison.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était sortie, Hana se redressa et reporta son regard sur la petite famille Tao. Il fut choqué par le sourire léger qu'abordait Men, lui qui était toujours si sérieux, casse-pied et de mauvais poil.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas embêté Tamao, fit son père avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non ! protesta immédiatement le petit garçon.

Le regard de Ren s'adoucit et la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés posa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Cette fois-ci, Hana partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les mains tremblantes. Une famille… Une famille unie, c'était l'image qu'il avait eu en les voyant tous les trois ainsi, et une bouffée d'envie le submergea. Il s'imagina à la place de Men, dans les bras de la jolie dame, qui l'embrasserait elle aussi, avec cet élan d'amour maternelle.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi Men avait-il droit à une famille, et pas lui. Il ne voyait que très rarement ses parents, toujours en déplacement, et quand ils étaient présents, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il recevait cette douceur et tendresse de la part de sa mère. En fait, petit, il avait toujours cru que c'était Tamao, sa véritable mère. C'était ce qu'on lui disait. Ryu, Ponchi, Conchi, les Hanagumi, Tamao elle-même. Sa mère l'aimait-elle si peu pour l'abandonner encore bébé ? Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils partis sans lui ?

Tamao lui avait expliqué qu'Anna avait été élevée par la grand-mère de Yoh, et que ce dernier et Mikihisa étaient presque des étrangers, tant ils s'étaient peu vus et peu parlés. Alors pour combler cette douleur lancinante que lui causait l'absence de ses parents, il s'était fait une raison. C'était comme ça dans les familles de shamans, ce n'était pas que pour lui, tous étaient élevés par d'autres que leurs parents, c'était normal. Cette conviction lui avait permis de tenir bon, de ne pas être trop triste, de ne pas ruminer. Et puis, il y avait toujours eu Ryu pour lui remonter le sourire, et Reoseb et Seyrarm qui n'habitaient pas loin.

Mais aujourd'hui, en voyant cette aura chaleureuse autour de Men et ses parents, sa solide conviction venait de s'effondrer. Pourquoi Men avait-il droit à ce bonheur, et pas lui ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

Hana s'agenouilla sur son lit et posa son front contre la vitre froide. Il regarda les gouttelettes ruisselaient sur le carreau, de l'autre côté. Lui aussi, il voulait de l'amour. Lui aussi, il voulait une vraie famille, comme celle de Men. Ce sentiment de colère et de tristesse qui s'emparait de lui et lui broyait l'estomac, était-ce ce que Tamao appelait la « jalousie » ? Sans nul doute.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il vit trois silhouettes sortir de la maison, puis Zenchin, Big Buy Bill et Blocken les suivre. Il s'agissait des deux grandes de tout à l'heure, et d'une plus petite, qui marchait entre les deux, tenant la main à chacune d'entre elle. Et à cet instant, Hana se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais autant envié Men. En apercevant son reflet à travers le verre, il découvrit sans surprise la pâleur de son propre teint. Cette jalousie qui le prenait aux tripes en devenait maladive.

Il aurait voulu détourner le regard, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il continuait de fixer Men et ses parents qui s'éloignaient, avec ce souhait persistant d'être à la place du garçon. Il pouvait imaginer d'ici la joie que cela lui procurerait, d'être entouré, d'être aimé, et aussitôt, se rendant compte de la perversité de ses pensées, se dégoûtait.

Quand les trois ombres eurent disparues sous la pluie, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Et toujours, ces mots se répétaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Pourquoi lui, et pas moi ?

- Hana ? le sortit de sa torpeur la voix de Mach.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Viens manger le repas est prêt. Et au fait, tu aurais pu venir saluer Ren et Jeanne et saluer les autres pour leur départ.

Non, il n'aurait pas pu aller les saluer. La jolie jeune femme l'aurait peut-être embrassé sur le front, à lui aussi, et il aurait ressenti cette joie malsaine de peut-être pouvoir voler la place de Men. Ou alors elle ne l'aurait pas fait, et sa déception aurait creusé un grand vide dans sa poitrine.

- Pas faim, répliqua-t-il.

- Dépêche-toi, je ne donne pas cher de toi si Tamao est obligée de venir te chercher elle-même.

En temps normal, Hana aurait frissonné à cette idée mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas peur. Seule restait cette jalousie, cette envie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

…

L'image de Men entouré et aimé de ses parents l'obséda toute la nuit, et quand il se regarda dans le miroir au petit matin, il se trouva une tête à faire peur. La boule était toujours logée au creux de son estomac, refusant de disparaître.

- Bon, je file avant de rater mon avion. Pirika me tuerait si je rentrais en retard, disait Horohoro dans l'entrée.

- C'est vrai que ta sœur n'est pas une tendre, approuva Ryu.

- Ah, mais je ne peux pas partir sans avoir embrassé Hana ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il l'aperçut se rendant d'un pas traînant à la cuisine et se jeta sur lui.

- Au revoir mon petit Hana, tu vas me manquer !

- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Horohoro se prit un fantastique coup de pied de la part du jeune garçon mais ne se départagea pas de son sourire pour autant.

- Allez, j'y vais. A plus Hana, et merci de m'avoir prêté ta chambre !

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder l'adulte lui faire un clin d'œil avant de quitter la maison. Au fond de lui, la boule se défit un peu. Peut-être qu'en fait, Horo allait lui manquer un peu, à lui aussi.

Il reprit son entreprise première, soit se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine, et s'abandonna sur une chaise. Il observa son bol de lait d'un air vide, réfléchissant à tout et à rien.

- Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? On vient de croiser Horo qui partait, il avait l'air très en retard.

Hana sursauta, croyant avoir rêvé la voix qu'il entendant depuis l'entrée.

- Forcément, tu le connais, fit Ryu en riant.

Yoh ouvrit avec énergie la porte de la cuisine et adressa un grand sourire à Hana.

- Surprise ! déclara-t-il.

Son fils le regarda sans réagir. Il ignorait que ses parents devaient rentrer aujourd'hui, il pensait ne pas les revoir avant encore six mois. Mais il était vrai que ce soir, c'était le passage à la nouvelle année, c'était normal qu'ils rentrent. Habituellement, il accueillait toujours son père avec un fantastique coup de pied. C'était sa manière à lui de le punir de l'abandonner tout le temps où il partait en voyage. Depuis petit, il ne se rappelait pas une seule fois où il ne l'avait pas reçu avec son traditionnel coup. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une unique fois, se jeter dans ses bras. Peut-être alors qu'ils auraient ressemblé à la famille de Men. Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, après quatorze ans, que cela allait se produire.

Il sentit soudain une main lui ébouriffer les cheveux et leva la tête vers son père. Ce dernier souriait bêtement comme il savait si bien le faire, et Hana lui infligea le fameux coup de pied qu'il méritait comme signe de bienvenue.

Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Ryu, les Hanagumi, Horohoro quand il ne lui cassait pas les pieds… Au fond, ils étaient tous sa famille, sa grande famille. Alors au fond, ce n'était pas grave si elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de Men. Les différences sont importantes, et puis l'important, c'est juste d'avoir des gens qu'on aime et qui nous aime autour de nous.


	10. II Luxure

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est bien court mais c'est ainsi qu'il m'est venu, donc je n'ai pas cherché à l'allonger par diverses méthodes. Par contre j'ai remarqué que personne n'avait laissé de commentaire pour "Envie". Vous n'avez pas aimé ? A moins que ce soit le concept des sept péchés qui vous déplaise ? Quoiqu'il en soit je vous serai très reconnaissante de laisser votre avis, que je sache dans quelle direction m'orienter. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Surprise ! Vous verrez à la fin du texte qui sont les deux antagonistes de cette brève histoire. Je fais référence de manière détournée à un troisième personnage dont le nom n'est pas cité. Celui qui trouve a gagné :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Luxure**

« J'ai envie que tu sois en moi toute entière, j'ai envie de t'avaler, de te manger. Je ne te lâcherai pas du regard, et mes yeux seuls suffiront à te brûler, sans jamais t'enflammer. Tu es belle à croquer. Quand tu auras envie de me mettre des tartes ne te retiens pas, quand tu voudras te lover contre moi surtout n'hésite pas. J'explose quand tu n'es pas là, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Sans ta présence à mes côtés je perds toute mon utilité. Mon seul but dans ma vie c'est de te protéger.

Alors quand je te cuisine ne te fâche pas, c'est ma manière de t'aimer. Quand tu auras froid, sache que je serai là pour te réchauffer. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te dévorer. Tu me parais juteuse, tu me parais exquise, et j'ouvre grand ma bouche pour que tu t'y glisses. J'ai de l'énergie à n'en plus finir, je peux tenir des heures sans jamais fatiguer, mais une pression de toi et je m'arrêterai.

Ma poulette, viens près de moi. Si des patates t'accompagnent, ce n'est pas grave invite-les. Si ce sont des tomates, tant pis qu'elles viennent aussi. Je tolérerai tout tant que toi tu es là. Ton unique présence suffit à m'échauffer.

Tu peux venir me rejoindre couverte de béchamel ça ne gênera pas. Tu peux venir couverte de chocolat fondant, de sauce à la tomate, de moutarde, de confiture, de fruits confits et tout ce que tu veux. Evite juste la chantilly, car le chaud et le froid ne font pas bon ménage. Que la glace ose seulement s'interposer entre nous deux et je la réduirai en une flaque liquide.

Mon repas, mon gâteau, mon gratin, ma tourte, mon poisson, ma pizza… je t'aime comme un four. »

Pirika explosa de rire face à cette déclaration d'amour aussi incongrue. Mais de la part de Chocholove, il fallait s'y attendre.


	11. III Orgueil

**Notes :** Un nouveau chapitre comme vous pouvez le constater. L'orgueil ne ressort pas particulièrement comme un péché, et peut ne pas être seulement appliqué au personnage principal (l'Empereur par exemple mais tout le monde s'en fiche...) Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Personnage :** Mosuke (une anecdote au passage, pour choisir le personnage j'ai sélectionné au hasard l'un de la liste... et je suis contente que ce soit bien tombé, il n'y en a pas beaucoup des histoires avec Mosuke :D)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Orgueil

J'ai passé des jours et des nuits à forger ce sabre. Je ne crois pas y avoir mis tout mon talent, car je n'y ai pas mis tout mon cœur, mais je trouve qu'il approchait toutefois de la perfection. C'est avec fierté que je l'ai remis à l'Empereur il a semblé satisfait. Deux nuits plus tard, Amidamaru est venu me voir, et mes rêves se sont écroulés.

Nous n'étions que deux gosses quand nous nous sommes connus. Nous nous sommes battus ensemble, pour protéger les autres et pour survivre dans le monde. Ca n'a pas été facile tous les jours, et nous avons erré longtemps avant de trouver notre place. Etre embauché par l'Empereur semblait être ce qui pouvait nous arriver de meilleur, mais paradoxalement, c'est ce qui s'est révélé être le pire.

- Mosuke, tu dois te sauver d'ici rapidement.

C'est insensé, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille.

- Quoi ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ?

Cette vie n'est pour nous. Ce n'était qu'un but impossible à atteindre, un rêve qui s'évanouit au matin. Pourtant j'y avais cru à ce rêve, j'y avais cru quand l'Empereur nous avait dit qu'il nous voulait tous deux à son service, j'y ai cru à cette porte de sortie de la misère. Quel naïf j'ai été !

Nous avons grandi, vécu et survécu ensemble, il est impensable que j'abandonne Amidamaru. De la même manière que pour lui, il est impossible de me tuer. Nos vies n'ont toujours formées qu'une seule nous avancions sur le même chemin. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer désormais ? Pour les lubies d'un Empereur ?

- Oui ! je m'exclame. On va se tirer ensemble ! Comme ça, aucun de nous deux ne souffrira !

- Je ne peux pas.

Les mots d'Amidamaru tombent comme une sentence.

- J'ai donné ma parole au seigneur, explique-t-il. Remettre cette parole en question est indigne d'un samouraï. Mais cela ne me donne pas la force de te tuer pour autant… J'assumerai la faute et le châtiment de t'avoir fait fuir.

Il ne me regarde pas, la tête basse, ne me présentant que son dos.

- Amidamaru…

Quand je l'appelle, il ne se retourne pas. Il préfère se sacrifier pour me laisser vivre, et je sais que j'aurai agi pareillement à sa place.

- J'ai compris.

Je lui ai fait une promesse, celle de lui forger le plus puissant, le plus magnifique des harusames. Toute la journée qui a suivi, à la sueur de mon front j'ai conçu le plus beau des sabres. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, toutes mes peurs, toute ma joie, ma colère, ma tristesse. Je voulais que ce sabre soit le témoin de notre amitié, une amitié que rien ne pouvait briser, et surtout pas un Empereur sans éthique.

Je pouvais observer le reflet de mon visage dans sa lame alors que je l'affutais. Je n'ai jamais trouvé sabre aussi parfait, et j'étais fier de me dire qu'il s'agissait de mon œuvre.

- Mosuke le forgeron… on était sûr de te trouver là.

Je me suis retourné, et j'ai vu les soldats de l'Empereur. J'ai compris que j'allais mourir. Pire, j'ai compris qu'Amidamaru allait mourir. Mais j'ai serré fort dans ma main l'épée de lumière que je venais d'achever. Parce que cette épée parfaite, c'était l'amitié qui existait entre Amidamaru et moi.


	12. IV Gourmandise

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Je constate que mon feuillet précédent ne vous a pas plu (sinon vous auriez laissé un petit mot gentil pour me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?) mais je m'en fiche j'ai de nouveau sélectionné le personnage principal au hasard, na ! Ca a failli être Manta d'ailleurs, mais j'ai relancé parce qu'il me manquait l'inspiration ^^'

**Personnages :** Surprise ! Je vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure du texte ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Gourmandise

J'ai invité mon seul et tendre amour au restaurant. Elle veut goûter à tout, manger de tout, reprendre de chaque plat. Elle rétorque au serveur furieux qui a apporté une salière que c'est mauvais pour la santé, et il fait bien de ne pas la contredire, car en tant qu'infirmière elle aurait pu parler pendant des heures entières pour démontrer qu'elle a raison. Elle est toujours douce, sauf quand il s'agit de nourriture. Je me demande comment elle fait pour manger autant et garder la ligne, mais elle y arrive. Je me lève pour aller payer l'addition et elle m'attend avec un grand sourire. La note, à défaut des plats, est salée la prochaine fois je l'inviterai au cinéma.

…

Je commence un petit peu à m'inquiéter à force de voir les aiguilles tourner sur la grande horloge du hall de cinéma. Le film va bientôt, si ce n'est déjà le cas, commencer, et ma chère hésite toujours entre glace à la pistache et glace aux framboises. Au moins a-t-elle déjà écarté fraise, citron et mangue, c'est déjà cela. Ah ça y est, elle a choisi.

- Deux boules vanille et chocolat s'il vous plaît, demande-t-elle.

…

On est tous les deux assis au bord de l'eau, côte à côte. Elle me pousse soudainement en arrière et pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Je souris en passant mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Je t'aime tu sais, je souffle.

- Moi auchi.

Je relève un peu la tête. Ah oui, avec un quartier d'orange dans la bouche, c'est tout de suite moins pratique.

…

Jouer à chat est notre jeu préféré. C'est souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, elle qui lance la partie, en me chipant un livre, mes lunettes, un habit. Elle s'enfuie comme une gamine et je me lance à sa poursuite en riant. Parfois je mets du temps à la rattraper, laissant durer le plaisir, parfois je l'emprisonne tout de suite, la serrant fort contre moi en respirant son parfum. Elle rit, les yeux brillants.

Elle accepte toujours sa défaite, parfois avant même que le jeu n'ait commencé. Mais le jour où elle m'a déclaré alors que nous avions les pieds dans le ruisseau « Le premier qui fait tomber l'autre dans l'eau se voit offrir une boîte de chocolats » je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse gagner.

…

L'avantage avec la femme que j'aime, c'est que je sais exactement ce qui lui fera plaisir pour son anniversaire. Alors je m'enferme dans la cuisine, j'emprunte le tablier de cuisine de ma mère, je me lave les mains et je m'attèle à la tâche. Je me suis coupé avec le couteau, brûlé avec le four, me suis renversé de la farine dessus, ait de l'œuf collé dans les cheveux, les mains couverte d'une croûte suspecte, les vêtements entièrement salis – le tablier n'ayant pas correctement rempli son office – mais quand j'ai vu le regard que mon amour a posé sur mon gâteau, j'ai réalisé que tous ces sacrifices en valait bien la peine.

- Tu as du sucre sur les lèvres, m'a-t-elle murmuré avant de m'embrasser.

…

Un vide immense vient de se creuser dans ma poitrine. C'est à travers un rideau flou et humide que je distingue les contours de son corps. Je tombe à genoux près d'elle, et effleure son visage ensanglanté d'une main. Elle paraît glacée, figée, morte. Je ne peux pas y croire, je refuse d'y croire. La rose que je lui avais apporté tombe dans ses cheveux sans que je me rappelle avoir ordonné aux muscles de ma main de s'ouvrir. Je hais cet hôpital, je hais celui qui lui a fait ça, je hais la mort.

J'entends sans écouter des voix autour de moi, je sens sans percevoir des mains me relever, je vois sans regarder le corps de ma bien-aimée emmené. Je titube jusqu'à son bureau, avec quelques seringues posées sur le côté, des médicaments éparpillés. J'ouvre machinalement un tiroir et tombe sur une enveloppe qui porte son parfum et son écriture. En fines lettres : « Cadeau de mon aimé »

Qu'a-t-elle pu garder de moi si précieusement ? Je vois des gouttes tomber sur l'enveloppe, mais ne comprends pas qu'il s'agit de mes larmes. C'est d'une main tremblante que j'attrape le contenant et l'ouvre. Je reconnais une lettre d'amour, la première que je lui ai écrite, parfumée à l'orange, son fruit préféré. Et avec, une sucette de ce goût. Je ne la savais pas encore gourmande, lorsque je la lui avais offerte. Il s'agit du premier présent que je lui ai fait, il y a déjà de nombreux mois. Dire qu'elle ne l'a pas mangée…

Je serre la sucette fort entre mes doigts, et glisse l'enveloppe et la lettre froissée dans ma poche. Je ne me rappelle pas du trajet que j'ai pris pour rentrer chez moi, il est sans importance. Le visage de mon amour tué me hante encore, se superposant au souvenir plein de vie que j'ai d'elle. Je descends d'un pas rapide les escaliers menant sous terre, je pousse la bibliothèque qui dissimule la cave, je donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. Un vent glacé s'engouffre dans mes veines, me paralyse. Je respire difficilement, aperçoit un cercle rouge fondant sur moi.

Ne reste plus que la douleur. Ma poitrine je brûle, j'arrache ma chemise. Un immense cercle de feu est tracé dans ma peau. Je hurle, et serre toujours plus fort la sucette dans ma paume. Je la revois sourire, je la revois danser, je la revois dormir, je la revois rêver. Je la revois vivre, tout simplement. Je refuse de laisser la mort l'emporter.

Je cesse de crier, et fais un peu en avant dans la cave. Je vois du sang couler le long de mes bras sans en localiser la provenance. Je m'en moque, je trouverai le moyen de la ramener, même si je dois y laisser la vie. Déterminé, je fais un autre pas. Le cercle sur ma poitrine s'estompe peu à peu avant de s'effacer totalement.

Je n'ai plus mal, ni dans mon corps, ni dans mon âme. Je vais la ramener, c'est une certitude. Alors je referme la porte derrière moi, m'approche de la table de bois couverte de poussière, souffle sur le premier livre. « Alchimie et Shamanisme »

Alors, toujours en serrant la sucette d'Elisa entre les doigts, je me plonge dans la lecture des travaux de mon ancêtre Faust, le premier du nom.


	13. V Paresse

** Notes : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici l'un des plus longs feuillets publiés, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'idée originale me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà alors je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu l'écrire comme je le voulais. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en le rédigeant, à vous de me dire si vous avez apprécié le lire :) Bonne lecture !

**Personnages :** Hao et Tamao

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Paresse

Tamao sort silencieusement de la maison. Les garçons se détendent dans la source thermale, Anna est devant son émission, Ponchi et Conchi se défient aux cartes, Pirika, épuisée, est déjà couchée. Après les évènements de la journée, elle a besoin de discuter, de prendre l'air, de se livrer, de penser à autre chose… Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle souhaite, elle sait juste qu'elle ne veut pas rester dans cette maison.

Sa confrontation avec Hao repasse en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, certes, mais la première fois qu'il lui parlait directement. En Amérique, toute la scène s'était jouée uniquement entre Anna et lui, Manta et Tamao s'étaient contentés de les regarder. Aujourd'hui, cela avait été totalement différent.

Lyserg et Jeanne étaient morts, Manta évanoui. Elle s'était dressée contre Anahol, et avait réellement espéré que le cauchemar qu'elle était en train de vivre allait cesser lorsque Marco s'était relevé. Il avait maîtrisé leur adversaire en un temps record, et semblait contrôler parfaitement la situation. Tamao avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que tout irait bien. Marco voulait savoir où était Sati pour ressusciter Jeanne et Lyserg. Ils allaient revenir à la vie, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Malheureusement encore une fois le destin avait joué avec ses rêves, et la voix d'Hao l'en avait sortie.

- Marco, désolé de te décevoir. Sati est déjà morte.

Opacho, Hao et Rackist étaient passés à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un seul regard, marchant droit vers Marco et Anahol. Mais si elle leur était insignifiante, l'inverse n'était pas vrai, et un vent glacé s'était emparé de son corps à leur passage. Elle s'était sentie si petite.

Hao avait discuté avec Marco et encore fois elle avait jouée à la toile de fond. Inutile, invisible et pourtant risquant de perdre la vie si un mot de trop était échangé entre les antagonistes.

- De toute façon… vous allez mourir ici.

Les paroles d'Hao ne l'avaient même pas fait tressaillir. Elle s'y attendait de toute façon. Elle avait échappé à la mort une première fois lors de l'explosion, puis une seconde fois lorsque Marco était soudainement revenu d'entre les morts, avant qu'Anahol ne la tue. Mais personne ne pouvait tromper éternellement la faucheuse, sauf Hao peut-être.

Une immense voiture over soul apparut à côté d'elle et l'attention d'Hao, Rackist et Anahol se porta sur elle. Marco explique que malgré sa mort la voiture ne disparaîtra pas, qu'elle conduira les corps de Jeanne et Lyserg, ainsi que Manta et elle en lieu sûr, près de Faust. L'esprit de Tamao s'était embrouillé, et seule l'idée de la mort imminente de Marco avait réussi à se frayer un chemin au milieu du flot d'informations.

- Non… Marco risque de…

Les adultes ne l'avaient même pas entendue. De nouveau, ils avaient discuté en se désintéressant d'elle. En fait, Tamao doutait qu'à part Marco, et Anahol avant l'arrivée de son maître, aucun d'eux ne l'ait vraiment considérée. C'était vers l'over soul que leurs regards s'étaient tournés, pas vers elle. Pour eux, elle n'était rien.

- Je tuerai tous ceux qui s'opposeront à moi.

Tamao avait cru voir une flamme briller dans le regard d'Hao. Son cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite, plus fort. Elle refusait de laisser les autres mourir, elle refusait de laisser Hao gagner.

- Non.

Cette fois-ci, son cri avait attiré toute l'attention sur elle. Pour la première fois, le regard de l'onmyo s'était posé sur elle, pour la première fois, il lui avait parlé. Et ce souvenir imprimé dans sa mémoire refusait désormais de s'effacer.

- Alors que vas-tu faire ? Vous pouvez tenter de vous échapper, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser partir. Toi aussi tu rêves de te marier avec Yoh Asakura. Tu devrais essayer de te mesurer à moi.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait dire, elle savait qu'il jouait avec ses pensées et avec elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse avoir, elle était déterminée à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, ce en quoi elle croyait. S'il fallait l'affronter pour cela, elle était prête.

- Tamao, ne l'écoute pas et sauve-toi vite ! lui avait crié Marco.

- La ferme. Tu veux que je brûle tes lunettes ?

Une brusque vague de colère avait parcourue Tamao. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, en fait, elle se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas encore le cas. Alors c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle avait pointé son arbalète sur Hao.

- Ca suffit, s'était-elle contentée de déclarer.

Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce qui avait suivi. Elle pensait s'enflammer, souffrir, mourir. Au lieu de cela, les adultes détournèrent le regard, l'ignorant. Une nouvelle fois, elle reprenait son rôle de tapisserie. Il lui fallut jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle pour comprendre ce revirement de situation. Anna était là.

- Anna !

Soulagement, bonheur, joie… Tamao n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle avait ressenti exactement à ce moment-là. Une seule chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle s'était sentie en sécurité, soutenue. Elle n'était plus seule.

- Tamao, tu as eu chaud ! s'était exclamé une voix en provenance du golem. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là !

- Reoseb et Seyrarm !

- Le golem a été décoré de kanjis par Anna, il est encore plus puissant qu'avant !

Tamao avait souri. S'ils étaient ensemble, il ne pourrait rien leur arriver. C'était idiot bien sûr, car Hao pouvait tous les balayer d'un seul coup, néanmoins elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient invincibles.

- Alors ? avait demandé Anna à son attention.

- Heu… rien.

Rien. Comme si tout ce qui venait de se produire n'était rien. En même temps, que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ?

La suite s'était enchaînée trop rapidement pour qu'elle en garde autre chose qu'un souvenir flou. Ils étaient montés dans la voiture et le golem et s'étaient enfuis, Rackist et Anahol à leurs trousses. Il fallait se dépêcher d'aller chercher Yoh pour secourir Anna, restée seule avec Hao.

Tout cela… avait été tellement riche en émotion. Tamao en tremblait presque, à se le remémorer. Elle aurait besoin d'extérioriser sa peur, mais elle ne le peut pas. Elle voudrait empêcher son cœur de battre encore si fort, bien des heures après, mais elle ne le peut pas. Elle voudrait que quelqu'un la rassure ou se blottir sous ses couettes pour tout oublier, mais elle ne le peut pas. La seule chose qu'elle peut faire, c'est marcher à travers les arbres, à ressasser les évènements.

…

Le Shaman Fight était vraiment épuisant. Tamao escalada quelques rochers, prit appui sur un arbre, fit encore quelques pas avant de trouver un endroit dégagé. Le village des participants s'étalait sous elle, dans le clair de lune. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche et porta son regard sur les étoiles accrochées à la voûte céleste. Elle ne pensait plus aux événements de la journée, à sa peur, à son courage, à sa folie. Elle ne pensait plus aux autres, elle ne pensait plus à elle. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, excepté peut-être ces points brillants qui semblaient s'animer pour danser sous ses yeux.

Elle ferma les paupières, bercée par le silence. Les battements de son cœur avaient retrouvé un rythme normal. Un léger souffle de vent vint caresser son visage et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses dons de shaman l'alertèrent soudain et elle se redressa brutalement dans l'herbe, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Tu en as mis du temps, avant de me repérer, se moqua une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner, sachant à qui elle aurait à faire face. Cette voix qui l'avait poursuivie toute la journée revenait la troubler dans son repos, c'en était véritablement agaçant.

Il rit alors qu'elle-même n'osait plus bouger. Que diantre fichait-il ici, si près de l'endroit où dormait Yoh et les autres ? Venait-il pour les attaquer ? Si c'était le cas il fallait qu'elle les défende, ou plutôt qu'elle les prévienne.

Tamao jeta frénétiquement des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de se rappeler qu'elle était seule, Conchi et Ponchi sans doute toujours plongés dans leur partie de carte à côté d'Anna.

- On ne peut pas avoir de la chance à chaque fois, cette fois-ci il n'y a personne pour venir te sauver.

Tamao serra ses poings et réfléchit activement. Sauter de la falaise ? Mourir immolée était sans doute moins douloureux. S'enfuir à toutes jambes ? Comme si elle avait la moindre chance. Faire la morte ? C'était bon uniquement pour les animaux, et elle doutait sérieusement de l'efficacité de cette technique, en particulier face à Hao Asakura.

- Dis-moi Tam-tam, as-tu peur de la mort ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Tamao se raidit il était vraiment près désormais.

- Tam-tam ? s'étonna-t-elle en maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix.

- Si tu crois que je me rappelle de ton prénom en entier…

- C'est Tamamura, coupa-t-elle abruptement.

Hao s'assit à côté d'elle sans commenter.

- Alors Piano, as-tu peur de la mort ? lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Tamao sentit ses joues s'échauffer, et préféra pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa déplaisante question le reprendre une fois de plus sur son nom.

- Tamamura.

- Ce n'est pas ton prénom, répliqua Hao.

- Pour vous c'est Tamamura et rien d'autre.

L'onmyo tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea d'un regard perçant. Tamao détourna la tête, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Son cœur s'affolait et elle était bien contente d'être assise, n'étant pas sûre que ses jambes aient réussi à la supporter si elle était debout.

- Je préfère les framboises, lâcha le jeune homme.

Tamao mit du temps avant de faire le rapprochement entre Tamamura, les mûres et les framboises, et quand elle y parvint enfin Hao enchaînait sur autre chose.

- Tu n'es pas une humaine, mais tu es faible, il est normal que tu ais peur de la mort.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai peur de la mort ? riposta Tamao pour le principe.

- Pas de ça avec moi Strawberry, n'oublie pas que je peux lire dans tes pensées.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux sous le regard incrédule de la jeune fille.

- J'aime bien Strawberry, je crois que je vais continuer de t'appeler comme ça, fit-il à mi-voix.

- Pas question, c'est moche, se défendit Tamao.

- Tu trouves que plafond c'est joli ? Ou alors tapisserie.

Mur, plafond, tapisserie… Tamao se demandait quand même si le dernier il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Elle fixa l'herbe sans répondre, les lèvres serrées. Tapisserie… C'était sans doute un surnom qui lui irait à merveilles. Pourtant, elle savait à quel point elle détestait ce rôle, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

- Je te laisse jusqu'au lever du soleil, murmura Hao à côté d'elle.

- Pour ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Vivre.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille. Son sort était scellé, au premier rayon du jour il la tuerait. L'idée la percuta brutalement et elle s'allongea à son tour sur l'herbe, le regard vide. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas mourir maintenant alors que dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, cela lui était égal ? Etait-ce parce qu'alors elle s'était résignée, que désormais elle s'était projetée dans l'avenir ? Avait-elle réellement escompté mourir plus tôt dans la journée ?

- Tu te poses trop de question Pinky, tu ferais mieux d'aller faire tes adieux tant que tu le peux encore.

- Tamamura, rectifia-t-elle machinalement.

- Je faisais référence à ta couleur de cheveux.

- Je ne vous appelle pas Perruque moi, lui retourna-t-elle.

Le visage d'Hao apparut subitement dans son champ de vision. Il s'était redressé et se penchait désormais sur elle, un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. Tamao retint sa respiration, paralysée.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main et le contact de sa peau fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique à la jeune fille. Il la porte jusqu'à ses cheveux, la força à passer ses doigts au travers, à tirer dessus. Tamao regarda avec une sorte de fascination sa main privée de volonté propre se perdre dans la chevelure brune de son ennemi. Ils étaient doux, soyeux, et n'avaient décidément rien d'une perruque.

- Je préfère ça, commenta Hao, satisfait, en reculant son visage de celui de Tamao.

La jeune fille attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira fort. Il grimaça et l'assassina des yeux.

- Pour m'en assurer, justifia-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

Hao sourit diaboliquement et se rapprocha d'elle, réduisant la distance les séparant. Tamao ferma les yeux, sentant son souffle dans son cou, sur ses lèvres, sur ses paupières. Les cheveux bruns lui tombèrent sur le visage alors que la bouche d'Hao venait frôler sa joue.

- N'oublie pas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. L'aurore.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva en face à face avec les étoiles. La pression qui s'exerçait sur elle quelques instants auparavant avait disparue, et en se relevant, elle constata que les environs étaient déserts. Avait-elle rêvé ? Certainement pas.

…

Tamao resta encore un moment immobile, à regarder les étoiles. L'aurore… Elle se leva machinalement et marcha vers l'auberge, avançant comme une automate. Elle passa sans un mot dans le salon, ignorant ses fantômes inquiets qui voulurent savoir où elle était passée, mais s'arrêta devant la porte de Yoh. Elle pouvait entendre des voix de l'autre côté. Celle de Yoh et celle de son frère. Elle hésita à aller demander des explications à Anna, puis décida que cela ne la concernait pas et alla se coucher.

Enjambant silencieusement Pirika et Anna endormies, elle s'allongea sur son futon. Avait-elle vraiment envie de passer les dernières heures qui lui restaient à dormir ? Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre sinon ? Au fond, si la mort venait la prendre dans son sommeil, ne serait-ce pas moins douloureux ?

Elle resta de longues heures éveillées, perdue dans ses pensées, avant que la fatigue n'ait raison d'elle et ne vienne la cueillir pour l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Pirika et Anna étaient déjà levées et avaient quitté la pièce. Elle fixa un moment le plafond sans bouger. Mieux aurait valu pour elle dormir encore lorsque viendrait l'aurore.

Malgré cela elle se leva pour aller s'accouder à la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit arrivant à son terme était encore paisible.

- Déjà éveillée ?

Tamao ne se retourna pas en reconnaissant la voix d'Hao. Elle entendit la porte se fermer après qu'il fut entré, mais elle s'en moquait. Lui qui était si puissant, n'avait-il pas d'autres choses à faire au lieu de la tourmenter ?

- Il semblerait bien que non, Tambourin.

- Tamamura, fit-elle laconiquement.

- Tu sembles avoir perdu tout goût à la vie, la mort te sera reposante.

- J'aime la vie et je ne veux pas mourir, je suis juste résignée à prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

- Si tu ne veux pas mourir, pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté Yoh et les autres ?

- Comme s'ils pouvaient me protéger de toi…

- Crois-tu que je me serai battu contre eux juste pour te voir mourir ?

- Non, après tout je ne suis rien à tes yeux. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu veux me tuer maintenant, pourquoi tu m'as laissé une nuit de plus, pourquoi tu me parles en ce moment. A moins que ce ne soit pour te distraire.

- Mes félicitations, tu arrives à deviner les choses sans utiliser ta tablette divinatoire, se moqua Hao.

Tamao ne releva pas.

- Depuis quand me tutoies-tu ?

- Depuis que j'ai réalisé que le vouvoiement s'adressait aux personnes que l'on respectait.

- Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, de lui dépendra la santé de tes amis et de savoir si ta mort sera rapide et douce ou lente et douloureuse.

- M'accordez-vous tant d'importance que vous éprouvez le besoin de me menacer ? questionna Tamao en se retournant vers lui.

Hao lui sourit et s'avança vers elle sans qu'elle n'esquisse un geste pour s'enfuir. Elle releva le menton pour le défier d'approcher encore, ce qu'il fit sans en tenir compte.

- Peut-être pour la même raison que je pousse Anna à bout, pour voir cet éclat de peur dans tes yeux, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Le visage de Tamao s'empourpra et Hao éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Tamamura… souffla-t-il correctement pour la première fois. Je crois que je préfère Tamao.

Ainsi il connaissait bien son prénom. Prévisible, il lisait dans les pensées.

Il se détourna d'elle, s'éloigna et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. Tamao jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre dans son dos, juste le temps de constater que le soleil s'était levé.

- Le jour est là, osa-t-elle faire remarquer, incertaine.

- Je sais, confirma Hao. Mais j'ai la flemme d'appeler le Spirit of Fire.

Et sur ce il quitta la pièce pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres.


	14. VI Avarice

**Notes : **Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci... A vous de me donner votre avis.

**Personnage :** Ren

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Avarice**

« Ne jamais toucher au lait de Ren. » C'était un des principes fondamentaux chez les Tao pour qui ne voulait pas voir sa vie brusquement abrégée. Combien de kyonshis s'étaient-ils retrouvés mis en pièce juste pour avoir eu comme instruction de simplement le lui porter ?

Il avait surpris Ching s'apprêtant à boire une de ses bouteilles une fois. Sa colère avait été sans pareille et la cuisine ne s'était jamais tout à fait remise des dégâts engendrés ce jour-là. Son grand-père pour sa part avait abandonné l'idée de boire du lit et avait pris la fuite, fier de constater que sa descendance avait du caractère et de l'énergie à revendre.

Ren n'avait pas grand-chose de personnel, que ce soit des vêtements où des jouets inexistants si on exceptait le panda en peluche offert par sa mère qu'il cachait sous son lit pour ne pas qu'on sache qu'il dormait encore avec à l'âge de sept ans. Perdre, abimer, prêter ou même donner ses affaires ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais ses bouteilles de lait, c'était quelque chose de sacré.

Alors ce matin-ci, quand il entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et aperçut des bouteilles vides il s'immobilisa brusquement. Le sang lui battit furieusement aux tempes alors qu'il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quelqu'un avait osé boire son lait. Et en grande quantité au vu du nombre de bouteilles vides sur le sol. Les poings contractés de fureur, il décida de commencer par boire sa bouteille matinale avant d'aller massacrer l'être qu'il haïssait actuellement le plus au monde.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre tout à fait en constatant qu'il ne restait plus aucune goutte du liquide sacrée nulle part. Celui ou celle qui avait eu l'audace de toucher à son lait avait tout bu.

- Bason.

Il forma son over soul en un éclair, le visage déformé par la rage, et se rua dans le salon. Sur les tapis luxueux, d'autres bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol. Sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos de telle sorte que Ren ne pouvait pas l'identifier, le ou la coupable. Qui qu'il soit, Ren avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer cet affront de la pire manière qu'il soit. La mort lui apparaîtrait bien douce quand il en aurait fini avec lui.

Il se rua sur le canapé avec un cri de guerre mais fit dévier sa lame au dernier moment pour éviter de toucher le condamné, tiquant sur la couleur verte de ses cheveux. Furieux, il fit une galipette dans les airs pour atterrir face à l'objet de sa colère, accroupi. Une fillette se tenait affalée sur le canapé, les cheveux défaits, le visage marqué de traces de larmes.

L'over soul de Ren se dissout immédiatement.

Le garçon se releva, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en silence, décidant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lait ce matin-ci.

Forcément si c'était Jun…


	15. VII Colère

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente d'avoir enfin écrit ce feuillet car il boucle un détail laissé depuis un moment en suspens (si vous ne voyez pas lequel c'est normal, vous comprendrez après avoir lu ;)) et puis que j'adore ces personnages ^^' C'est en lisant un tel feuillet que vous allez vous rendre compte qu'en réalité ils sont tous liés les uns aux autres (raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle aucun Hao/Jeanne ne verra le jour ici... à la limite dans une autre fic) Si vous ne voulez pas être perdus, je vous conseille donc d'avoir lu les feuillets "Sous le gui" et "Paresse", plus très éventuellement "Envie" si vous êtes tatillon sur les détails. Ce feuillet me tient beaucoup à coeur donc je serai très touchée si vous preniez le temps de me laisser votre avis. Bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Myrtille et Perruque :p

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Colère

Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air rêveur. Un vent frais vient caresser mon visage et je ferme les paupières. L'instant d'après en les rouvrant, il est là, à côté de moi.

- Bonsoir Myrtille.

Malgré moi un mince sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Il ne s'est jamais lassé de ces surnoms ridicules.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici cette fois ? je demande.

- Rien de particulier, j'avais envie de passer.

Je le regarde me sourire et mon cœur bat plus vite, plus fort.

- Rien ne résulte jamais du hasard avec vous, je réplique.

Il sourit, de ce sourire si particulier à la fois moqueur et condescendant. Mais je ne m'en offusque pas tout cela est un jeu entre nous.

- Après toutes ces années tu me vouvoies encore Pinky, c'est drôle tu ne trouves pas ?

- Vous vous répétez, votre imagination aurait-elle atteint ses limites ?

Je détourne habilement la conversation, mais la question reste implantée dans mon esprit. Je le vouvoie toujours effectivement, même si je ne saurai exactement m'expliquer pourquoi. Voilà des années que le Shaman Fight s'est achevé et qu'il a fusionné avec le Great Spirit. Au bout de tant de temps qu'il vient régulièrement me voir, ne devrais-je pas le tutoyer ? Sans doute, mais ça ne passe pas. Ou plutôt, je crois que je crains ce qu'il pourrait en résulter. Heureusement qu'il ne peut plus lire dans les pensées.

- Non mais j'aime bien Pinky.

- D'habitude c'est plutôt Strawberry.

- Aussi, me concède-t-il.

Je soupire ; il est vraiment exaspérant.

- Alors, quelle est la véritable raison de votre visite ? je le relance.

- Pourquoi faudrait-il forcément qu'il y en ait un ? Ne puis-je simplement passer te saluer sans qu'il y ait obligatoirement un intérêt autre derrière ?

J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas, qu'il ne vienne que pour s'enquérir de ma santé, me parler, discuter un peu avec moi. Au début je croyais que c'était le cas, sotte que j'étais. Ca fait mal ensuite de se rendre compte qu'il y a toujours une autre raison avec lui.

- Hana va bien, si c'est pour lui que vous venez.

- Je sais, il sera bientôt prêt.

- Les Hanagumi aussi.

- Je sais également.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Et toi Tamavivra, tu vas bien ?

Tamamourra, Tamavivra… Il ne me l'avait encore jamais sorti celui-ci, et pourtant il en déjà trouvé une infinité. Il me demande si je vais bien et je sens mon cœur s'emballer mais il ne faut pas. Il ne vient jamais exclusivement pour moi et les rares fois où je m'étais imaginé que c'était le cas, en découvrant l'inverse j'ai souffert. A l'instant où j'espère compter pour lui mes joues s'échauffent, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mes mains se font moites. Ensuite, je réalise qu'une fois encore je me suis fait des idées, je pâlis, j'ai du mal à respirer, je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Alors il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusion, il ne faut pas que je réponde à sa question.

- Et vous Perruque, comment vous portez-vous ?

Il grimace, je souris. Je sais qu'il déteste ce surnom.

- Je croyais que nous nous étions déjà mis d'accord à ce sujet, gronde-t-il.

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus bien, je réplique en faisant la moue. Vous auriez une preuve ?

J'essaye de dissimuler mon air victorieux mais c'est difficile. En tant qu'esprit, il va avoir du mal à me prouver que ses cheveux sont réels. Pourtant j'aperçois une lueur amusée dans ses yeux, comme une flamme, et je frissonne malgré moi. Il approche son visage du mien et soudain j'écarquille les yeux en sentant un souffle d'air chaud. Il est un fantôme !

Son sourire s'agrandit devant mon émoi alors qu'il se rapproche encore. Cette fois-ci je peux sentir la chaleur qu'il dégage, son nez qui vient se frotter au mien, ses cheveux qui caressent mes joues. Parfois, j'oublie que je parle au Shaman King, celui qui nous a tous ressuscités à la fin du Shaman Fight, rendant un corps à ceux dont le leur avait été détruit. Ce devait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui de revivre. En plus désormais, il n'avait plus besoin de se réincarner et de passer par toutes les étapes de l'enfance.

Mon cœur bat vraiment très vite désormais. J'ai fermé les yeux, trop troublée pour supporter son regard. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière, lors de cette fameuse nuit où je lui avais réellement parlé pour la première fois. Cette nuit où il m'avait déclaré avoir décidé de me tuer, où pour la première fois je l'avais appelé Perruque, où de la même façon qu'en ce moment-même, il m'avait forcé à changer d'opinion.

Il s'agissait de la même scène, à l'exception faite que j'étais devenue une jeune adulte et qu'au lieu d'être dans la forêt nous étions tous deux sur le rebord de la fenêtre du Fumbari Onsen. Comme la première fois je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, mais sans qu'il m'y amène cette fois-ci. Il s'approche encore plus si cela est possible et je ne peux m'empêcher d'entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres.

Subitement, exactement comme cette fois là, il n'est plus là. Le contact doux de ses cheveux entre mes doigts disparaît, son souffle s'évapore, sa présence recule. Je rouvre brutalement les yeux pour le voir me regarder à plusieurs centimètres de moi, souriant, esprit. J'ai réellement cru qu'il allait m'embrasser ; j'ai espéré qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Encore une fois mes illusions se brisaient. Il fallait vraiment que je les enferme quelque part d'où elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'échapper.

- Satisfaite de ma preuve ?

J'ai envie de le défier, de poursuivre le jeu chat-souris établi entre nous, de ne pas lui laisser la victoire, mais je me sens trop fatiguée pour cela, trop déçue, trop attristée. Et puis que peut la souris contre le chat ? Alors je me contente de hocher la tête et ça lui suffit.

- J'ai encore des choses à faire alors si vous en veniez au fait maintenant ?

Je suis contrariée, en colère contre moi-même. Mon ton est sec mais cela ne semble pas le déranger.

- Tu es amoureuse.

Je sursaute. Sa déclaration me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

…

J'étais en train de pleurer, recroquevillée quelque part dans un coin du jardin du Fumbari Onsen. Je venais de claquer la porte de l'auberge en criant. Cela devait faire à peine un mois qu'Anna et Yoh étaient partis en me laissant Hana mais je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Trop de choses, trop de soucis, trop de tracas, trop d'émotions... Trop. Je voulais juste tout oublier.

Il était apparu à ce moment-là, pour la première fois depuis la fin du Shaman Fight. Il s'était assis à côté de moi, m'avait parlé, avait séché mes pleurs, m'avait appris le nom de certains nuages qui passaient au-dessus de nous, m'avait redonné courage et confiance en moi. Il avait été là pour moi. C'était l'unique fois où j'avais réellement eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'autre but à sa visite.

Depuis il était revenu plusieurs fois, pour s'enquérir d'Hana, de la vie de l'auberge, de ce qu'étaient devenues ses anciennes subordonnées, savoir si j'avais des nouvelles des autres. Bien qu'espérant de tout cœur que cela pusse être faux, il me donnait toujours l'impression en partant que je n'avais été qu'un intermédiaire, qu'il venait juste se renseigner auprès de moi. Je me suis même fait à l'idée que déjà ce jour où il était venu me réconforter, c'était dans la perspective que Yoh et Anna avaient besoin de moi pour élever leur fils. Pourtant n'était-il pas le Shaman King ? Tout ce qu'il me demandait, ne le savait-il pas déjà ? Pourquoi viendrait-il me questionner à moi au lieu d'aller directement voir les personnes concernées si ce n'était parce qu'il m'appréciait ?

Je ne pouvais nier que sa présence m'avait été d'une aide précieuse lorsque je m'étais occupée d'Hana. Cela avait été dur mais j'y étais parvenue. Je n'étais pas encore une adulte et pourtant avait réussi à m'en tirer mieux que certains, grâce à lui en partie.

Je n'avais jamais dit aux autres qu'il venait régulièrement me rendre visite. Je le vouvoyais toujours, il se moquait toujours de moi, ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom, mais j'étais bien avec lui. Je rêvais de lui la nuit, aurait souhaité qu'il vive parmi nous, l'appréciait. L'aimait en réalité.

Si Yoh n'avait été que l'image de l'idéal recherché par une petite fille, lui était toute autre chose. Malgré toutes les limites, toutes les contraintes que je m'étais posées, j'avais fini par tomber malgré tout amoureuse de lui, un esprit. Décidément j'étais vouée à souffrir à cause des Asakura.

…

- Souris, tu es toujours là ? me ramène de mes souvenirs sa voix.

- Tamamura, répondis-je par réflexe.

- Rat, souris… C'est du pareil au même non ?

Je le foudroie du regard mais cela ne fait qu'accentuer son sourire. J'essaye avec peine d'empêcher mes joues de s'enflammer. Il n'y a bien que lui pour continuer d'arriver à me faire rougir désormais.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? me demande-t-il.

- De ?

- D'être amoureuse.

- Qui vous dit que je suis amoureuse ? je réplique d'une voix que je tente d'avoir ferme.

Il éclate de rire et me dévisage d'un regard ironique.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre à ma question ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non, m'embête-t-il.

- Si vous savez tout, je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprendre ce que cela fait d'être amoureux, je lâche avec défi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais tout, me retourne-t-il. Tu l'aimes un peu, beaucoup, passionnément ou à la folie ?

- Pas du tout.

- C'est mal de mentir.

J'ai déjà été de nombreuses fois mal à l'aise, surtout jeune où un rien me mettait dans l'embarras, mais à ce point… Quoique lorsque j'étais amoureuse de Yoh j'ai vécu pire.

- Depuis quand ?

Rectification faite, il n'y a jamais rien eu de pire qu'en ce moment. S'il sait que je suis amoureuse de lui, il ne peut pas arrêter de m'embêter à ce sujet ? Ou alors me dire si oui ou non c'est partagé. Je secoue la tête, rougissante. Ce n'est pas partagé, ça ne le sera jamais. Encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer et la chute sera douloureuse. Je le sais, c'est toujours le cas.

J'arrête soudainement de respirer lorsqu'il s'allonge sur le dos et pose sa tête sur mes genoux pour me regarder à l'envers.

- Alors, depuis quand ? s'enquiert-il avec un air non pas narquois mais réellement curieux.

- Un bon bout de temps, je souffle.

- Tu n'es pas très explicite, me reproche-t-il.

- La fin du Shaman Fight.

Je n'ose pas imaginer la couleur pivoine que doivent avoir mes joues.

- Effectivement, cela fait un bon bout de temps.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il commente, se moque, mais au lieu de cela il me sourit sincèrement, presque tendrement. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure et des papillons qui s'envolent dans l'estomac.

- Ca me fait plaisir.

L'étau qui semblait enserrer ma poitrine depuis le début de la conversation disparaît. Cela lui fait plaisir… Suis-je sensée comprendre que rien n'est possible entre nous ? Bien sûr je m'y attendais, bien sûr c'était couru d'avance, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché encore une fois d'espérer vainement. J'attends le poids qui ne va sans doute plus tarder à tomber dans mon ventre mais rien. Au fond, je suis soulagée qu'il le sache, d'avoir partagé ce secret avec lui. Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir jamais rien caché, ceci excepté. Même si notre relation n'ira jamais plus loin que ce qu'elle est à présent, je suis déjà contente que nous soyons allé aussi loin.

- Je crois que tu as brisé le cœur d'Horohoro, rit-il gentiment.

Horo est amoureux de moi ? Il devrait commencer par arrêter de mettre la pagaille dans mon auberge.

- Il le sait ? je questionne, ne comprenant pas comment il aurait pu s'en apercevoir.

- Il vous a surprises, répond-il laconiquement.

Je tremble. Ai-je rêvé où vient-il réellement de me vouvoyer ? Et surpris à faire quoi ?

Il se relève et je ne l'en empêche pas. Notre conversation arrive à son terme, il va partir. Il se retourne une dernière fois vers moi et me sourit.

- Soyez heureuse avec Mach.

Je reste un instant figée à ses mots, repassant dans mon esprit la conversation que nous venons d'avoir et ce qui s'est produit entre Mach et moi dans la cuisine il y a peu. Ensuite, j'explose.

- Espèce de shaman idiot, abruti, débile ! Celui qui sait tout mais en fait ne sait rien ! Parle pour ne rien dire ! N'est qu'un imbécile fini ! Le roi des crétins !

Je hurle. Demain je n'aurai plus de cordes vocales, mais actuellement j'ai réellement besoin de toute ma voix pour hurler à cette perruque à quel point je la déteste. Je n'ai même plus conscience des injures que je lui lance tant je suis en colère. Lui reste immobile à me regarder, étonné et ne comprenant pas ma fureur.

- Un idiot pareil il ne doit bien en exister qu'un seul dans tout l'univers !

Je continue de crier, encore et encore. Lui semble s'être un peu repris et cherche sans doute les raisons de mon énervement. Mon énervement… quel euphémisme. Je suis totalement hors de moi !

Quand je me rends compte que j'ai trop forcé sur ma voix et que je me retrouve à bout de souffle, je rentre dans l'auberge d'un pas rageur sans un regard supplémentaire, plantant là un Crétin King stupéfait et totalement abasourdi, ou plutôt abruti.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et voit toutes les têtes des occupants sortir dans le couloir, ainsi que Ryu ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Mademoiselle T…

- La nuit on dort, qu'est-ce que vous fichez debout ? Retournez vous coucher ! Puisque vous n'êtes pas fatigués, dès l'aurore vous me nettoierez l'auberge de fond en comble !

Yoh, qui était présent car nous avions fêté le nouvel an quelques jours auparavant, eut le malheur de ne pas retourner dans sa chambre assez vite et de ressembler à son frère, ce qui lui valut de se faire écrabouiller par le shugen ultime. Tant pis pour lui. Même Ponchi et Conchi avaient été suffisamment intelligents pour disparaître de ma vue, il n'avait qu'à avoir un cerveau. Je pense que lui et son jumeau devaient s'en partager un pour deux, ça expliquerait bien des choses.

Je claque violemment la porte de ma chambre derrière moi et marche rageusement jusqu'à mon lit. Flûte ! Je hais ce jour maudit où Mach et moi nous sommes retrouvées l'une sur l'autre dans la cuisine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit sur moi qu'elle trébuche aussi !


	16. VIII L'innocence d'un enfant

**Notes : **Il ne devait y avoir que sept chapitres pour les sept péchés capitaux dans cette partie, mais depuis que j'ai écrit le deuxième (donc Luxure) j'ai eu l'illumination pour ce chapitre-ci, l'ai écrit en une bonne demi-heure (oui c'est court et ça paraît simple comme ça, mais en fait croyez-moi c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça n'y paraît) et il est désormais l'un de mes feuillets préférés. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture :)

**Personnage : Opacho**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : L'innocence d'un enfant

Opacho aimerait bien manger le chocolat rangé dans le placard. C'est la gourmandise.

Opacho préfère faire la sieste après manger plutôt que de s'entraîner. C'est la paresse.

Opacho se fâche lorsque quelqu'un dit du mal du Seigneur Hao. C'est la colère.

Opacho est triste quand tout le monde se voit attribué une mission sauf lui. C'est l'envie.

Opacho est fier et assuré en déclarant que le Seigneur Hao est le meilleur. C'est l'orgueil.

Opacho adore se blottir sous les couettes avec Kanna, Mary et Mach, même quand il n'y a pas d'orage. C'est la luxure.

Opacho refuse de laisser un autre attraper le shoyu pour le Seigneur Hao. C'est l'avarice.

Et pourtant, Opacho est innocent.


	17. I La rencontre

_**Partie III : Saturne**_

**Notes : **Salut tout le monde ! (D'abord je m'en fiche si vous aimez pas "Opacho ou l'innocence d'un enfant", moi c'est mon préféré, na !) Voici donc la troisième partie dont le titre doit vous paraître obscur. Pas d'inquiétude dès la fin de ce feuillet vous saurez de qui il s'agit. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous ! :D

**Personnage :** Mach

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Mach soupira, les bras chargés des commissions pour le Fumbari Onsen. Tamao l'avait envoyé cherché une foule de choses, tant et si bien qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait bien tout porter.

- Dans une semaine tu as un congé, il faut bien le mériter, lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire avant de la mettre dehors pour aller chercher ce qu'il manquait. Ah et au fait, l'avait-elle rappelé avant de partir, je te le dis pour que tu n'ais pas de mauvaises surprises, mais Horo s'est fait des idées depuis qu'il nous a surpris dans la cuisine.

Sur ce elle était retourné à ses tâches, laissant une Mach totalement désorientée. Se rappelant brusquement la fois où Tamao et elle s'étaient accidentellement rentrées dedans, elle s'était dit que Horohoro était vraiment, mais elle s'en doutait déjà, un crétin et s'était mise en marche.

Désormais sur le chemin du retour, ses bras lui faisaient mal partout, son dos était tout courbatu et ses pieds souffraient atrocement. Elle s'arrêta sur un banc et posa ses sacs, profitant d'une petite pause pour souffler. Tamao ne lui en voudrait pas si elle avait un peu de retard. Quoique depuis le soir dernier, un rien la mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Sans doute à cause de cet imbécile d'Horohoro.

Un miaulement attira son attention et elle bondit du banc. Cherchant des yeux l'origine du bruit, elle finit par s'accroupir et passer la tête sous le banc, découvrant un petit chaton noir qui la fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes.

- Minou… Viens par là, n'aie pas peur, appela-t-elle doucement, passant pour une folle auprès des passants.

Le chaton essaya de la griffer quand elle avança sa main mais finit par daigner sortir, la regardant d'un air plus apeuré que méfiant. Mach se précipita sur ses sacs, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait convenir à l'animal avant de dénicher des sushis. Tamao ne lui en voudrait pas s'il manquait quelques petites choses. Quoiqu'elle détestait assez que Ryu rentre avec seulement la moitié des provisions, raison pour laquelle cette fois-ci elle avait envoyé Mach.

Le chaton s'approcha en humant l'odeur et attrapa les sushis que lui tendait la shaman, s'en régalant. Il se mit à lécher sa main puis à se rouler sur le sol, la regardant avec ses grands yeux la suppliant de lui en donner encore. Mach n'eut pas le cœur de le lui refuser et entama une deuxième boîte de sushis.

Elle pensa ensuite à lui donner du lait mais ce serait difficile de le faire boire dans la bouteille. Peut-être pourrait-elle le ramener à l'auberge. Tamao ne lui en voudrait pas de recueillir une pauvre petite chose dans le besoin. Quoiqu'une source de préoccupations supplémentaire ne serait sans doute pas la bienvenue.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Mach poussa la porte de l'auberge, le chaton dans les bras, et tomba directement sur Tamao. Elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle avait totalement oublié les commissions, les abandonnant à côté du banc où elle avait recueilli le chaton. Toutefois elle avait vu juste, Tamao ne lui en voulut pas, se contentant d'aller chercher une gamelle et du lait et de lui sourire avec gentillesse.

Saturne venait d'entrer dans la vie du Fumbari Onsen.


	18. II La disparition

**Notes : **Coucou à tous ! Nous attaquons une mini-série de feuillets en rappport les uns avec les autres. Voici donc "La disparition" qui sera suivie par "Le sourcier" puis par "Le voleur de chats". En espérant que vous apprécierez ce triplet autour de Mach et Lyserg. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils puissent être lui plus ou moins indépendamment les uns des autres mais forcément, lus à la suite c'est mieux :p Bonne lecture !

**Personnages : **Mach et Lyserg

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : La disparition

- Saturne ! Saturne où es-tu ?

Mach revint sur ses pas, traversa une nouvelle ruelle, remonta toute la grande avenue. Aucune trace de son chat nulle part.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver à Londres, quelques heures tout au plus, et avait décidé d'aller visiter quand le chaton avait sauté de ses bras et s'était enfui. Depuis, il lui était impossible de mettre la main dessus. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un congé et de quoi s'offrir un voyage, cela la mettrait vraiment très en colère de passer ses journées à courir derrière son chat. Cependant, elle ne se voyait pas l'abandonner aux rues de Londres. Ce n'était encore un bébé !

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle l'avait recueillie, petite boule de poils noirs abandonnée sous un banc. Elle s'était très vite attachée à lui. Il dormait sur ses draps, roulée en boule près de ses jambes, venait lui lécher le visage le matin pour la réveiller, miaulait doucement quand il avait fin, faisait ses griffes sur les affaires de Ryu, buvait les réserves de lait en trop qu'ils avaient stocké pour Men. Que demander de plus ?

Mach s'arrêta soudain en pleine rue, son regard attiré par une enseigne. Une agence de détective privée. Leurs services seraient sans doute coûteux mais elle pouvait bien sacrifier quelques vêtements pour retrouver son chaton. Forte de cette résolution, elle poussa la porte et passa une tête intriguée par l'entrebâillement.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Mach dévisagea la secrétaire blonde assise à son bureau, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de passer par cette agence. Décidant qu'elle pourrait bien se raviser au dernier moment, elle entra, ferma la porte derrière elle et avança jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire. Elle examina cette dernière d'un œil critique. Lunettes carrées, dentition parfaite, cheveux ondulés tombant sur les épaules dont l'entretien devait la ruiner en produits de beauté, pas une seule imperfection sur le visage, tailleur qui n'empêchait pas un décolleté plongeant. Cette femme lui déplut aussitôt.

Elle avait déjà eu une certaine expérience avec des blonds à lunettes en uniforme, mais bien que n'appréciant guère Marco, elle le préférait de loin à la jeune femme se tenant devant elle. Lui au moins était un shaman. La secrétaire lui lança un regard interrogateur qui trahissait toutefois un certain agacement. Le regard de Mach se posa sur ses ongles manucurés d'un orange criard.

Ce n'était que la secrétaire, peut-être que le détective serait très compétent.

- Je cherche mon chat, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

- Et ? l'engagea à continuer la secrétaire.

- Et je voudrais que votre agence le retrouve, c'est pourtant évident non ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Mach avec agacement.

La secrétaire fit la moue et reporta son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Mach n'avait jamais compris comment ces trucs fonctionnaient et n'avait pas l'intention de chercher.

- Nous sommes très occupés en ce moment, déclara-t-elle. Plusieurs contrats de maris disparus, de surveillance d'épouses, tout ça… Je préfère vous prévenir, je ne sais pas si un de nos détectives aura du temps de libre juste pour retrouver un chat.

Mach fit claquer sa langue et fusilla des yeux la secrétaire sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive, toujours concentrée sur son bidule électronique.

- Vous avez demandé à la caserne de pompiers ?

- Pourquoi serai-je aller voir les pompiers ? répliqua Mach.

- Vous savez… fit-elle en agitant son bras en l'air. Au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé perché sur un arbre.

La jeune fille se retint d'appeler Jack pour tailler cette humaine en pièce, se disant que c'était à elle de prendre ses responsabilités vu que rien ni personne ne l'avait forcée à entrer dans cette agence.

- Vous avez souvent l'habitude de refouler vos clients ? préféra-t-elle demander. C'est quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais dans notre établissement, c'est très impoli.

Elle en savait quelque chose puisqu'elle travaillait dans une auberge.

- Vous travaillez dans une maison de joie ? J'ignorais que cela existait ensemble.

Mach ignorait totalement ce que pouvait être une maison de bonheur mais comprit au sourire sarcastique de la secrétaire que ce ne devait pas être très valorisant.

- Non, je suis serveuse, répondit-elle.

- Oh, c'est presque pareil alors.

La secrétaire sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées et Mach se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, tout en pensant que Mary ou Canna n'aurait sans doute pas eu autant de scrupules à sa place.

- Bon alors, pour mon chat ? demanda-t-elle sans chercher à cacher son énervement.

- Hm, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit la femme.

Elle décrocha un combiné téléphonique, composa quelques chiffres puis attendit. Un instant plus tard, il sembla qu'on lui réponde puisqu'elle se mit à parler à l'objet.

- Une cliente voudrait qu'on recherche son chat, je lui ai pourtant signalé que nous étions débordés mais elle insiste. Je me suis laissé aller à penser que peut-être…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais hocha la tête avant de raccrocher.

- Le détective McHarver va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien patienter…

Mach tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges inconfortables de la pièce en maugréant tout bas. Plus le temps passait et plus elle considérait que venir ici était une bien mauvaise idée.

Au bout d'un moment une des trois portes du fond s'ouvrit et un homme baraqué en sortit, un cigare à la bouche. Mach détestait la fumée de cigarette, tolérant à peine celle de Canna et ce uniquement parce qu'elle savait que cette dernière abritait son fantôme gardien.

- Miss… demanda-t-il.

- Matis, répondit Mach en se levant.

- Enchanté, je suis le détective McHarver. Angelina –il pointa la secrétaire de la tête- m'a dit que vous auriez éventuellement une affaire à nous proposer. Sachez d'emblée que nous n'acceptons que les affaires qui nous intéressent. Nous sommes assez réputés et sollicités, d'où l'avantage de choisir nos enquêtes.

- J'ai perdu mon chat, lui apprit-elle.

- Vous avez essayé de coller des affiches dans le quartier ? Ca suffit d'habitude.

Mach surprit un pouffement de la part de la blonde décolorée derrière son bureau et foudroya cette dernière du regard. Dans son dos, elle entendit la porte de l'agence s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

- Je suis en voyage, je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui et repart à la fin de la semaine, déclara-t-elle.

- Oui je vois… marmonna le détective. Excusez-moi un instant s'il vous plaît.

Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec un air réjoui sur le visage.

- Diethel ! Comment s'est passé ton enquête ? Bien j'espère. Ca y est, tu as bouclé ton dossier ?

- Impeccable, répondit le nouvel arrivant.

- Bien, bien, approuva McHarver. Je voulais justement m'entretenir avec toi au sujet d'une affaire particulièrement complexe.

- Tu n'étais pas occupée avec la demoiselle ? demanda le jeune homme en désignant Mach sans la regarder.

- Angelina, fais patienter la miss s'il te plaît. C'est une pauvre gamine qui a perdu son chat, elle peut bien attendre, ajouta-t-il sans même se soucier de baisser la voix.

Mach gonfla les joues et ferma les yeux, les poings serrés. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était vraiment très en colère, et le sourire dédaigneux que lui accorda la secrétaire en venant vers elle n'arrangeait rien.

- Et dis donc toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant se dresser devant le détective qui l'avait grossièrement ignoré.

Ce dernier lui accorda un bref regard étonné avant de la congédier de la main.

- Plus tard…

Le formidable coup de pied qu'il reçut dans un endroit sensible l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il se plia en deux, les mains sur son bas-ventre, les joues rouges et le souffle coupé. Mach, ravie, s'étira en arrière. Depuis le temps qu'elle se retenait.

- Mais enfin vous êtes malade ! s'exclama la blonde d'une voix suraigüe. Agent Diethel, faites quelque chose je vous en prie.

D'un coup d'œil dédaigneux Mach aperçut la secrétaire s'accrocher au bras du second détective, lançant un regard énamouré et plein d'espoir vers lui. Cependant ce dernier se moquait totalement d'elle, son attention concentrée sur Mach, ce qui fit se tourner vers lui la jeune femme.

- Je te connais, tu es une des Hanagumi non ? questionna-t-il.

Mach fut tellement surprise qu'il mentionne le nom de son équipe durant le Shaman Fight qu'elle resta sans voix.

- Tu la connais ? s'exclama pitoyablement la secrétaire.

Constatant que le prénommé Diethel ne lui accordait aucune attention, elle envoya un regard furibond à Mach, comme si elle était responsable de l'inattention que lui prêtait l'homme aux cheveux verts. La shaman fronça les sourcils, l'image de ce dernier lui rappelant quelqu'un.

- Tu es un des copains de Yoh, non ? Celui qui était chez les X-laws.

- Lyserg, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Mach la serra avec méfiance en déclinant son propre prénom, le tout sous le regard horrifié de la secrétaire qui semblait en pincer pour le détective et digérait mal qu'il se présente si familièrement auprès de « la folle au chat ».

- Viens dans mon bureau, histoire de m'expliquer ce que je peux pour toi. Lâchez-moi Miss Smith.

La fameuse Angelina, en plus de grogner en se voyant appelée par son nom de famille, lança un regard meurtrier à Mach avant de retourner derrière son bureau. La shaman suivit Lyserg vers le fond de la salle où il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa pénétrer la première dans son bureau en parfait galant homme. Au-dehors, l'agent McHarver était toujours écroulé contre un mur, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

...

- Je te prie d'excuser mes partenaires de travail, déclara Lyserg en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Ils sont assez… hautains.

- Je ne dirai pas ça, répliqua Mach en prenant place dans le siège mis sa disposition.

- Ils ont une assez haute estime de leur travail, exposa le détective.

- Toi aussi et pourtant tu ne te montres pas odieux avec les clients, lui retourna-t-elle. Du moins je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard soupçonneux.

Il lui sourit et joignit ses mains en posant les coudes sur son bureau.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais égaré ton chat.

- C'est cela, approuva Mach. Mais la secrétaire m'a dit que vous étiez débordés, alors je comprendrais tout à fait que la recherche d'un simple animal ne fasse pas partie des priorités de votre agence.

Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi agressive envers lui, elle n'aurait su le dire. Ou plutôt si, parce qu'elle était sacrément remontée contre les deux autres et que s'il travaillait avec eux, c'est qu'il était aussi fautif.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre mon associé, commença Lyserg d'une voix calme. Mais il n'est pas comme nous, ce n'est pas un shaman, il n'a pas la même conception de la vie. Pour nous, la nature doit être respectée et ton chat est une personne comme une autre, un ami auquel tu t'es attachée. C'est normal que tu veuilles tout mettre en place pour le retrouver, j'agirai comme toi à ta place. Cependant c'est un point de vue qu'une majorité est loin de partager.

Mach garda le silence, touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Son analyse était correcte, ses mots vrais, son engagement sérieux. S'il y avait bien une personne pour l'aider à retrouver Saturne, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Retenant avec difficulté le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle essaya de reprendre contenance.

- Je repars à la fin de la semaine au Japon, il faudrait que je l'ai retrouvé d'ici là, déclara-t-elle sans commenter son discours. Tes honoraires seront les miens.

- Pas de ça entre nous, je t'aiderai gratuitement, déclina joyeusement Lyserg. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, et je ne fais pas payer mes amis.

Mach s'apprêtait à protester vigoureusement mais il la coupa dans son élan.

- Alors, commença-t-il. A quoi ressemble ton chat ?

Prise de court, la jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Petit, ce n'est encore qu'un chaton, avec un pelage noir. Il a le bout des pattes avant, le bout du museau et le bout de sa queue blancs. Ah, et aussi le bout de son oreille droite. Yeux jaunes, comme tous les chats. Il aime particulièrement les sushis et le lait, griffe tout ce qui porte la trace de Ryu, bien que je pense que cet élément ne t'aidera pas dans ton enquête. Et il ronronne quand on le caresse.

Lyserg, professionnel, ne lui fit pas remarquer que les traits de caractère qu'elle mentionnait étaient communs à tous les chats, mais la jeune femme s'en rendit compte elle-même et préféra se taire avant de continuer à raconter des choses inutiles.

- Tu l'as depuis quand ? questionna-t-il.

- Une semaine à peine.

- D'accord.

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Mach.

- Pour savoir s'il s'est beaucoup imprégné des flux shamaniques qui se trouvent à l'auberge ou pas, expliqua le détective.

Mach le regarda griffonner sur sa feuille, les lunettes qu'il avait attrapées en s'asseyant glissant lentement sur son nez. Il était plutôt mignon mais son physique n'avait rien d'exceptionnel non plus. « Alors pourquoi tu le dévisages avec tant d'intérêt ? » sembla la questionner des yeux son fantôme en apparaissant sur la commode derrière le bureau de Lyserg.

Mach lui lança un regard furieux avant de l'ignorer, ce qui le fit ricaner.

- Pourquoi tu fais ce métier ? demanda la shaman à brûle-point.

Lyserg releva ses grands yeux surpris sur elle avant de sourire.

- J'ai fait des études en tant qu'avocat mais ça ne me plaisait pas autant que je le pensais, raconta-t-il. J'ai mon diplôme et tout le reste et j'ai aidé pas mal de détenus, je suis d'ailleurs toujours en contact avec certains, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que le métier de détective que j'aimais vraiment exercer. Un vieux rêve d'enfant, rit-il.

Il se remit à écrire quelques instants puis se redressa de nouveau.

- Après m'être renseigné j'ai déniché cette agence où ils recrutaient de nouveaux détectives, les deux déjà en service étant trop chargés. J'ai fait mes preuves et ils m'ont pris… mais je ne te cache pas ne pas trop me plaire ici. Bien sûr c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les gens et d'enquêter mais je commence à réfléchir à m'établir à mon compte. Je n'aurai plus à échapper aux assauts d'Angelina et à la jalousie de McHarver.

- Tu es meilleur que lui ? demanda Mach d'une voix anodine.

- Il semblerait que oui, soupira-t-il modestement.

- Et ton troisième associé ?

- Proche de la retraite. Il a été un excellent détective en son temps mais ne prend plus beaucoup d'affaires, on le voit de moins en moins. C'est dommage, je m'entendais bien avec lui.

Il inscrivit encore quelques mots avant de refermer son stylo et de se relire.

- Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, je dois t'embêter, lâcha-t-il.

- Non, non, pas du tout, le détrompa Mach. Dis, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se lever, tu vas commencer les recherches tout de suite ou tu as une autre enquête en cours.

- Je pensais m'y mettre tout de suite, tant que la piste est chaude. Et toi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé où tu l'as perdu, espérant que tu pourrais directement m'y conduire avant de retourner à tes occupations. Je suppose que ce ne doit pas être loin d'ici, ça m'étonnerait que tu es traversé tout Londres pour trouver une agence de détectives.

- Exact ! confirma Mach en le suivant dehors.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le bureau de la secrétaire, cette dernière assassina une nouvelle fois Mach du regard et cette dernière lui tira puérilement la langue avant de courir après Lyserg qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

- C'était puéril, commenta-t-il.

En fait si, il s'en était aperçu.

- Oh ça va, râla Mach en détournant la tête, l'air ennuyé.

Elle passa les bras dans son dos, examinant les rues, les gens et les bâtiments au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient.

- C'est toi qui es censée me guider, lui rappela-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un croisement.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans une ruelle, le détective à sa suite. Ils marchèrent un bon moment et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lyserg pour se rendre compte qu'ils tournaient en rond. Toutefois il n'osa pas le faire remarquer à la shaman qui maugréait contre tout Londres et avançait à grands pas agacés, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais, dit-il au bout d'une heure de vaines déambulations. On pourrait repartir de ton point de départ pour refaire le trajet que tu as fait quand tu avais encore Saturne. D'où es-tu partie ?

- De ma chambre d'hôtel.

Elle lui indiqua l'adresse et en un clin d'œil, Lyserg les y conduisit, naviguant dans Londres avec aisance. Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin que Mach avait fait en flânant à son arrivée et ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'endroit exact où le chaton s'était sauvé.

- C'était pile ici, déclara la shaman. Il a sauté de mes bras et filé dans cette direction.

- Parfait, répondit Lyserg en détaillant l'endroit. Viens !

Il l'entraîna par le bras dans une ruelle déserte et sortit son pendule de sa poche. Après avoir accompli son over soul avec Morphin, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et se mirent en marche suivant les indications du pendule. Plusieurs fois, ce dernier se mit à tourner sur lui-même, semblant perdu, puis prenait une direction totalement différente que la précédente.

- Etrange, murmura Lyserg. Tu sais, songea-t-il soudain, tu n'es plus obligée de rester avec moi. Je sais où te trouver, je viendrai te voir dès que j'aurai retrouvé ton chaton.

- Ah pas question, s'exclama Mach. Ca a l'air drôle ton enquête, je veux te suivre pour voir comment tu fais.

Lyserg n'eut pas le cœur de la congédier et la laisser marcher dans ses pas. Ainsi remarqua-t-elle que le visage du sourcier devenait de plus en plus perplexe à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans le temps.

- C'est normal que ton pendule change de direction si Saturne se déplace, fit-elle.

- Non, il devrait se réorienter au fur et à mesure, déclara-t-il. Là au contraire, il change brutalement. Comme si ton chat se téléportait à travers la ville.

Mach ne sut quoi répondre.

...

La nuit tomba finalement sur la ville et les deux jeunes gens, tout shamans qu'ils étaient, commencèrent à avoir froid.

- On ne progressera pas plus aujourd'hui, soupira Lyserg. Je tenterai une autre approche demain. Morphin, survole la ville au cas où tu trouverais quelque chose.

La petite fée acquiesça, imitée par Jack qui prit l'initiative de faire de même.

- Je t'invite ? proposa Lyserg en se tournant vers Mach.

Cette dernière accepta de bon cœur, peu désireuse d'aller manger toute seule au restaurant de l'hôtel. La présence de Saturne lui manquait, avec lui elle se fichait pas mal d'être perdue toute seule au milieu de Londres, elle avait l'impression d'être épaulée.

Lyserg la conduisit dans une petite bâtisse de l'époque victorienne où ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer à l'abri du froid. Le patron, qui connaissait le détective, leur dénicha une petite table près du feu et leur proposa les cartes.

- Tu es de nationalité anglaise toi aussi non ? C'est étonnant que tu ne sois jamais venue à Londres, démarra Lyserg pour engager la conversation.

- Je suis de nationalité shamanique, fit-elle d'une voix plate en baissant la tête.

Interloqué, Lyserg la fixa, cherchant à capter son regard derrière les mèches rousses qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon.

- Mach, appela-t-il doucement.

- J'ai vécu les six premières années de ma vie dans une vieille maison loin de tout, avec un jardin délabré rempli de citrouilles. Au début c'était ma grand-mère qui s'occupait de moi et me guérissait avec potions et grimoires. Et puis un jour elle m'a caché dans la cave, il y a eu des bruits, des coups, des cris.

Elle trembla, les poings crispés sur la table. Lyserg s'avança vers elle, sa main allant serrer celle de la jeune femme.

- Quand je suis parvenue à sortir, les carreaux des fenêtres étaient brisés, la maison saccagée, les livres éparpillés par terre. Voir les grimoires auxquels ma grand-mère tenait tant étalés ainsi par terre… ça m'a fait mal. Alors je les ai tous ramassés et rangés, comme elle m'avait montré.

Elle s'étrangla dans sa phrase mais se reprit, d'une voix plus sûre, plus affirmée.

- Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de ma grand-mère mais je savais ce qui lui était arrivé. Les hommes du village voisin étaient venus la chercher pour la brûler comme sorcière. J'ignore pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait de même avec les grimoires et la maison. Sans doute craignaient-ils la fameuse malédiction des citrouilles. D'une certaine manière, j'ai eu de la chance.

Mach retira sa main de la sienne, ramenant ses bras le long de son corps et posant ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux, sous la table pour ne pas qu'il les voit.

- Elle existait bien, cette malédiction des citrouilles, puisque maintenant j'ai Jack… murmura-t-elle.

Subitement elle releva la tête pour les planter dans ceux de Lyserg. Il aperçut quelques larmes au bord de ses yeux, bien qu'elle n'ait permis à aucune d'entre elle de couler sur ses joues.

- Je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette grande maison froide avec pour toute protection une couverture miteuse et c'est ainsi que le seigneur Hao m'a trouvée. Il m'a prise avec lui, il m'a emportée loin de ce cauchemar, il m'a protégée de la folie des hommes. Alors je comprendrais très bien que toi tu le détestes parce qu'il a tué tes parents, mais moi il m'a sauvée.

Lyserg garda un moment le silence, son regard perdu dans celui de Mach. Celle-ci le défiait de dire du mal d'Hao et en même temps n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait tout raconté, à lui, un presque inconnu au fond. Qu'avaient-ils en commun sinon le tournoi des shamans ?

- On retrouvera ton chat, je te le promets, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Mach hoqueta et baissa de nouveau la tête, déboussolée par de telles paroles.

- Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? intervint le patron en apparaissant brusquement près d'eux.

...

Lyserg commanda pour eux deux et Mach ne fut pas déçue, appréciant son repas. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, échangeant à peine quelques mots, mais la shaman apprécia ce silence suite aux révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il paya l'addition puis la raccompagna chez elle, les faisant passer par les rues les plus illuminées de Londres.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant son hôtel, Lyserg lui adressa un regard attendri et fit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu veux toujours participer aux recherches demain ? lui demanda-t-il en l'étreignant.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Mach avec un temps de retard, pensant à toute autre chose alors qu'elle se retrouvait aussi près de lui à humer son odeur.

- D'accord, je passe te chercher à huit heures pétantes dans ce cas. Soit prête ! fit-il avec enthousiasme en s'écartant.

- Huit heures ! s'horrifia la jeune femme qui avait prévu de profiter de son congé pour faire la grasse matinée.

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut solennel. Et puis si t'es à l'heure, je te paye le déjeuner dans un restaurant qui a vue sur Big Ben.

- Offre intéressante, ça vaudrait presque le coup que je fasse l'effort d'être à l'heure, joua Mach en faisant la moue.

Lyserg lui sourit.

- Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton chat, ajouta-t-il. Il n'y a encore rien ni personne que je n'ai pu trouver.

Mach acquiesça. A force d'être avec lui, elle en avait presque oublié Saturne et s'en voulut aussitôt.

- A demain, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

- A demain, lui répondit Mach avec des étoiles dans les yeux.


	19. III Le sourcier

**Notes : **Suivant chronologiquement de manière directe "La disparition", j'ai le plaisir de vous soumettre "Le sourcier" :D

**Personnages : **Mach et Lyserg

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Le sourcier

Mach se leva à une vitesse incroyable, toute excitée. Elle ouvrit ses fenêtres sur les rues de Londres et baissa la tête. En bas, une silhouette lui faisait des signes de la main. Elle était en retard.

La jeune femme s'habilla rapidement, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et dévala les escaliers de l'hôtel pour rejoindre Lyserg sans prendre le temps de manger ou même de se coiffer.

- Ca te va bien les cheveux lâchés, lui sourit le jeune homme en guise de salut.

Ils firent quelques pas et à sa grande surprise le jeune homme conduisit la shaman dans un café. Après avoir passé la commande, il sortit un plan de la ville de sa poche et l'étala sur la table sous le regard attentif de sa cliente. Mach avait perdu son chat la veille et, par une étrange coïncidence, en frappant à la porte d'une agence de détectives privés était tombé sur l'ancien participant du Shaman Fight qui lui avait proposé de mener l'enquête gratuitement.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le pendule immobile au-dessus de la table.

Morphin réapparut et fit un petit geste négatif de la tête. La fée et Jack avaient passé toute la nuit à chercher dans la ville sans retrouver le chaton et désormais il semblait que même les talents de sourcier de Lyserg se révélaient inefficaces.

- C'est fort troublant, murmura ce dernier. Il ne peut tout de même pas avoir disparu.

- Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit… commença Mach, soudain pâle.

- Mort ? Non, impossible. Ca m'étonnerait qu'un chaton comme lui ait rejoint les cieux et s'il était un fantôme, mon pendule le trouverait. Viens, on va marcher et essayer de voir si Morphin détecte quelque chose au hasard des ruelles.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent leur matinée à déambuler dans la ville, Lyserg en profitant pour présenter à sa compagne le patrimoine historique de Londres.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu m'invitais à manger près de Big Ben ce midi ? se rappela soudain Mach.

- Ca c'était uniquement si tu étais à l'heure, rectifia Lyserg.

- Mais j'étais à l'heure ! protesta avec mauvaise foi son interlocutrice.

L'anglais allait protester mais elle le menaça du regard, le défiant de la contredire.

- De toute manière j'ai déjà réservé, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent s'installer à la table qui leur était préparée, Lyserg tirant la chaise à Mach avec galanterie.

- Tu es moins rustre que je ne l'avais pensé, se moqua-t-elle en prenant place.

En croisant les jambes, elle frôla accidentellement le genou du détective mais fit comme si de rien n'était, cachant la légère rougeur de ses joues derrière la carte alors que Lyserg regardait subitement ailleurs. Le service fut étonnamment rapide et Mach dévora du regard son assiette sans oser y toucher.

- Bon appétit ! s'exclama Lyserg.

Le Big Ben sonna douze coups, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes gens.

- Il est plutôt impressionnant, remarqua Mach.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas très difficile d'y monter, du moment qu'on n'a pas le vertige.

- Tu parles à quelqu'un qui vole sur un balai, argua la shaman. Je ne risque pas d'avoir le vertige, mais j'avoue me demander pourquoi tu es allé grimper tout là-haut.

- Pour mon épreuve de sourcier, expliqua Lyserg. J'avais sept ans à cette époque-là et je devais réussir l'épreuve pour que Morphin devienne mon fantôme gardien.

Le fantôme apparut sur son épaule, un sourire nostalgique peint sur son visage d'ange.

- En quoi consistait cette épreuve ? questionna Mach entre deux bouchées.

- Retrouver où mon père avait caché la clef de la cage de Morphin, expliqua-t-il. Et cette clef, c'est le pendule de cristal qui ne me quitte plus depuis. Avant j'avais l'habitude d'en utiliser un autre verre, et même après cet épisode je continuais de m'en servir pour ne pas abîmer la clef. Mais depuis que Yoh a cassé mon pendule de verre, disons que mes scrupules se sont envolés.

Mach pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux bords des lèvres.

- Ton père était sourcier aussi alors, si je comprends bien. Il a dû être très fier de toi.

Le regard de Lyserg se fit lointain alors qu'il se remémorait son enfance.

- Oui, il l'aurait sans doute été…

Captant l'interrogation muette dans le regard de Mach, il précisa.

- C'est en rentrant chez moi ce jour-là que je suis tombé sur Hao.

Comprenant, Mach baissa la tête et eut la bonne grâce de paraître gênée. Cependant Lyserg ri, à son grand étonnement.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'être détective était un vieux rêve d'enfant ? C'était celui que j'avais à l'époque, avant d'obtenir mon pendule de cristal. Je voulais exercer le même métier que mon père. Et toi Mach, tu n'en as jamais eu, des rêves ?

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea, cherchant quoi lui répondre.

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé devenir serveuse, ça c'est sûr. Et pourtant, ça ne me déplaît pas.

Ils achevèrent leur plat principal et attendirent la carte des desserts en silence, chacun cherchant vainement un sujet de conversation.

- Je ne te fais pas perdre ton temps au moins ? s'inquiéta Mach. Je m'en voudrais d'interférer dans ton travail.

- Oh non rassure-toi, absolument pas ! s'exclama Lyserg. Je n'ai pas d'autres enquêtes en ce moment.

- Donc si tu continues de surveiller ton pendule du coin de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pour chercher Saturne.

- Exact.

Le serveur revint avec la carte et tous deux commandèrent une glace, Lyserg à la pistache et Mach à la vanille. De nouveau ces dernières ne se firent pas attendre et Mach ne put qu'admirer la qualité du service.

- Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle à Lyserg en finissant son dessert, ça ne blesse pas trop ton ego de constater la mise en échecs de tes talents shamaniques ?

Le sourcier releva brusquement la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle finissait de lécher sa cuillère, d'humeur taquine, se demandant comment s'il allait réagir à sa pique.

- Mise en échecs dis-tu ? releva le jeune homme. Sache que rien ni personne ne me mettra en échecs.

- Je demande à voir, lâcha Mach.

- Tu penses faire le poids contre moi ? s'enquit Lyserg.

- Jack et moi on vous écrase quand tu veux, où tu veux, déclara Mach avec assurance.

- D'accord, c'est ce qu'on va voir, releva le défi Lyserg.

Il acheva sa glace en deux temps trois mouvements, paya l'addition, invitant une fois de plus la jeune femme, et l'entraîna dans des rues moins fréquentées et plus excentrées de Londres. Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant d'arriver à un petit entrepôt désaffecté où Lyserg lui tint la porte pour entrer.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Une vieille planque d'une bande de dealers… des marchants de produits illégales, explicita-t-il devant l'air perdu de la shaman. On les a arrêté il y a dix-huit mois à peu près et depuis l'endroit est abandonné.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un détective privé s'occupait de ce genre d'affaires.

- Disons qu'il m'arrive de travailler bénévolement avec la police, j'ai l'impression de me rendre utile.

Il traversa la salle pour aller se placer face à elle et ôté sa veste.

- Alors, prête ?

- Toujours, répondit Mach avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, formant son over soul du même mouvement.

Ils s'élancèrent tous deux à l'assaut, Lyserg esquivant habilement les attaques de Jack en même temps que Mach sautait en tout sens pour ne pas être prise au piège du pendule du sourcier.

- Tu t'es ramollis avec l'âge, je t'ai vu bien plus performant dans tes matches, se moqua-t-elle en feintant.

Son over soul toucha le jeune homme à l'épaule, leur tirant un sourire à tous deux. L'instant d'après, Morphin s'élança et captura Mach. Le pendule après l'avoir ligotée s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa gorge, signant sa défaite. Lyserg lui adressa un sourire victorieux avant de la libérer.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Mach se releva en riant, ses cheveux non attachés lui couvrant la moitié du visage.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus amusée de la sorte ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant les yeux.

…

Quand ils quittèrent l'entrepôt le soleil entamait sa course vers l'horizon et le ciel était teinté d'orangée et d'un bleu azuré.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, allons-y, décida Lyserg en s'engageant dans les ruelles d'un pas pressé.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, tu n'as pas quelque chose de prévu par hasard ? devina Mach.

- Une réunion avec mes associés, mais je te raccompagne d'abord.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, protesta Mach. Je peux tout à fait rentrer toute seule.

- Mais…

- Il y a Jack pour me protéger et j'ai bien retenu le chemin, je ne me perdrai même pas. Au pire je demanderai mon chemin, ajouta-t-elle après un temps de réflexion. File, je me débrouille. J'ai suffisamment monopolisé ton temps aujourd'hui.

- Si tu insistes, soupira Lyserg. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas énergique, pressée de prendre un bon bain pour se détendre et de manger un peu. Cependant s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, c'était le sens de l'orientation, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se perde dans les petites ruelles. Elle ignora royalement un groupe de jeunes qui l'appelaient depuis un bar, sans doute pas totalement sobres, et poursuivit sa route avec de moins en moins d'entrain, se rendant compte progressivement qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Les chemins étaient sales, mal éclairés et sentaient la friture, lui donnant des hauts le cœur.

- Oh encore un mur, c'est bien ma veine, râla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle débouchait dans un énième cul de sac.

- En tout cas c'est la nôtre, lui répondit une voix grasse dans son dos.

Elle se retourna en levant un sourcil dédaigneux et tomba sur un grand mec louche qui ne marchait pas droit. Sans s'occuper de lui elle le dépassa, mais il la retint par le bras. Mal lui en pris car Jack veillait au grain été se chargea d'envoyer le malotru s'écraser contre un mur. Le choc devait être douloureux, mais pas mortel.

Mach revint au dernier carrefour et s'engagea dans une nouvelle rue. Arrivée à moitié de chemin, elle remarqua qu'elle débouchait dans un endroit encore plus sombre que précédemment, en plus d'être parcouru par une partie des jeunes idiots du bar précédent. Elle tourna les talons et se crispa en apercevant l'autre partie de la bande lui bloquant le passage au niveau du croisement. Visiblement l'affrontement était inévitable, elle allait devoir en amocher un ou deux.

Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher en riant grassement, l'insupportant au plus haut point. Elle alla se plaça devant l'un de ceux qui l'empêchait de revenir au carrefour, les mains sur les hanches.

- Laissez-moi passer, demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Pour toute réponse, la bande ricana plus fort. Mach inspira à fond pour se calmer.

- Je ne le répèterai pas : dégagez.

Une main attrapa son bras et elle se retourna vivement, le corps parcouru de pulsions meurtrières en réalisant que ce sale humain avait osé la toucher.

- Hey les jeunes, lâchez-là et fichez-moi le camp.

Avant même qu'elle puisse créer son over soul une nouvelle voix s'était élevée depuis le croisement, faisant s'immobiliser la bande. Mach bougea la tête pour apercevoir l'homme qui venait de les interpeler et reconnut à ses cheveux verts Lyserg, pointant le canon d'un pistolet sur le groupe.

- Même pas cap de tirer, le défia un de ceux qui avaient le plus bu.

- Tu veux voir, murmura Lyserg d'une voix menaçante en enlevant le cran de sûreté.

Les jeunes poussèrent brutalement Mach contre un mur et filèrent sans demander leur reste, se bousculant pour passer devant les autres. La shaman grogna en sentant un mal de tête poindre et se releva en grimaçant.

- J'aurai très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle à Lyserg qui approchait, son arme baissée mais pas rangée.

- Et finir au commissariat du coin pour homicide ?

Mach tourna la tête, boudant. Lyserg soupira.

- Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seule, c'était sûr que tu te perdrais.

- Je ne suis pas perdue ! s'offusqua Mach.

- Bon viens, ton hôtel est sur mon chemin pour aller à l'agence d'ici de toute façon.

La jeune femme refusa de lui donner raison mais le suivit cependant en claquant ses pieds contre la chaussée.

- C'est grâce à Morphin que tu m'as retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

- Oui, acquiesça Lyserg.

- Depuis quand les détectives ont le droit de porter et d'utiliser une arme ?

- C'est celle des X-laws, elle abrite Zelel, lui apprit le jeune homme avec amusement.

- Ah, ta voiture, lâcha Mach avec un haussement d'épaules, ne voulant pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

Lyserg ne s'en formalisa pas, trouvant la jeune femme très belle quand elle prenait cette pose outrée, les yeux furibonds, le menton en l'air et les bras croisés. Elle tourna subitement à gauche et le jeune homme la suivit en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? grogna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas où tu vas, mais ton hôtel c'était à droite.

L'air indigné, elle tourna rageusement les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas énergique trahissant son agacement.

- Et bien à plus tard, la salua-t-il quand ils parvinrent devant son hôtel.

- Dépêche-toi d'y aller, tu es déjà en retard, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant d'obtempérer, la laissant seule devant l'entrée éclairée. Mais déjà, il lui manquait.


	20. IV Le voleur de chats

**Notes :** Et voici le dernier feuillet qui clôt cette petite histoire, et cette partie par la même occasion. J'espère très sincèrement que vous aimerez. Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Mach et Lyserg

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le voleur de chats**

Mach était de fort bonne humeur ce matin-là. Elle était en vacances à Londres depuis deux jours et avait décidé d'attaquer cette troisième journée sur les chapeaux de roue. Après avoir passé une bonne heure à se laver, faire son chignon et choisir ses habits, elle piqua un croissant dans la salle de restaurant de son hôtel et fila dans les avenues faire les boutiques. Sa matinée se résumé à des essayages de vêtements tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Son seul regret était l'absence de son chaton, Saturne, pour l'accompagner.

Ce dernier s'était sauvé dès son arrivée à Londres et elle n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver depuis, s'en remettant à une agence de détectives privés où Lyserg Diethel avait accepté d'enquêter avec joie et bénévolement, considérant cela comme un service rendu à une amie. Mach s'arrêta d'ailleurs devant l'enseigne « John, McHarver et Diethel, Détectives privés », hésitant à entrer. Elle ne supportait ni McHarver, ni la secrétaire, Angelina Smith, mais aurait bien invité Lyserg au restaurant en compensation de toutes les nombreuses fois où l'inverse s'était produit.

Elle poussa donc la porte, recevant immédiatement un regard noir de la blonde décolorée derrière son bureau dont elle n'avait cure.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hypocrite.

- Je voudrais voir Lyserg, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

La secrétaire sembla s'étrangler à l'entente du prénom du jeune homme, elle-même ne l'appelant que par un « Détective Diethel » dégoulinant.

- Il est très occupé en ce moment, repassez plus tard.

Mach allait insister mais McHarver se chargea involontairement de l'affaire pour elle. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau et alla toquer à la porte de Lyserg avec force.

- Diethel, c'est la pause déjeuner tu viens manger ?

- J'arrive, lui répondit la porte en s'ouvrant. Laisse-moi le temps de finir mon rangement et je suis à toi.

Il retourna dans son bureau en laissant la porte entrebâillée sous les soupirs exaspérés de son associée qui se mit à taper du pied par terre pour passer le temps. Mach envoya un regard sarcastique à la secrétaire qui le lui rendit bien et décida d'attendre que Lyserg arrive. Entretemps un vieil homme sortit du troisième bureau, un peu courbé et les cheveux blancs grisonnants.

- Miss, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? s'enquit-il poliment en s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

Avisant sa présence, McHarver recula d'un pas, le souvenir du coup qu'elle lui avait donné lors de leur dernière rencontre encore très vif dans son esprit.

- Je viens voir Lyserg Diethel, indiqua-t-elle.

- Ah vous devez être Mach, il m'a parlé de vous, s'exclama le vieil homme. Détective Johns, à votre service, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra volontiers. Même si je crois que quelqu'un s'occupe déjà bien de vous, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mach lui retourna un sourire, se rappelant que Lyserg ne lui avait dit que du bien de son vieil associé qui approchait de l'âge de la retraite.

- Que diriez-vous miss de vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ? Nous serions ravis d'avoir votre compagnie, enchaîna Johns.

La shaman accepta, se moquant intérieurement du glapissement qu'émit la secrétaire dans son dos. Lyserg fut enfin prêt quelques minutes plus tard, et bien que surpris de découvrir Mach il n'en laissa rien paraître, lui adressant un signe de tête doublé d'un sourire.

Les trois détectives et Mach se mirent en route, confiant la gestion de l'agence en leur absence à la secrétaire qui était verte de jalousie.

…

Le repas tourna autour de l'affaire Abaz, nouvellement confiée à l'agence. Il s'agissait d'un vol de bijoux dont le propriétaire doutait des compétences de la police.

- Il est prêt à nous en donner beaucoup si on retrouve ses biens avant eux, c'est une occasion à saisir.

Les trois détectives menaient fort rarement des enquêtes conjointes mais celle-ci semblait être assez sérieuse pour qu'ils y travaillent tous les trois. Mach ne comprit pas l'intérêt qu'ils y avaient. L'argent était une chose mais elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'ils en manquaient, du moins pour Lyserg. Tant d'efforts pour retrouver des bijoux lui semblaient plutôt obsolètes, en particulier comparé au peu de bonne volonté que McHarver avait témoigné envers la disparition de Saturne.

La table ronde était un peu petite pour quatre personnes et Mach, coincée entre Johns et Lyserg, effleura plusieurs fois ce dernier sans en être vraiment gênée mais en lançant des coups d'œil inquiets dans sa direction au cas où lui en serait indisposé. Il semblait cependant n'y prêter aucune attention et Mach se surprit à se demander si elle n'aurait pas préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Chacun paya sa part de l'addition et ils quittèrent le restaurant, Lyserg et Mach ralentissant le pas par rapport aux deux autres pour pouvoir discuter.

- J'étais venue t'inviter, informa Mach, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as payé le repas. Mais je suppose que si cette fois c'est raté je trouverai bien d'ici la fin de la semaine une autre occasion.

Elle dissimula habilement l'espoir qu'elle avait à cette pensée et le sourire qui voulut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres quand il répondit.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Je voudrais t'emmener visiter un coin sympa, je te laisserai l'addition.

- Ca marche, accepta Mach. Dis, ça a l'air sérieux votre histoire de bijoux.

- Ne me dis rien, je sais ce que tu penses, devina aisément Lyserg. Tu trouves que McHarver met beaucoup d'entrain pour des objets mais pas beaucoup pour des êtres vivants, comme c'était le cas pour ton chat, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendit pas que la jeune femme acquiesce pour poursuivre.

- Comprends qu'il n'a pas autant de chance que Johns ou moi. Ce dernier arrive à la fin de sa carrière et a déjà bien économisé, c'est par plaisir qu'il est encore en service. Quant à moi, mon travail d'avocat m'a bien rapporté et j'ai toujours des ressources qui rentrent pour les affaires dont je m'occupe encore en parallèle. McHarver, lui, a eu pas mal de prêts à rembourser.

- Des dettes de jeu ? pensa naïvement Mach.

- Non, rit Lyserg. Il a une femme qui ne travaille pas et deux enfants, il faut de l'argent pour entretenir une famille. De plus il vient seulement de finir de rembourser l'achat de son appartement en centre-ville au début de l'année. L'immobilier coûte cher ; jusque là il n'a pas été très facile de faire des économies.

- J'aurai pu très bien le payer, maugréa la shaman.

- Mais lui en te voyant débarquer pensait à une fillette perdue et sans un sou, soupira Lyserg. Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison, surtout que tu n'es plus une gamine depuis longtemps, j'essaye juste de t'expliquer les raisons qui motivent ses actions.

C'était apprendre à comprendre autrui en fait, songea Mach. Elle ne commenta pas mais enregistra soigneusement cette leçon humaine dans un coin de sa tête, pour plus tard.

Lyserg se figea soudain à ses côtés, les sens en alerte.

- Mon pendule a détecté quelque chose, viens.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir dans les rues, traversant les passages piétons sens vraiment prendre garde aux feux mais toujours en parvenant à éviter passants et voitures. Du coin de l'œil, Mach aperçut le pendule de verre qui leur indiquait une direction, pointant à l'horizontale l'ouest. A moins que ce ne soit l'est…

Le pendule retomba brusquement quand ils débouchèrent sur une petite place et ne donna plus signe de vie. Les deux shamans cherchèrent des yeux Saturne mais aucune trace du chaton.

- Et maintenant ? questionna Mach.

- On va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode et demander aux gens.

L'après-midi des deux jeunes gens se résuma à interroger les passants, les touristes, les habitants du quartier, les vendeurs, les enfants… Ils prirent à peine le temps de partager une grosse barbe à papa à la fraise quand Big Ben indiqua quatre heures. Leurs recherches se révélèrent totalement infructueuses et lorsque les rayons du soleil commencèrent à décliner, ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc, épuisés.

- Perdu, chuchota Mach.

- Ne perds pas espoir, la rassura Lyserg. Demain j'irai voir au refuge pour animaux. C'est plutôt loin mais peut-être l'auront-ils trouvé.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je vienne avec toi pour le reconnaître. Je peux passer te chercher à l'agence à huit heures.

- Huit heures à l'agence, ce serait un miracle dis-moi, rit Lyserg. Mais je crois que moins Angelina te voit, mieux ce sera. C'est moi qui passerais te chercher à la même heure, tu auras un peu plus de temps pour te préparer.

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Angelina d'habitude mais ne t'adresses-tu à elle qu'en la nommant Miss Smith ? se rappela soudain Mach.

Lyserg bascula sa tête en arrière sur le banc et soupira.

- Nous l'appelons tous Angelina, mais depuis que j'ai remarqué qu'elle me collait particulièrement, j'essaye de mettre de la distance en l'appelant par son nom de famille.

- Pas très glorieux tout ça, commenta Mach en gloussant. Tu ferais mieux de lui dire franchement que tu n'es pas intéressé.

- Oui peut-être, approuva Lyserg en fermant les yeux.

Mach l'observa un instant, résistant à l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux verts.

- Hey ne t'endors pas ! s'écria-t-elle, tant pour se reprendre elle que pour le réveiller lui. Tu m'as promis que tu m'emmenais au restaurant ce soir.

- Au restaurant ? Je ne crois pas avoir parlé de restaurant, répliqua Lyserg en se redressant, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu as dit…

- J'ai dit que je t'emmenais dans un coin sympa, rectifia-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il se leva, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans une ruelle et Mach lui rentra dans le dos en râlant.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant son air soucieux.

- Non rien, mentit Lyserg. Allez on y va.

La jeune femme le suivit sans insister. Le sourcier jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière mais le clair de lune se reflétait dans la ruelle déserte. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir bien vu ces deux yeux sur le toit, aussi rouges que des flammes.

Quand les deux jeunes gens furent partis, un garçon apparut, assis sur le bord d'un toit, entouré d'un groupe de chats. Ils vinrent se frotter à lui en miaulant doucement, réclamant des caresses. Parmi eux, un chaton noir avec le bout de l'oreille, le bout de la queue, le bout du museau et les pattes avant blancs.

…

- Un bar, lâcha Mach, incrédule, en regardant l'enseigne lumineuse de l'établissement.

- Ah mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel bar, rectifia Lyserg en la forçant à le suivre à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était éclairé avec des bougies éparpillées dans la pièce. Les tables en bois étaient petites et individuelles et de chacune on pouvait apercevoir une petite estrade dont la scène était pour le moment masquée par de lourds rideaux rouges. Près de l'entrée, un long bar en bois sculpté s'étendait tout le long du mur, avec derrière une foule de bouteilles de toutes tailles et de toutes variétés.

- Hey, Diethel ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, s'exclama un des hommes accoudé au bar. Que deviens-tu ?

- Salut Bernard ! De mon côté la routine continue, et toi ?

- Les gars regardez, voilà Diethel qui se ramène, cria-t-il, déclenchant une salve d'approbation. Ben moi ma femme m'a viré la semaine dernière et en attendant qu'elle ne soit plus en pétard contre moi je me planque ici. Sam m'héberge à l'étage. Mais dis-donc tu es bien accompagné !

Un petit nombre de personnes se rassemblèrent autour de Lyserg, lui donnant l'accolade avec des visages réjouis, et le shaman les présenta à Mach tous un par un bien qu'elle soit incapable de retenir un seul nom ! A part peut-être celui du premier homme, Bernard.

- Je ne savais pas que les policiers étaient aussi bien accueillis dans les bars, releva Mach à voix basse.

- Mais je ne suis pas un policier, je suis un détective, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils purent enfin s'approcher du bar et un gros bonhomme à la mine enjouée émergea de l'arrière boutique.

- Tiens Lyserg, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Salut Sam ! Mon amie Mach est en visite du Japon et je ne pouvais pas la laisser repartir sans avoir mis une seule fois les pieds ici.

- Ma petite miss vous êtes la bienvenue chez l'oncle Sam, c'est moi, précisa-t-il inutilement en se montrant du pouce. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? C'est pour la maison.

- Comme d'habitude pour moi et je pense pareil pour Mach.

- Que prends-tu ? se renseigna la jeune femme.

- Cocktail sans alcool.

- Ah non, se rengorgea Mach. Je veux un cocktail normal. Pour une fois que Tamao n'est pas là pour me surveiller.

L'oncle Sam s'esclaffa en les écoutant.

- Si je vous sers du cidre, ça vous va ? Doux, ajouta-t-il devant le regard réprobateur de Lyserg.

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et le patron leur sortit une bouteille et deux gobelets en terre cuite.

- Je crois que ta table est libre ce soir, indiqua-t-il au jeune homme.

- Merci Sam pour le cidre, c'est très généreux.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon garçon.

Lyserg conduisit Mach en la tenant par le coude jusqu'à une petite table près du mur mais avec une vue dégagée sur la scène, posa la bouteille et lui tira sa chaise comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient.

- Un détective n'est-il pas censé passé inaperçu ? repartit à l'attaque Mach sitôt qu'il fut assis.

- Si, mais pas ici, sourit énigmatiquement le sourcier. J'ai des contacts dans un peu tous les établissements et sait me faire discret, mais ici je jouis de mon identité et me contente de passer du bon temps. Il n'y a que des habitués ici, tous sachant quel métier je fais.

- Mais dans le cas où tu aurais une enquête sur l'un d'entre eux ?

- Je refuserai, je n'enquête pas sur des amis. Or chez l'oncle Sam, on est tous amis.

- Tu as une manière très particulière de te faire des amis et tu accordes ta confiance bien vite, critiqua Mach.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je faisais confiance à mes amis, releva Lyserg. Disons que le Shaman Fight m'a plutôt marqué et que j'ai essayé de changer de méthode pour aborder les gens.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? nota Mach.

Lyserg rigola mais en voyant le regard sérieux que la shaman lui portait se reprit.

- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer.

- Que tu continues de me voir comme une ancienne disciple d'Hao ? Quelqu'un que tu as détesté.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, soupira Lyserg. Des erreurs on en fait tous et le passé est le passé. Nous avons tous grandi et mûri, devenus des personnes différentes. Un exemple frappant mais très révélateur c'est Tamao. Ca se passe d'explications.

Mach approuva d'un hochement de tête, convaincue.

- Pourquoi Sam t'appelle par ton prénom mais les autres Diethel ? questionna-t-elle.

- Sam appelle tout le monde par son prénom. A ses yeux nous sommes tous des enfants venus à un spectacle dont il est l'animateur, répondit-il en sirotant son cidre.

- Pourtant Bernard est un prénom, non ?

- Erreur, c'est son nom de famille, la détrompa Lyserg. Tu devrais boire ton cidre, il est très bon.

Mach sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu la servir. Elle approcha le récipient de sa bouche avec méfiance avant de goûter le breuvage du bout des lèvres.

- Ca a un goût de pomme, jugea-t-elle.

- C'est normal, c'est du cidre, se moqua gentiment Lyserg.

Ils passèrent la soirée à converser gaiement, parlant de tout et de rien. A un moment les rideaux s'ouvrir et quelques danseuses vinrent les distraire. Suivit un spectacle de magie que Mach regarda d'un œil critique.

- Ce type n'est pas un shaman, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas où est la supercherie, mais je sais qu'il y en a une.

- Exact. Si tu arrives à la déceler, je te confie un secret.

Mach quitta brusquement la scène des yeux pour l'observer à lui.

- Tu es ami avec le magicien, déduit-elle.

- Non, je suis un détective, je regarde ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où on veut que je porte mon attention.

La jeune femme eut beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il lui fut impossible de comprendre comment fonctionnaient les tours.

- Tu m'expliques ? réclama-t-elle en applaudissant à la fin.

- Quand on sera dehors, accepta Lyserg.

- Et le secret ?

- Ah ça non, tu n'avais qu'à mieux regarder.

Malgré toutes les suppliques de Mach, il ne se laissa pas fléchir, et à trop menacer et supplier Lyserg, la shaman faillit ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se préparait. Heureusement que Jack la réveilla brusquement. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur la scène où un homme souriant regardait dans sa direction que leurs plus proches voisins la prirent par les bras. Ils la conduisirent en riant jusqu'à l'estrade d'où elle jeta un regard paniqué en direction de Lyserg.

Ce dernier souriait, avec à ses côtés Zelel et Morphin qui empêchaient Jack de rejoindre sa maîtresse. Mach assassina le détective du regard avant de suivre les recommandations que lui donna l'homme à ses côtés.

- Placez-vous dos au mur, voilà parfait. Vous mettez les bras le long de votre corps et surtout vous ne bougez pas. Vous me faites confiance n'est-ce pas, c'est sans danger, lui affirma-t-il.

Juste pour cela, elle n'était pas rassurée.

- Pablo est le meilleur de sa discipline, il n'y a aucun souci à avoir, ajouta une femme brune habillée avec des volants rouges en s'approchant d'elle et en positionnant les paumes de Mach bien à plat contre le mur du fond.

- C'est vous son assistante normalement, n'est-ce pas ? compris la shaman.

- Oui, et en dix ans de métier, il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé. Détendez-vous.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner et d'aller se ranger sur le côté de la scène. Dès qu'elle se fut écarter, Mach aperçut le fameux Pablo, un couteau en main, saluer la salle. D'un geste nonchalant il envoya un couteau dans son dos sans même le regarder qui vint se planter à une dizaine de centimètres de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle repensa subitement à Zenchin qui avait toujours harcelé Mary, Canna et elle-même pour qu'elles acceptent de servir de cobaye à son tour de lancer de couteaux. Elles avaient toujours refusé à l'époque, mais peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter, au moins serait-elle préparée à ce qui allait suivre.

Inspirant et expirant profondément, Mach calma les battements frénétiques de son cœur et posa un regard assuré sur le lanceur de couteaux.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en silence, juste en formant les syllabes sur ses lèvres.

Mach lui sourit en réponse, n'osant pas bouger la tête, au cas où il lancerait une arme à ce moment-là.

Une lame fila dans l'air et vint se planter à quelques centimètres de son poignet, puis une seconde près de sa hanche, une troisième au niveau de son épaule.

Pablo salua le public comme il se devait avant d'aller récupérer ses couteaux.

- Si vous voulez qu'on arrête maintenant Emie reprendra sa place, c'est vous qui voyez, lui dit-il au passage.

- Allez-y, je ne crains rien, l'encouragea Mach.

A l'instant même où il s'éloigna, couteaux en main, son ventre se contracta et elle se maudit d'avoir dit cela. Le numéro était sans doute impressionnant à regarder, mais il l'était encore plus à vivre. Les couteaux étaient lancés avec rapidité et précision, venant à chaque fois se planter près des sa peau sans jamais la toucher. Même quand les lames vinrent jouer près de sa tête aucune mèche ne se détacha.

Au bout de cinq minutes et une vingtaine de jets de couteaux, Pablo invita de la main Mach à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en contrôlant le tremblement de ses jambes. Tous deux saluèrent sous une ovation d'applaudissements et la jeune femme put retourner à sa place.

- Je vais te tuer, murmura-t-elle rageusement en s'asseyant près de Lyserg.

- Tu ne risquais rien, calme-toi. Je ne t'aurai pas laissé dans les mains de Pablo si j'avais eu le moindre doute à ce sujet.

Devant son air serein, Mach lui tourna le dos et prit Jack dans ses bras, empêchant son fantôme libéré par Zelel de se jeter sur le sourcier pour le découper en tranches.

- Au fait c'était ça le secret, lui apprit-il.

Elle tourna la tête pour l'interroger du regard, ne comprenant pas.

- Le secret de tout à l'heure, lui rappela-t-il. C'était qu'ils avaient prévu de te faire monter sur scène.

Malgré le regard furibond que Mach lui lançait Lyserg sourit. Elle tourna la tête et laissa échapper un soupire las. Comment pouvait-elle rester fâchée contre quelqu'un d'aussi gentil ?

…

Au final ils passèrent une excellente soirée et quand ils quittèrent l'établissement, il était plus de minuit passé. Remarquant qu'elle frissonnait, Lyserg ôta sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Mach, recevant un petit « merci » en retour. Adorable, trouva-t-il.

Le lendemain matin ils se rendirent au refuge pour animaux mais malheureusement Saturne ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Tu sais, fit Lyserg en ressortant, je suis certain que je finirai par le retrouver. Et si ce n'est le cas qu'une fois que tu sois rentrée au Japon, je prendrai soin de lui jusqu'à mon prochain séjour à l'auberge.

Ses mots firent chaud au cœur à Mach qui commençait à désespérer de ne pas trouver son chaton. Le jeune homme passa l'après-midi à travailler sur l'affaire Abaz mais le soir lui fit la surprise de venir la chercher pour l'emmener au théâtre où il avait acheté deux places pour « Macbeth », de Shakespeare.

La fin de la semaine passa très rapidement. Mach eut droit à une visite complète de Londres et ses musées et les deux jeunes gens partagèrent presque la totalité de leurs repas ensemble. Survinrent brusquement les adieux à l'aéroport sans qu'aucun n'ait vraiment pris conscience qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer, et c'est avec une boule dans l'estomac que Mach réalisa qu'elle rentrait au Japon, qu'elle ne le verrait plus.

- Miaou.

Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant le chat noir tranquillement en train de se frotter contre ses jambes.

- Saturne ! s'écria-t-elle en se baissant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Alors c'est lui, le fameux chaton, constata Lyserg en observant l'animal. Enchanté, fit-il, moi c'est Lyserg, l'ami de ta maîtresse.

Il passa une main sur la tête du chat qui se laissa faire en ronronnant de plaisir.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, balbutiait Mach. On a passé la semaine à le chercher alors qu'en fait… C'est incroyable !

Lyserg se retourna en sentant comme un courant d'air frais dans son dos, mais son regard eut beau balayer l'endroit il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. « Pas si incroyable que cela si je ne me trompe », songea-t-il.

- Bon et bien, à une prochaine Mach. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous plus tôt que nous ne le pensons, déclara-t-il.

- Merci pour tout Lyserg, j'ai passé une semaine formidable.

Sur ce, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue du détective qui rosit légèrement.

- A bientôt ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant vers son avion, lui faisant de grands gestes avec sa valise tenue dans une main alors qu'elle pressait contre son cœur Saturne de l'autre.

…

Quelque part en haut du Big Ben, un garçon souriait. Il en fallait si peu pour rendre les gens heureux.


	21. V Le jugement du chat

**Notes :** Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau feuillet, le dernier de cette partie-ci. Oui je sais la dernière fois c'était censé être le dernier, mais comme pour la deuxième partie, je ne voyais pas finir sans un court petit texte. Un peu comme la conclusion d'un devoir ^^' Il est court mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous aimerez bien le lire, en tout cas suffisamment assez pour me le dire. (En passant j'espère que vous avez aimé le feuillet précédant... Je n'ai pas eu d'échos donc je dois vous avouer que je me pose des questions ^^') Voilà bonne lecture !

**Personnage : **Saturne

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le jugement du chat**

Saturne se rend dans le salon et trouve Mach, toute excitée, qui trépigne près du téléphone en attendant que Lyserg appelle.

Saturne se rend dans la salle de bain et trouve Canna, en train de pleurer parce que Ryu a oublié son anniversaire.

Saturne se rend dans la chambre et trouve Mary, allongée sur son lit, pressant contre son coeur le bandana qu'Horohoro a oublié.

Saturne se rend dans la cuisine et trouve Tamao, rêveusement assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, espérant vainement qu'Hao vienne lui rende visite.

Saturne se rend dans la salle à manger et trouve Seyrarm, installée à table, qui continue de croiser les doigts pour que son frère vienne partager son repas avec elle.

Alors quand Saturne en se rendant dans l'entrée trouve Hana, il se jette sur lui toutes griffes dehors, lui lacère le visage et file avant d'être attrapé. Les garçons ne sont bons qu'à faire du mal aux filles, ils méritent d'être punis.


	22. I Au Fumbari Onsen

**_Partie IV : Réunions_**

**Notes :** Salut ! Bah voilà, un nouveau feuillet qui, j'espère, vous plaira... C'est bizarre mais plus je le relis et plus je trouve que c'est de la provocation ouverte à une certaine personne, car en plus d'éclater son couple préféré j'affiche les deux autres avec insistance... Tant pis :p (Mais en contrepartie j'ai inséré une allusion à un couple qu'elle adore :D) Bonne lecture !

**Personnages :** Hao, Tamao

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Au Fumbari Onsen**

Tamao adressa un regard doux aux couples qui dansaient dans le jardin du Fumbari Onsen. Horohoro avait quelques minutes auparavant prétendu haut et fort que Mach ne savait pas danser. Pour lui démontrer le contraire, la jeune femme avait forcé Lyserg à aller sur la piste, défiant Horohoro de trouver lui aussi une partenaire. Mary avait bien voulu se prêter au jeu, rougissant légèrement lorsque le shaman s'était avancé vers elle. Ryu avait posé un genou à terre devant Canna pour lui demander une danse, Yoh s'était empressé d'inviter Anna avant de se faire frapper, Ren s'était incliné légèrement devant une Jeanne souriante. Chocolove, qui était désormais en liberté conditionnelle, tournoyait dans un coin avec Pirika, lui marchant régulièrement sur les pieds par inadvertance.

Au début de la soirée, Reoseb avait décrété que c'était une soirée de couples vieux jeux, avait pris Men et Hana par le bras et les avait entraîné avec lui jouer au bowling, précédés par une Seyrarm rêveuse. Tamao avait hésité à les accompagner mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit. C'était elle la maîtresse de la maison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Fumbari Onsen en plan, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des autres.

Avec un soupir un peu résigné, elle rentra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer des gâteaux.

- Tu me parais bien triste, Strawberry, s'éleva une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître son interlocuteur mais son cœur manqua un battement.

- Pourquoi le serai-je ? Pour une fois qu'ils sont tous heureux et réunis, je devrai au contraire me réjouir.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

Tamao se borna à garder le silence sur le sujet.

- Opacho va bien ?

- Il a décrété que les femmes étaient toutes idiotes depuis que Seyrarm lui a envoyé des gâteaux auxquels il était allergique mais sinon il va bien, accepta de répondre Hao, sa voix trahissant son amusement.

Une main se posa sur celle de Tamao qui frémit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir de matérialisation et comme la première fois, c'était troublant. Il la tourna vers lui et elle haussa un sourire interrogateur en constatant qu'il paraissait plus âgé que d'habitude. Il l'attira vers lui, posa son autre main sur sa taille et se mit à esquisser quelques pas de danse en souriant narquoisement.

Tamao voulut se dégager mais il la retint fermement sans cesser de sourire.

- Si vous êtes venu vous moquer de moi… commença-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est lassant, soupira Hao en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La jeune femme allait répliquer mais il l'attira plus près de lui, ce qui la déconcerta. Elle essaya vainement de le repousser avant de se mettre à lui marcher sur les pieds pour le forcer à la lâcher. Bien sûr, de même que Pirika n'avait pas cessé de danser avec Chocolove, Hao la garda dans ses bras.

- Tu es toujours en colère contre moi à ce que je vois, constata-t-il.

- Quand j'ai dit que vous étiez le roi des crétins, je le pensais, et je le pense toujours, répliqua-t-elle.

Il la fit tourner, la ramena contre lui, posa un léger baiser sur le haut de son front qui la fit rougir.

- Je sais.

Tamao ferma les yeux alors qu'un long frisson remontait le long de son échine. Encore une fois, sa déclaration pouvait être interprétée de différente manière. Au ton de sa voix, elle aurait été tentée de dire qu'il l'informait savoir ce qu'il n'avait pas compris la dernière fois. Cependant, parce qu'elle s'était déjà fait de fausses idées à ce sujet, elle préféra établir qu'il confirmait juste savoir qu'il était le roi des crétins.

- Regarde-moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix royale.

- Bien sûr, que sa Crétinerie me pardonne mon égarement, se moqua Tamao en rouvrant les yeux.

- Qui a déteint sur toi comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment le style d'Anna, plutôt celui de Mach quand elle en veut à quelqu'un. Eprouverais-tu de la rancœur envers moi Strawberry ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander d'une voix moqueuse.

Tamao lui marcha plus sauvagement sur le pied sans qu'il n'en semble affecté. Elle lui décocha un regard furieux qui le fit sourire.

- Tu m'énerves, lâcha-t-elle.

- Enfin tu me tutoies, se réjouit Hao.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil aux gâteaux qui n'allaient pas se préparer tous seuls.

- J'ai du travail.

Son indifférence ne plut pas au jeune homme car il resserra son étreinte.

- Si je t'ordonne de ne pas le faire, ça ira ? chuchota-t-il.

Tamao se contenta de soupirer, lui faisant savoir par ce simple fait tout ce qu'elle pensait de sa supposition idiote.

- Au fait, n'avez-vous pas vieilli ?

Hao lui lança un regard réprobateur et garda le silence.

- N'as-tu pas vieilli ? céda Tamao en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis le Shaman King, je n'ai plus d'âge déterminé. Je suis l'enfant qui vient de naître et la Terre à la fois, aussi vieux qu'elle mais aussi jeune que lui. Mais oui, ajouta-t-il, si tu te réfères à mon apparence, ce n'est pas celle que je revêts d'habitude.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit. Subitement, sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune femme, ses cheveux blanchirent, son visage se couvrit de rides et ses mains devinrent fripées. Il lui lança un regard amusé avant d'opérer la transformation inverse. Sa taille réduit rapidement, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur originelle et son visage devint celui d'un poupon. Désormais, Tamao se tenait debout devant un petit garçon dans sa cape trop grande qui était censé être le grand Shaman King.

Horohoro entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là pour chercher un refroidissement et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant.

- Hey salut toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ?

- Crétin, ne manque pas de respect à ton roi, rétorqua Hao d'une voix sèche.

Toujours dans son corps d'enfant il contourna un Horohoro figé dont le sourire crispé ne quittait pas les lèvres.

- C'était quoi ça ? parvint-il au bout d'une longue minutes à demander à Tamao.

Cette dernière soupira et se remit à préparer ses gâteaux, le laissant trouver par lui-même la réponse.

…

Hao avait repris une taille normale une fois arrivé dans le jardin, devant les regards médusés des personnes présentes. Mach, Mary et Canna s'étaient aussitôt réjouies alors que d'autres comme Chocolove et Ryu avaient eu un brusque sursaut. Ren avait lâché un grognement avant d'entraîner Jeanne dans une nouvelle danse le plus loin possible du nouvel arrivant, ce qui avait bien fait rire ce dernier. Yoh était venu le saluer avec entrain, son éternel air d'imbécile heureux plaqué sur le visage. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Horohoro les rejoignit avec un temps de retard en traînant des pieds, la mine renfrognée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord, tu ne dois même pas savoir danser ! lui lança-t-il, boudant pour s'être fait traiter de crétin.

- Idiot ! fit sa sœur en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête. Tu as déjà dit ça à Ren, à Jeanne, à Anna, à Mach et à Chocolove et ils ont tous pu te prouver le contraire, mais ça ne fait rien tu continues de provoquer les gens que tu croises.

- Parfaitement ! Il y en a forcément un qui ne sait pas danser !

- Oui toi, enchaîna Mach d'une voix implacable.

- Demande à Mary, elle pourra te confirmer que je danse très bien.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme qui garda volontairement le silence, engendrant une vague de regards moqueurs à l'égard d'Horohoro.

- Mary ! s'exclama ce dernier, trahi.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas à répondre car Hao l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Horohoro se mit à grommeler sous les regards amusés de ses camarades et se rabattit vers le buffet. Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là un petit groupe de chats sortis d'il ne savait où dans un coin, se frottant contre Saturne comme s'ils le connaissaient déjà.

- Je crois que ce sont des amis de mon frère, fit Yoh en remarquant son regard perplexe.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi Manta n'a pas pu venir ? changea de sujet Horohoro.

Yoh avala les petits fours qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

- Il a une conférence en Amérique et impossible de la décaler. Il a dit qu'il n'arriverait que demain en fin d'après-midi.

- Dommage, soupira Horohoro.

La musique changea et la cavalière d'Hao aussi, Mary cédant sa place à Mach.

- Lyserg avait raison pour Saturne, commenta-t-elle.

Hao se contenta de sourire.

…

Hao avait décidé d'inviter à danser au moins une fois toutes les jeunes femmes présentes. Il ravit Pirika à sa discussion avec Ren et Lyserg sous les regards furieux d'Horohoro, puis parvint à convaincre Anna de faire quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Jeanne. Ren ne broncha pas lorsqu'il l'invita et la jeune femme le suivit sur l'herbe fraîche sous les quolibets des autres.

- N'empêche, voir ces deux anciens ennemis danser ensemble, c'est assez… étrange et à la fois exceptionnel, releva Yoh.

Hao détailla le visage pâle de sa cavalière. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient dans ses cheveux et dans ses yeux, les animant d'un éclat irréel. Ils valsèrent lentement, chacun un sourire au bord des lèvres. Elle passa sous son bras, s'écarta, se rapprocha. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Tamao arriver avec ses gâteaux et détourner rapidement le regard en les voyant. Il avait appris à la connaître ces dernières années, il savait que si elle agissait ainsi c'est qu'elle était embarrassée, que ce soit par la situation ou par les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. S'il le voulait il aurait pu lire dans ses pensées, mais il se retint bien que la tentation soit grande. De toute manière, à l'expression sur son visage, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle était jalouse et il trouvait cela attendrissant.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus revus, fit remarquer Hao d'une voix légère à Jeanne.

- Oui, répondit-elle, pensive. Depuis ce fameux vendredi. Tu savais qu'il viendrait, n'est-ce pas ?

Hao sentit la curiosité piquer les gens autour d'eux qui pouvaient entendre sans mal leur conversation. Seul Ren semblait rester stoïque et s'en moquer, sans doute parce que sa femme lui avait raconté leur rencontre. Jeanne trébucha et se rattrapa à sa cape. Lui-même la tint un peu plus fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber, tout en continuant de danser.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire.

…

Tamao sentit son cœur se serrer à l'en étouffer. Jeanne avait un très joli rire; Jeanne était forte; Jeanne était belle. Et surtout, Jeanne était dans ses bras, près de lui. Elle adressa un regard en biais à Ren mais celui-ci ne semblait pas préoccupé par sa femme, discutant avec Ryu et Canna. Si lui ne se faisait pas de souci, elle-même n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tamao tu danses ? lui proposa Yoh d'une voix enjouée.

Elle hésita à accepter mais préféra décliner en prétextant qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre le four après avoir cuisiné les gâteaux. Elle esquiva Chocolove et Pirika qui riaient ensemble devant l'entrée et se réfugia dans sa petite cuisine. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ces couples qui lui rappelaient à chaque instant avec toujours plus de force sa solitude. C'était idiot, elle ferait mieux d'être heureuse pour eux, de profiter qu'ils soient tous là, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Si seulement Manta n'était pas en conférence en Amérique, ou Reoseb, Seyrarm et les enfants au bowling…

Elle secoua la tête en réalisant l'égoïsme de sa pensée. Mais tout de même… Les fantômes eux-mêmes s'étaient empressés de se rendre au bowling avec eux, estimant qu'il y aurait plus d'animation que de regarder leurs maîtres danser. Même Ponchi et Conchi l'avaient abandonnée, prétextant que les jolies filles étaient dehors.

- Maiden est à croquer, avait dit Ponchi, mais on a trop peur de Ren pour rester l'observer.

« Sage décision », avait pensé alors Tamao.

Elle soupira et se mit à faire la vaisselle, se demandant avec angoisse ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à faire quand elle aurait fini, ce qui arriverait très bientôt.

- Je vais vous quitter, entendit-elle Hao déclarer dehors, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

- Tu repasseras ? questionna Yoh. Je veux dire, bientôt, pas dans des années ?

- On verra, répondit Hao d'une voix énigmatique.

- A la prochaine alors !

Un silence et puis plus rien. Dans le jardin les shamans se remirent à discuter normalement, à parler de tout, mais surtout de rien. On n'entendait plus le miaulement des chats. Hao était parti. A cette pensée, Tamao sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler alors qu'elle essuyait la dernière assiette. Elle la posa soigneusement à côté des autres avec la crainte de la laisser tomber puis alla fermer la porte pour ne plus entendre les voix provenant du jardin. Elle ferait mieux de les prévenir qu'elle montait se coucher mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller les voir. Ses yeux la piquaient désagréablement et elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Strawberry ?

Tamao sursauta à l'entente de cette voix moqueuse. Elle releva brusquement la tête et découvrit Hao, redevenu simple esprit, planté au milieu de la cuisine et la regardant avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je m'éclipserai sans te dire au revoir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Tamao détourna le regard pour ne pas acquiescer.

- Idiote.

Oui, elle le savait qu'elle était idiote. Idiote de croire qu'il pouvait s'être attaché à elle, idiote de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre, idiote de ne pas avoir laissé Anna se débrouiller avec la vaisselle pour aller au bowling avec les autres, idiote de se sentir mal quand il dansait avec une autre, idiote d'espérer et espérer encore.

- Enfin, soupira Hao, je suppose qu'il faut bien être une reine des idiotes pour faire la paire avec un roi des crétins.

Tamao étouffa un hoquet et se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Décontenancée, elle fit un pas en avant, son inconscient lui dictant d'essayer de le retenir. Comme si tendre la main vers un fantôme pouvait l'empêcher de disparaître…

Elle sentit une respiration dans son cou, un doux baiser dans sa gorge, un léger souffle dans ses cheveux, des papillons dans son ventre, le temps qui s'arrête dans sa poitrine, un rire qui résonne dans la pièce avant de s'atténuer puis disparaître. Cette fois-ci il était réellement parti, mais quand Tamao alla se coucher, il revint aussitôt envahir ses rêves.


	23. II Sur un bateau

**Note :** Je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez remarqué mais j'écris des choses très calmes ces temps-ci. Après "Voyager à l'étranger" dans "100 Instants", voici cette petite scène toute tranquille sur le paquebot des X-laws. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** les X-laws

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sur un bateau**

John s'accouda sur le pont du paquebot à côté de Kevin et poussa un soupir désespéré.

- Raconte, l'encouragea son camarade.

- Qu'y a-t-il à raconter ? Tu vas très vite te rendre compte de la situation par toi-même.

Un claquement retentit derrière eux et Kevin se retourna légèrement. Marco traversa le pont d'une démarche raide, l'air furieux. Ses bottes claquèrent sur le sol puis les marches alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en métal. Un nouveau claquement leur apprit qu'une porte était malmenée, puis le calme revint dans la nuit.

John leva les yeux vers la lune qui éclairait les eaux. Ils étaient à des lieux de toute côte, tous réunis pour la première fois depuis deux ans, soit la fin du Shaman Fight. Reiheit et Amano, après s'être mariés dans leur coin, avaient souhaité leur présenter leur fils, Théo, qui soufflerait sa première bougie le lendemain.

Tous les anciens X-laws s'étaient rassemblés, quelque soit l'endroit d'où ils venaient. A la surprise générale, la première sur place avait été Jeanne, qui expliquait venir d'un pays voisin. Ils avaient tous trouvé étranges qu'elle ait pu arriver si vite si elle venait de France, mais grâce à la « solidarité féminine » Meene avait réussi à lui arracher qu'elle se trouvait en Chine. Que faisait-elle en Chine ? Tout le monde s'en doutait, excepté Marco, mais nul ne se serait aventuré à le lui dire.

- La Saint Valentin, c'était bien la semaine dernière ? questionna Kevin.

John hocha la tête pour approuver.

- Quand comprendra-t-il que Meene ne supporte pas les chocolats blancs ? soupira Kevin.

- Peut-être ce soir, répondit John. Elle lui a balancé la boîte à la figure. Je passais dans le couloir lorsque je l'ai entendue crier. Il est resté planté devant sa porte fermé, droit comme un piquet, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

- Tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? s'étonna Kevin.

- Moi je l'ai fait, les interrompit une voix dans leur dos alors que Chris les rejoignait. John m'a lâchement abandonné pour filer ici.

- Ca ne lui a pas plu, constata Kevin.

- Perspicace, confirma Chris en s'asseyant sur une caisse.

Ils restèrent tous trois un moment silencieux, profitant du calme de la nuit. On entendait seulement le bruit des vagues qui berçaient le paquebot. Des pleurs d'enfants troublèrent brièvement leur sérénité, ainsi que des cris de femme, avant de s'évanouir. Reiheit rejoignit ses camarades, une profonde lassitude marquée sur son visage.

- Tu as encore réveillé ton fils, déduisit John.

- J'ai trébuché sur sa peluche musicale, grogna Reiheit en s'adossant contre le mur d'une cabine.

Quelques instants plus tard, Marco remonta les marches, traversa le pont sans les saluer et entra dans les cabines.

- Dix dollars qu'on entendra Meene crier d'ici, lança John.

- Pari tenu, répondit Reiheit sous les regards désapprobateurs de Kevin et Chris.

Ce fut John qui l'emporta. Marco retraversa le pont dans l'autre sens, ses lunettes de travers et une marque rouge sur sa joue droite.

- C'est bizarre, fit remarquer Reiheit quand leur chef se fut éloigné, j'étais persuadé que la première fois qu'on se reverrait tous, ce serait pour leur mariage.

- Tu as été trop optimiste, commenta Chris.

- Nous nous pensions que ce serait pour le tien, enchaîna John. Tu t'es marié comme un voleur.

- Disons que nous n'avons pas distingué mariage et lune de miel, se défendit Reiheit.

Pof et Lucky les rejoignirent peu de temps après, le premier allant rejoindre Reiheit appuyé contre un mur alors que le second préférait rester debout au milieu du pont.

- On voit bien la lune, ce soir, commenta-t-il.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de nuages, renchérit Chris.

- Nous sommes tous ensemble, il est hors de question que tu fasses ta mauvaise tête tout seul dans ta cabine, entendirent-ils résonner la voix de Rackist.

Ce dernier surgit sur le pont, traînant derrière lui un Marco fort contrarié. Ils s'accoudèrent tous deux au bastingage, dévisageant l'assemblée déjà présente, l'un avec le sourire, l'autre en grognant.

- Détends-toi, ordonna Rackist à Marco.

- Amano s'est calmée ? s'informa Reiheit.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Rackist.

Reiheit se redressa et s'en alla vers les escaliers, sans doute pour aller retrouver sa femme. Une brise légère passa, faisant voler les cheveux du groupe de vétérans. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la pénombre et Jeanne et Lyserg passèrent de l'autre côté du pont sans les voir, tous deux absorbés dans leur conversation.

- Ils forment un joli couple, se décrispa Marco, observant avec un sourire ses deux protégés.

Personne ne l'informa que Jeanne était très probablement sous le charme d'un autre garçon.

Reiheit et Amano revinrent, annonçant que Théo s'était enfin endormi profondément. Meene sortit sur le pont quelques secondes plus tard et alla se placer à l'opposé de Marco, foudroyant ce dernier des yeux. Leur mariage n'était peut-être pas pour tout de suite.


	24. III Chez les Tao

**Note :** Court feuillet dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais je crois qu'il transmet bien l'ambiance que je voulais, donc ça va quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Personnages :** Ren, Jeanne

Information : Gei Yin est la cousine de Ren et Jun dans l'anime. Elle essaie de tuer Yoh dans la saison 1 puis accuse, avec son petit frère et sa petite soeur, Ren et Jun d'avoir trahi les Tao dans la saison 3.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Chez les Tao**

Jeanne était stressée. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait les parents de Ren et elle était on ne peut plus tendue. Il lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il était gentil mais elle s'inquiétait quand même. Elle redoutait par-dessus tout les questions creuses sur ses parents ou son éducation. Elle se sentait toute petite devant le château des Tao.

- Tu sembles anxieuse, remarqua Ren à côté d'elle qui était allé la chercher en diligence à l'aéroport.

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ?

- Ren !

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Jun et Pyrong qui venait vers eux.

- Bonjour Jeanne, tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda aimablement la sœur de son fiancé.

- Très bien, merci, répondit la jeune femme.

- Toute la famille s'est réuunie, enchaîna Jun. Certains sont bizarres mais ne fais pas attention à eux.

- Bizarres ? s'inquiéta Jeanne.

- Notre grand-père a demandé trois fois si c'est parce que tu étais enceinte que je t'avais demandé ta main, répondit Ren à la place de sa sœur.

- Ren ! Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur ! lui reprocha Jun.

- C'est toi qui a dit qu'on avait une famille bizarre ! protesta son petit frère.

Jun soupira et les conduisit jusqu'aux grandes portes de la demeur.

- Ils vont être contents de te voir, confia Jun à Jeanne.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque », songea cette dernière.

- Je suis si contente que Ren ait trouvé son panda doré, fit Jun avec ravissement.

- C'est sa manière de parler d'une « âme sœur », chuchota Ren à Jeanne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les parents de Ren qui détaillèrent Jeanne de haut en bas.

- Enchantée, je suis Ran, la mère de Ren, déclara celle-ci en saluant d'un léger signe de tête.

Jeanne la trouva belle dans son grand kimono rose, ses cheveux noirs accrochés en un chignon sophistiqué. Deux piques à cheveux ornés de fleurs dépassaient de sa coiffure comme dans les affiches devant lesquelles la jeune française restée plusieurs minutes fascinée.

- Jeanne, tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant maladroitement son salut.

- Mon père, En Tao, présenta Ren en voyant que ce dernier ne daignait pas bouger.

Jeanne renouvela son salut mais n'eut droit qu'à un grognement pensif. L'homme la mettait mal à l'aise par sa seule présence.

- Venez, déclara Ran, toute la famille vous attend dans le grand salon.

Elle les conduisit avec son mari en haut des larges escaliers puis à travers les couloirs, dépassant plusieurs kyonshis de garde qui saluaient sur leur passage. Jeanne ralentit le pas pour les regarder, impressionnée devant l'enchantement qui les liait à leurs tâches. La main de Ren tirant gentiment la sienne la rappela à la situation présente.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense toute tapissée de pourpre et remplie d'une foule de gens qui se turent pour se tourner vers eux.

- Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma future femme, Jeanne, déclara rapidement Ren, pressé d'en finir avec cette corvée.

Les deux fiancés firent le tour de la salle et Ren enchaîna les présentations, Jeanne les saluts. Son malaise augmenta au fur et à mesure alors qu'elle entendait les commentaires peu discrets sur son passage.

- Elle est un peu pâle, non ?

- Vous avez vu ses yeux ?

- On dirait une kyonshii.

- Une albinos dites-vous ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

- Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air enceinte…

- Vous croyez qu'elle engendrera de solides héritiers ? Moi j'en doute.

- Une étrangère, c'est certain. Elle semble être européenne.

- Ren n'a pas cité son nom de famille, c'est louche. J'espère que ce n'est pas une orpheline sans dot.

- D'où viens-tu ?

Jeanne mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que la jeune femme énergique en face d'elle, une cousine de Ren du nom de Gei Yin, lui parlait.

- De France, se reprit-elle. Du Mont St-Michel.

- La cuisine est-elle aussi bonne qu'on le dit ?

Jeanne ne sut quoi répondre, désemparée. Cependant Ren lui sauva la mise en l'entraînant derrière lui, la dispensant de répondre. Il la conduisit sur un balcon à l'abri de la foule et Jeanne put reprendre son souffle.

- Normalement il reste encore un banquet et un bal, l'informa Ren.

Fatiguée à l'avance, Jeanne s'appuya contre la rambarde, sous les lampions. Elle voulait épouser Ren mais n'était pas sûre de souhaiter entrer dans la famille Tao.

- Mais on peut aussi s'éclipser par l'escalier là-bas et aller passer la nuit à la belle étoile, reprit Ren après un silence.

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Jeanne.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de filer dans la nuit.


	25. IV Mariage

**Note : **Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. C'est court, plat, inintéressant, vide... Mais qu'y voulez-vous, Dame Inspiration m'avait quitté ce coup-ci. Bonne lecture tout de même !

**Personnage : **la famille Asakura

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mariage**

Il y avait longtemps que toute la famille Asakura n'avait pas été réunie. Seize ans en fait.

Seize ans, c'était l'âge qu'avait fêté Yoh quelques jours auparavant. Désormais il portait un beau kimono noir dans lequel il étouffait, enviant sa fiancée dans son shiromuku blanc. Il aurait mieux valu qu'ils se marient en automne ou au début du printemps, quand il faisait encore suffisamment frais pour être bien habillé sans mourir de chaud.

Anna était vraiment magnifique et il s'en fit la réflexion une fois de plus quand Manta demanda à les prendre en photo. Ryu était également présent, avec Tamao qui était comme la fille adoptive de Mikihisa.

Keiko avait réussi à forcé ce dernier à bien s'habiller et tous deux avaient étreint leur fils avec fierté, sous le regard réjoui de Yohmei.

- Ce sera un beau mariage, avait dit Kino à son époux.

Ils étaient tous présents dans la petite chapelle, bien que seul Amidamaru ait remarqué le fantôme d'Hao qui flottait un peu plus loin, surveillant la cérémonie du coin de l'œil. Ils auraient pu partir se marier en Europe ou en Océanie pour casser un peu les traditions et les rites les plus longs mais Kino et Yohmei avaient réussi à les convaincre de rester au Japon.

Quand les époux furent officiellement déclarés mariés ils allèrent s'installer pour manger.

- Ca a l'air délicieux, commenta Keiko.

- C'est Ryu et Tamao qui ont cuisiné, ce sera forcément bon, sourit Yoh, faisant rougir la jeune fille complimentée.

- Pour quand est prévu votre enfant, Anna ? demanda Mikihisa.

- Novembre, répondit la future maman.

- Je ne m'habitue toujours pas à l'idée d'être grand-mère, rit Keiko. Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

- On a décidé de garder la surprise, avoua Yoh. Si c'est une fille ce sera Sakura, si c'est un garçon ce serait Hana.

- C'est joli, apprécia Keiko. Et dire que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu vomissais sur ton bavoir.

- Maman ! se plaignit de cet étalage de vie privée Yoh.

- J'ai encore des photos d'ailleurs, l'ignora Keiko. Tu voudras les voir Anna ?

- Avec grand plaisir, accepta celle-ci sous le regard horrifié de son époux. J'en ai moi-même quelques unes à vous montrer.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice. Mais malgré ces menaces, qui furent d'ailleurs exécutées par la suite, Yoh se rappelait de ce jour comme le plus beau de sa vie. Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui dépose dans les bras le petit Hana venant de naître.


	26. V Anniversaire

**Note :** J'ai pris plaisir à écrire sur des personnages que j'utilise peu, j'espère que vous aimerez me lire. Bonne lecture :)

**Personnages : **la bande d'Hao

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Anniversaire**

- C'est demain, non ? demanda Mach à Canna.

- Qu'est-ce qui est demain ?

- Mais tu sais bien ! se fâcha Mach.

Son aînée fronça les sourcils mais comprit soudain.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est demain, lâcha-t-elle avec désinvolture.

- Tu crois qu'Anna va nous laisser partir ? s'inquiéta Mach.

Les deux jeunes femmes jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la pièce à vivre du Fumbari Onsen où Anna donnait la tétée à son fils. Le petit Hana était arrivé un mois avant et depuis enchantait tout son entourage. Yoh et Anna qui étaient partis visiter le Vietnam étaient revenus précipitamment quand ils avaient su qu'Anna était tombée enceinte et avaient prévu de repartir dans quelques mois, laissant leur fils à Tamao qui reprendrait en même temps la direction de l'auberge.

- Non, fit Canna d'une voix sombre.

- Alors il va falloir leur fausser compagnie discrètement, conclut Mach.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, commenta Canna.

- Mary ne veut pas rater ce jour-là, déclara une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers leur amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Mach. Personne ne nous fera manquer ce rendez-vous, pas même Anna.

…

Zangching, Blocken et Big Guy Bill inspirèrent et expirèrent avant que l'un d'eux n'ose frapper à la lourde porte de leur employeur. Ils avaient été engagés chez les Tao trois mois auparavant et n'avaient pas pensé alors à leur demander un jour de congé pour le lendemain.

- Oui ?

Ils poussèrent la porte et découvrirent En Tao à son bureau, en train de discuter avec son fils. Il paraissait que ce dernier s'était depuis deux mois disputé avec sa petite amie qui n'était autre que l'Iron Maiden Jeanne. C'était la raison qui l'avait fait quitté la Chine et depuis ils ne l'avaient pas revu. Sa présence dans cette maison était sans nul doute de mauvais augure.

- Nous voudrions vous parler, déclara Blocken d'une voix aïgue.

- Faites vite, je vous écoute, fit En.

- Nous voudrions prendre un jour de congé demain, déclara Zangching. Il s'agit d'un jour particulier car…

- Oui, oui, aucun problème, coupa En en les congédiant de la main.

Ils ressortirent et soupirèrent. Eux qui pensaient qu'il leur faudrait longtemps négocier. Ils pourraient remercier Ren de préoccuper son père au point qu'il les laisse prendre un jour de vacances avec autant de légèreté.

…

Opacho était assis à l'orée d'une forêt, les yeux perdus dans le maigre feu qu'il avait réussi à allumer. Il se sentait très seul quand des éclats de voix lui firent relever la tête. Turbin et Peyote approchaient, bras dessus bras dessous, en discutant gaiement.

- Tutu ! s'exclama Opacho en courant vers eux.

Turbin grimaça au surnom mais prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Et moi, tu m'oublies ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Peyote.

- Toi tu ne penses jamais à m'apporter des chocolats, expliqua Opacho avec sérieux.

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire et Turbin sortit la petite boîte qu'il avait achetée pour l'enfant. Les yeux d'Opacho brillèrent en contemplant les différents chocolats.

- Nous sommes les premiers ? demanda Peyote.

- Opacho premier, fit fièrement l'enfant.

- Opacho est toujours le premier, déclara une voix féminine.

Canna sortit du couvert des arbres, suivie par Mach et Mary.

- Content de vous revoir les filles, les salua Peyote tandis que Turbin hochait la tête.

- Nous de même, répondit Canna.

- Mary contente, appuya son amie.

Ils s'assirent tous autour du feu et Mach souffla dessus pour essayer de le rallumer.

- Je n'ai jamais su allumer un feu, confia-t-elle alors que les flammes crépitaient faiblement.

- Il n'y avait pas besoin, c'était toujours le Seigneur Hao qui s'en occupait, commenta Peyote.

- Au fait, vous avez pensé au gâteau ? demanda soudain Turbin.

Mary lui fit passer une boîte dans laquelle se dressait un immense gâteau aux fruits, avec sur le côté une bougie qu'ils y planteraient le moment venu.

- Il a l'air bon, commenta Peyote en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son camarade.

- C'est Tamao qui nous a donné la recette et montré comment faire, avoua Mach.

- Si Tamao a supervisé, on veut bien y goûter alors, lâcha quelqu'un dans leur dos.

Les Boz, renommés Bozu, s'approchèrent, guitares en main, et s'ajoutèrent au cercle.

- Vous nous jouez un air de guitare ? demanda Mach.

Mary s'appuya l'un d'eux. Elle leur en avait beaucoup voulu quand ils les avaient abandonnés pour rejoindre le Gandhara.

- Un truc calme, précisa Canna.

- On doit avoir ça en stock, sourirent-ils à l'unisson avant d'entamer un air doux.

Zangching, Big Guy Bill et Blocken arrivèrent pendant la musique et s'assirent en silence, n'osant troubler l'ambiance. Quand les dernières notes eurent résonné, tout le monde applaudit.

- Super ! les félicita Big Guy Bill en leur donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos qui faillirent les envoyer mordre la poussière.

- Qu'est-ce qui est super ? demanda Yamada.

- L'air que viennent de nous jouer les Boz, répondit Peyote en lui faisant une place près de lui.

- C'est Bozu, maintenant, rectifièrent-ils.

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, vous resterez toujours nos Boz, nos musiciens, déclara Zangching.

- Rakist ne vient pas ? demanda Opacho d'une voix fluette.

- Attends, il va arriver, le rassura Mach. Il manque aussi Boris.

Les deux retardataires ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, Rakist avec un paquet de prospectus en main.

- Tenez, ce sont des invitations pour l'exposition de voitures de notre magasin, déclara-t-il en les distribuant.

- Il y aura Marco ? demanda Mary.

- Oui, confirma le prêtre.

- Alors je viendrai, fit-elle dans un murmure en pliant soigneusement le papier.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez si en retard ? demanda Blocken.

- J'ai raté mon train, avoua Boris en regardant ailleurs, gêné.

- Marco a insisté pour que je vous refile des dépliants et il a fallu les imprimer en catastrophe au dernier moment, répondit à son tour Rakist.

- Comme dit le proverbe, mieux vaut tard que jamais, déclara Yamada.

…

Hao se matérialisa au milieu d'eux au moment où Boris allumait la bougie sur le gâteau. Il fut salué par des vivats et des applaudissements.

- Nous vous attendions, déclara Rakist.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hao. Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé curieux votre rassemblement et j'ai voulu venir me renseigner de votre motivation.

- C'est l'anniversaire ! déclara Opacho en levant les bras.

Hao réfléchit, passant en revue les dates d'anniversaire de chacun des membres de son équipe puis ses trois naissances. Aucune d'entre elle ne correspondait et il dut admettre ne pas comprendre, même si ça lui coûtait. D'habitude, il ne fallait jamais rien lui expliquer, lire dans les pensées lui permettaient de tout savoir.

- Ca fait un an jour pour jour que vous êtes Shaman King, l'informa Rakist.

- On chante ! réclama Opacho.

Les Boz jouèrent l'air traditionnel de « joyeux anniversaire » et toute la bande reprit en cœur.

- Joyeux anniversaire Shaman King ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Hao s'assit entre Opacho et Rakist et examina le gâteau et la bougie que Mach lui apporta.

- Je n'avais même pas réalisé, confia-t-il dans un souffle.

- Il faut souffler, lui dit Opacho en le tirant par la manche.

Hao leur sourit et souffla. La petite bande applaudit. Le gâteau semblait délicieux et tout le monde était de bonne humeur.

La soirée promettait d'être inoubliable.


	27. VI Secret

**Note : **Nouveau feuillet très court, juste car les écrits de Rain m'ont donné des idées... Pas vraiment de début, pas vraiment de fin, juste un court moment volé. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Meilleurs voeux à tous pour cette nouvelle année qui débute !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Secret**

Mamy et Samy se défièrent du regard, chacune bien décidée à gagner cette partie d'échecs.

- Rouge, se réjouit Komeri en enfilant un collier de perles pourpres.

- Chut ! lança impérieusement Mamy alors que Samy jetait à la petite un regard noir.

Komeri baissa les bras, soudain très triste, mais Kadow posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas les déranger dans ces cas-là, chuchota-t-il à la petite. Viens, on va dans l'autre pièce.

L'enfant se laissa entraîner. A l'exception des deux cousines, tous les autres membres du Gandhara étaient réunis dans le salon, discutant doucement. Sati était au centre de tous, l'air doux et rêveur.

- Que se passe-t-il Daei ? s'enquit-elle devant l'air ronchon du vieil homme.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler à l'ordre inférieur, grommela-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, nous sommes tous égaux, sourit-elle. Komeri, tu es là, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la fillette.

La petite alla se jeter dans les bras de Sati. Elle voulut lui parler mais n'osa pas, pas devant tous les autres. Quand la soirée fut bien avancée et qu'elle sentit ses yeux papillonner, Sati la prit dans ses bras et se leva.

- Dame Sati, vous…

- Je vais coucher Komeri, ne vous en faites pas pour moi Daei, le rassura Sati.

Elle échangea un regard avec Jackson et s'aventura dans le couloir désert qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de la petite.

- Maman, appela la petite.

Sati vérifia que personne ne l'avait entendu puis baissa la tête.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- C'est quoi un papa ?

Sati poussa la porte de la chambre, déposa sa fille dans son lit et s'assit près d'elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira doucement. Elle n'avait jamais caché à Komeri qu'elle était sa mère mais en avait donné une définition particulière. Au fond une maman, c'était juste quelqu'un qui donnait la vie. Elle autorisait Komeri à l'appeler « maman » uniquement quand elles étaient seules et seul Daei connaissait le lien de parenté les unissant. Telle était la théorie, en pratique Sati veillait toujours sur Komeri.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

- Reoseb, répondit la fillette. Et Seyrarm aussi.

Bien sûr, Sati aurait dû se douter que ce jour arriverait.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit sur les mamans, qu'elles faisaient sortir les enfants de leur ventre ?

Komeri opina.

- Et bien pour que le ventre de la maman puisse créer un bébé, il faut que le papa y mette une petite graine. Tu comprends ?

Sa fille hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Mais alors… fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Moi aussi, j'ai un papa ?

- Oui, confirma Sati.

- Qui est-ce ?

Sati se rembrunit.

- Ce n'est pas important, reprit-elle en souriant. Dors maintenant.

Komeri fronça les sourcils.

- Mais Reoseb, lui, connaissait son papa, fit-elle remarquer.

- Dors, répéta Sati avec plus de force.

La fillette bouda mais ne rajouta rien, tirant à elle la couverture jusqu'au-dessus de son nez. Sati déposa un léger baiser sur son front et se releva.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit maman, chuchota Komeri en réponse.

Sati referma la porte derrière elle et s'apprêtait à retourner au salon avec les autres. Cependant Jackson l'attendait avant, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Elle frémit mais garda un visage impassible.

- Dame Sati, tout va bien ? s'enquit Jackson.

- Oui Jackson, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle doucement.

Elle le dépassa mais s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte menant sur le salon.

- Jackson, reprit-elle en se retournant. Au sujet de Komeri…

- Je sais, l'arrêta-t-il. Je m'en suis toujours douté.

Sati hocha la tête.

- Il faudra peut-être lui dire, un jour, murmura-t-elle.

- J'attends.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Sati retourna dans le salon. Il n'attendait que son autorisation pour se rapprocher de Komeri et bien sûr, elle la lui donnerait. Bientôt…


	28. VII Les guerriers du passé

**Note : **10 154 mots ! 10 154 mots ! 10 154 mots !

Bon, je crois que vous avez compris que j'ai participé à la dernière Nuit de l'Ecriture, celle du 21 janvier, et que j'en ai relevé le défi ^^ Et vous allez être contents, je n'ai écrit que sur Shaman King cette fois-ci (enfin, SK et SK en crossover avec Pokémon...). Ce chapitre a donc été écrit dans le cadre d'une des Nuits de l'Ecriture de 10000wordsanight. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages :** les Paches

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Guerriers du passé**

Elle regarde le ciel d'où tombent les feuilles d'automne. Est-il là-haut ? Veille-t-il sur elle ? Elle aurait tant aimé le connaître. Il devait être grand, et fort, et intelligent, et autre chose encore. Oui, il devait être toutes ses choses fantastiques. Ces choses qui faisaient que lorsque sa mère parlait de lui, c'était toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux, un air rêveur, une larme le long des joues.

Anna se laisse tomber par terre, s'allonge dans les feuilles mortes et regarde le ciel jaune orangée qui bouge au-dessus elle. Le vent a une odeur particulière. Elle n'a jamais l'impression d'être seule dans ces cas-là.

Un bruit, elle se redresse, elle croit le voir. Comme un nuage, une brume, une ombre au milieu des branchages, mais il n'y a que le vent et les rayons du soleil. Et pourtant… Serait-il fantôme ? Elle pourrait donc le voir. Etait-ce seulement bien lui ? Ou alors un produit de son imagination, ce serait bien possible.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de sentir cette chaleur se répondre dans son corps, douce et rassurante.

« Tu peux être fière de ton père Anna, il est au près du Shaman King désormais. » Lui répétait sans cesse Lip.

« Tu lui ressembles. » Disait Rap.

Anna aurait voulu le connaître. Sa mère lui parlait souvent de lui et il paraissait avoir été un homme merveilleux.

« Toi aussi tu seras une splendide guerrière, comme lui. » Riait-elle souvent. Et alors Anna sentait son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine et ses ambitions se renforcer. Elle n'avait qu'un désir : celui d'être shaman.

…

- Je m'en doutais.

Silva sortit de sa rêverie en sentant Karim s'approcher de lui.

- De quoi te doutais-tu ?

- Que tu serais en train de veiller sur ta fille.

- Mais pas du tout, essaya de se défendre Silva.

- Oh pas de ça avec moi, évinça Karim. Après tout tu as bien raison. Enfin… tu aurais bien raison si le Shaman King ne t'avait pas donné une mission.

- Hao peut bien attendre un peu… souffla Silva.

Karim soupira.

- Nous étions censé aller examiner la situation du Proche-Orient, tu te rappelles ?

- Ce n'était pas la Chine ?

- Silva ! gronda Karim. Nous sommes allés en Chine le mois dernier.

Son ami se reprit et lâcha enfin définitivement du regard sa fille.

- Pardon, je te suis, reprit-il gravement.

- Mieux, se moqua gentiment Karim.

- Il n'empêche, fit remarquer Nichrom, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devrions nous occuper de tout cela alors que ce sont aux cinq guerriers d'arranger les choses, lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

- Depuis quand tu es là, toi ? demanda brutalement Silva.

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu ne fais pas très bien ton travail, se moqua Nichrom.

Son aîné vit rouge mais Karim posa une main apaisante sur ton épaule.

- J'ai croisé Chrom dans les sphères supérieures, il te cherchait, déclara-t-il calmement.

Nichrom sursauta, trépigna et fila rejoindre son frère.

- Il ne changera jamais, éclata de rire Karim.

- Tu as vraiment croisé Chrom ? s'enquit Silva, juste pour avoir confirmation de ses soupçons.

- Oui, mais dans les enfers en train d'apprendre à un groupe de démons à jouer de la musique, fit Karim en lui adressant un sourire complice.

…

Rutherfor aimait bien jouer au messager. Le Shaman King l'envoyait parfois sur Terre, se renseigner auprès d'un des cinq guerriers, du Gandhara ou des anciens X-laws. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment utile, qu'il pouvait avoir accès à ces informations de manière bien plus rapide et facile, mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il essayait de la faire vivre. Enfin… Ce n'était pas exactement « vivre », se fit-elle la réflexion. Mais pour elle qui n'avait presque jamais parlé à personne, toujours cachée derrière son over-soul, discuter aussi anodinement avec ces shamans, même s'ils étaient vivants et elle fantôme, lui donnait l'impression d'avaler un grand bol d'oxygène. Enfin, manière de parler.

- Ruthie ! Tu n'as pas vu Chrom ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Nichrom. Il était l'un des rares avec qui elle avait eu des contacts durant son enfance, quand il venait la voir en cachette tard le soir pour lui raconter ses journées. Ses principaux sujets de conversation étaient Chrom, la musique et la danse, Chrom, les cafards, Chrom, les pralinés aux chocolats… Il lui en avait apporté une fois et Rutherfor avait trouvé cela délicieux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Goldova s'acharnait à lui apporter du homard, du bar, des huîtres et ces petits œufs de poisson dont elle n'avait jamais mémorisé le nom. Du baviard ou quelque chose comme cela.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur », lui avait certifié le chef des paches. Rutherfor n'était pas d'accord. Ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, c'était le chocolat.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, fit Rutherfor en clignant des yeux. Pourquoi ?

- Il paraît qu'il me cherche.

- Demande à Radim, lui conseilla la jeune fille.

- Bonne idée, merci ! s'exclama le garçon avant de s'éloigner vivement à la rechercher du pache.

Le problème avec le Great Spirit, c'est que c'était vraiment trop grand !

…

Magna détestait devoir demander aux habitants du Great Spirit s'ils se plaisaient, s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Et il était persuadé que le Shaman King prenait un malin plaisir à toujours le charger de cette mission. Cela lui apprendrait à déclarer qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui aimait bien les petites demoiselles en rose. Il pensait pourtant avoir été discret, il n'y avait alors que Renim et Namari avec lui et ces derniers n'étaient pas du genre à ébruiter ce genre d'informations. Mais le Shaman King aussi devait penser avoir été discret à chaque fois qu'il se rendait sur Terre. Il ne fallait tout de même pas être très intelligent pour s'apercevoir qu'il allait toujours au Fumbari Onsen et ne ratait jamais certains concerts, bien que l'auteur des concerts en question ignore sa présence. Il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir remarqué le manège de leur roi !

« Sauf que, songea Magna avec amertume, les autres avaient été suffisamment intelligents pour garder le silence sur cette affaire. »

- Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un peu moins de soleil ? se plaignait une dame en face de lui. Ce n'est pas très bon pour ma peau.

- Madame vous êtes morte, vous n'avez plus de peau, craqua Magna.

Et sur ce il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, tournant le dos à l'esprit offensé. Il allait plutôt aller sonder les éléphants, eux ne lui poseraient pas autant de problèmes et, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas eux aussi des habitants du Great Spirit ?

…

Tarim avait toujours eu un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Dès le premier jour dans le Great Spirit il avait prédit qu'il s'y perdrait. Bien sûr Goldova l'avait assuré du contraire.

« Tu es un excellent shaman, tu ne pourras pas te perdre, lui avait-il certifié. Rappelle-toi, le plus important, c'est l'âme. »

C'était bien joli mais ça n'avait pas empêché Tarim de se perdre.

- Un monde sans bien ni mal, un lieu où conduit l'ultime errance… se mit-il à fredonner doucement, comme si la chanson pache pourrait l'aider à retrouver son chemin.

- Le Shaman King. Sa grandeur est notre force. Shaman King. Son furyôku est nôtre. Une croyance absolue. Aucun égarement. Une âme qui ne s'épanche pas. Invincible, il est.

- Fum Fum Bari Bari, je travaille.

Tarim se retourna brusquement, à la recherche de l'origine de cette voix inconnue.

- Fum Fum Bari Bari, il est terminé. A la sortie de Tokyo. Son adresse véritable est à Saitama. Elle coule, elle coule, la source chaude. Elle y coule depuis toujours. Fum… Bari… Onsen.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, se reprit Tarim en découvrant un homme blond au visage souriant devant lui. Tu dois être… Faust.

- Oui, et elle c'est Elisa.

Tarim ne remarqua qu'alors la dame radieuse dans l'ombre de Faust qui lui adressa un sourire sincère en s'accrochant au bras de son compagnon. Ce fut comme une flèche plantée en plein cœur alors que Tarim ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du magnifique fantôme. Sa chevelure blonde semblait briller comme un soleil et il se sentait fondre devant son visage d'ange.

- Vous vous êtes perdu ? demanda Faust.

- Oui… heu non… Enfin…

- On a vu l'un des vôtres aller par là, tout à l'heure, lui indiqua la sublime Elisa.

- Ah… heu… merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit Faust avant de s'éloigner avec sa douce et tendre.

Tarim resta un moment hébété à fixer le dos d'Elisa avant de se reprendre et de repartir. Il n'était vraiment pas tombé amoureux de la bonne personne.


End file.
